The One That Got Away
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: When Charlie is shot, her whole world changes forever. While Charlie has to face up to the choices she has made and decide how to heal her life, the new Doctor in town quickly makes connections. Charlie/Joey Willow/Alex (not Charlie/Brax)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. So, I have started a new Charlie/Joey/Willow/Alex story. I've messed around with timelines and ages in order to set it back in 2011/2 when Charlie was shot so please use your imagination to close the gap between then and now! I've also messed with some character arcs, as you'll see as we go along. So I hope you'll go with it and I hope you'll enjoy it. This is just a really, really short chapter to set the scene. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One**

Charlie had thought it was Ruby coming back for her, wishing her luck on her last shift at work before the pair of them, Brax and Casey set off for their new lives in the city. But it hadn't been Ruby.

It had been Jake.

Jake Pirovic, the leader of the rival gang to Brax's River Boys.

He had turned up at the house and shot her.

Twice.

She had barely felt it at first. Then she'd looked down and searing pain had flooded her body. She hadn't had time do anything. She just collapsed. Now she lay here, bleeding and alone on the floor.

"This is for my brother," he had said.

Maybe it was justice.

She'd come so far off her own path since being with Brax. She'd made so many decisions that a year ago, she would never, ever have made and done things she just couldn't be proud of.

But all the same, she was scared. She didn't want to die like this. Not gunned down on the lounge floor by a thug, all alone.

She was frightened.

Tears ran down her cheeks but like the blood from her wounds, there was nothing she could do about it. All she could hope was that it wasn't Ruby who found her.

_Next time… There's a new Doctor in town as Charlie's loved ones wait for news…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who has signed up to follow this story based on my short little chapter! And for my dear friend, Luckdog for her review, even though there wasn't much to review! I hope you enjoy this second chapter. I'm afraid it's not very Christmassy! But I do wish you all a Happy Christmas and New Year. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

Ruby Buckton was beside herself. She felt sick. Indeed, she had been sick. Now, she was pacing the hospital corridor, desperately waiting for some kind of news on her mother, Charlie. Her boyfriend, Casey Braxton and her mother's boyfriend, Daryl 'Brax' Braxton were also waiting and Brax looked like he was either going to punch someone or something if they didn't get information soon. Ruby was grateful at least for the comforting presence of her housemate, Leah Patterson-Baker, who had rushed to the hospital as soon as she had heard that Charlie had been shot.

Suddenly, the door to the room Charlie had been taken into opened and a pretty brunette Doctor exited, looking tired and stressed. Ruby rushed up to her.

"Is there any news on my Mum, Charlie Buckton?" she asked urgently.

Brax was right behind her.

"I'm afraid we're still treating her," the Doctor said. "But I promise we'll have news for you as soon as possible. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything yet."

"I understand," Ruby said tearfully. "I just…"

"Hey," the Doctor said kindly, putting a hand on the teenager's arm. "We are doing absolutely everything we can."

"Then why the hell are you out here?" Brax demanded angrily. "Going for a coffee run?"

"I'm calling for more support to save my patient's life," the Doctor replied, clearly not intimidated. "Is that alright with you?"

"Well, will you just get on with it?" Brax demanded, grabbing her roughly by the arms. "She's dying in there!"

"Brax!" Casey yelled, leaping to his feet, as did Leah. "Leave her alone."

Brax retained his grip, his eyes full of fear and grief boring into the Doctor's eyes as if it were all her fault.

"Please get your hands off me," she said firmly but without anger.

He let her go, turning away and allowing himself to be consoled for a moment by his brother. Ruby hurriedly apologised to the Doctor who was trying to save her mother's life.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's a stressful time."

Ruby let her hurry on and continue her mission. She sank down in a chair beside Leah, staring at Brax, half with pity and half with fury, wondering why he had to respond in such an angry way. It wasn't the medical team's fault that Charlie was in there. If it was anyone's fault here, it was Brax's.

"Hey," Leah said, putting her arm around her housemate. "This is Charlie. She's going to be fine."

The Doctor hurried back past them and into Charlie's room, the door swung shut behind her. A few moments later, two more medics hurried in. Brax watched them anxiously through the window. He couldn't see Charlie through the crowd of people surrounding her, all doing complicated procedures that he didn't understand. All he knew was that if she pulled through this, it would be a miracle.

* * *

It was hours later when Doctor Alex Neilson eventually left the room again. Charlie Buckton's loved ones looked even more exhausted than the last time she had seen them. But thankfully, the man she assumed was her boyfriend seemed a little calmer. They all jumped to their feet when she appeared, eager for news.

"What's happened, Doc?" the strongly built, tattooed man asked her.

"She's stable but critical," Alex explained. "She was very close to bleeding out so whoever found her has potentially saved her life."

Leah hugged Ruby closer. She knew that the image of her mother collapsed on the floor would haunt the teenager forever. But perhaps it would be worth it if it meant that Charlie survived.

"We'll be monitoring her closely and it's essential that she survives the night," Alex said.

"So if she survives tonight then she'll be in the clear?" Leah asked hopefully.

"That's the hope," Alex said. "But I need to prepare you for what the extent of her injuries mean."

Ruby clung a little tighter to Leah.

"We could be looking at brain damage," Alex explained. "And likely paralysis."

Brax sank onto a chair, his face in his hands. Ruby looked devastated.

"We won't know the depth of it until she wakes up."

She hated the despair on her patient's relative's faces.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wish I had better news."

"We know you're doing everything you can," Leah said.

"Who are you anyway?" Brax suddenly demanded. "We don't know you."

He stood up, looking angry again.

"I'm Doctor Alex Neilson," she said calmly, offering her hand. "And you?"

He ignored her.

"I'm Ruby," the younger girl said, shaking her hand instead. "I'm Charlie's daughter."

Leah introduced herself also. Casey hung back.

"Please to meet you," Alex said. "I'm sorry it's in such awful circumstances. I've just relocated here."

"So you're new?" Brax demanded. "You're new and they're letting your work on Charlie?"

"I'm not newly qualified," Alex assured him. "I've just relocated here."

"We trust you," Ruby assured her.

Alex smiled, grateful for the assurance.

"You can go in and see her if you like," she offered. "Only one at a time. She needs space and rest."

Ruby was about to head in to see Charlie but Brax immediately barged past her, desperate to see the woman he loved. Leah attempted to call him back but he ignored her, hurrying into the room and to his girlfriend's side. She lay unconscious in the hospital bed, looking so small and fragile, a million tubes attached to her, helping her breathe and monitoring her every function.

"Charlie…" he said weakly. "Charlie, I'm so sorry."

Outside, Ruby sat back down, angry with Brax for stealing her chance. She was angry with him too for putting her in such a position that she had been shot. Once upon a time, Charlie had been a solid police officer, living her life to the letter of the law. Somewhere along the way, she had got caught up with a gang she had previously loathed. Now she had been shot in a revenge plan. At worst, she would die and at best, she would be damaged forever. Casey hovered nearby, not sure what to do. He decided to go and get coffee for the fifth time since they'd arrived at the hospital. Leah sat beside her housemate, attempting to comfort her. Feeling desperately sorry for the young woman at risk of losing her mother, Alex came to sit beside her.

"I don't know your mother," she said. "But while we were fighting to save her in there… it seemed to me like she was really fighting to live."

Ruby looked up tearfully.

"Really?"

"It seems like she's a really strong person," Alex said. "Is that right?"

"She's so strong," Ruby said. "She's amazing. I hope… I hope you get the chance to get to know her."

"I hope so too," Alex said.

"Thank you," Ruby said.

She surprised the Doctor with a hug. Alex put her arms around her, wishing there was more she could do.

* * *

A short while later, Alex knocked on Charlie's hospital room door. She entered quietly, not wanting to disturb Brax's grief. He was holding his girlfriend's hand and looked like he hand been crying. Alex picked up Charlie's notes at the end of her bed, studying them for a moment before putting the folder back.

"Sorry to disturb you," she said softly. "But I think Ruby might need to see her Mum."

Brax looked up at her.

"So let her in," he said.

"It really needs to be one at a time," she said. "For now."

"I'm not leaving," he said stiffly.

"Please," Alex tried. "You can come back in. But please… let the poor girl see her mother."

Brax let go of Charlie's hand and stood up. For a moment, Alex was worried about his next move. But he turned and left the room. Seconds later, Ruby walked in, thanking her and rushing to Charlie's side, bursting into tears. Alex slipped out of the room, giving mother and daughter some privacy.

"Charlie…" Ruby sobbed. "Charlie, please wake up. Please! Charlie…"

Ruby gripped her hand. It felt frail. Weak. Lifeless.

"Charlie, I can't survive without you," she wept. "I don't know what to do, Charlie. I don't know how to be without you. Charlie, please… Mum?"

She sobbed against Charlie's hand.

"Please? Mum… please wake up. Please?"

She rested her head on the bed, holding her hand until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Next time… Ruby blames Brax and Alex prepares to bring Charlie out of her coma…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a short extra chapter before Christmas. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. (Joey and Willow will appear shortly, I promise!) I hope you all have a lovely Christmas whatever you're doing and whoever you spend it with. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three**

It was hours later when Ruby woke up, disorientated and confused. For a moment, she couldn't remember what had happened. Then all the horror of the day before came rushing back. Pain gripped her as she gazed at her mother's beautiful face and listened to the ventilator keeping her breathing.

She looked up when the door opened. Jasmine Delaney, a nurse at the hospital entered.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. "How are you doing? You must be uncomfortable."

"A bit," Ruby admitted. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. What's the time?"

"It's early," Jasmine said, beginning to do Charlie's half hour obs.

"How's Charlie?" Ruby asked.

She stood up and stretched, her limbs aching.

"She's doing okay," Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, is she going to survive?" Ruby asked seriously.

Jasmine sighed, looking directly her friend's daughter.

"I hope so," she said honestly. "She had the best surgeons we have working on her and I've only just met Doctor Neilson but I gather she's pretty damn great. She stayed well past the end of her shift last night because she wanted to make sure Charlie was stable before she went home."

"She seemed nice," Ruby agreed. "Brax was horrible to her and she didn't even react. She was just… calm."

"She used to work in the city, I think," Jasmine said. "I imagine she's dealt with worse than Brax before."

"I don't know," Ruby said, looking sadly at her mother. "If it wasn't for him, perhaps Charlie wouldn't be in this mess."

* * *

Alex had hardly slept. It was difficult that at the times that she really needed to catch up on sleep, she was too wired when she when she got home, that she couldn't seem to get any rest. She wasn't due back into work for several hours but she thought she would probably go in early. The state that that poor woman had been in last night had genuinely affected her, not least the state her poor daughter had been in. Of course all of her patients were important but sometimes, people stood out. Sometimes, there was no choice but to take the emotion of a patient and their story home.

This morning, she was up and dressed and decided to go for a walk. She had only been living in Summer Bay for a couple of days. She had moved from the city, taking different temp jobs over the last couple of years. A couple of years ago, her whole life had changed. She and her ex-girlfriend had been in a happy relationship for ten years. Then they had broken up, having come to the horrible realisation that they wanted different things. Well, Alex had wanted the same thing they had always wanted – each other, their home, the life they had planned. Her partner had wanted to travel and whole new lease of life. She had decided that life with Alex was boring and she wanted more. She'd walked out, leaving Alex with a broken heart. One minute, they'd been planning their wedding and talking about children. The next minute, she was gone.

The funny thing was, it had left Alex completely unable to settle herself. She had sold the house instead of buying her ex-partner out, although she would have been able to do so. She hadn't wanted to stay in the home they had built together. It hadn't felt right. But then she hadn't been able to settle anywhere. So she'd quit the job she'd been in for years. She'd left her friends and everything she knew. And now, every few months, her contracts ended and she moved on somewhere else. It had become her way of life.

This morning, she walked into a modern looking Diner and politely ordered a coffee.

"Of course, darl," said a pleasant looking woman. "Just take a seat and I'll bring it over."

"Doctor Neilson? Alex?" said a voice.

Alex looked up from the seat she had taken, recognising a pretty woman around her age. She had been at the hospital last night with Charlie Buckton and her family.

"Yes," she said, offering a smile.

"I'm Leah," the woman said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course," Alex said, secretly grateful to have someone to talk to.

It was lonely pitching up in a new town and not having any friends.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for Charlie last night," Leah said. "And for all of us. We're so scared and…"

"It's going to be a long fight but you've got me and the whole team, Leah," Alex said kindly.

Leah nodded gratefully.

"I don't suppose you have any news?" she asked.

"I don't," Alex apologised. "But I'll be heading back to the hospital in a couple of hours."

"So soon? You must have barely been home!"

"Well, I just want to see how she's doing myself," Alex said.

"I think Ruby slept there," Leah sighed. "I couldn't persuade her to come home with me."

"I'll do my best to look after her while I'm there too," Alex promised.

"Thank you," Leah said.

Irene brought her coffee over.

"It's on the house," Leah said before explaining to her colleague exactly who Alex was.

"Oh, well, no question then!" Irene said. "I hear you're quite the hero."

"Just doing my job," Alex said shyly. "But thank you."

Irene patted her on the shoulder and headed off to serve another customer. Leah thanked Alex again and headed off to do the same.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and Alex had arrived at the hospital. She dumped her bag in her locker and headed straight for Charlie's room. Her patient was still unconscious, in an induced coma and her exhausted daughter was sat by her side.

"Hi, Ruby," she said gently. "How are you doing?"

"Just… worried," Ruby said. "The other Doctor hasn't really told me anything."

Alex picked up the folder at the end of Charlie's bed and read through it quickly.

"She's still stable so that's really good news," Alex said. "But she's currently still using a ventilator to breathe so the next stage is to bring her out of her coma to see if she can breathe by herself."

"When will you do that?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I think we could try it this afternoon, if you agree?"

Ruby nodded, happy to do whatever the Doctor advised. They were interrupted by Casey arriving. He hugged her girlfriend, asking after Charlie.

"She's okay," Ruby said. "I mean, she's not. But she's stable. Doctor Neilson is going to try and bring her out of her coma this afternoon."

"That's good, isn't it?" Casey said hopefully. "She'll be back on her feet in no time."

Alex smiled weakly, as she checked Charlie over. Even if she did wake up and was able to breathe on her own, it would be a long time before she was back on her feet.

"Where's Brax?" Ruby asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know," Casey admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "He was back late and gone before I woke up."

Ruby looked worried. He had been so erratic at the hospital last night. He was definitely someone to act impulsively and with vengeance. She dreaded to think what he could be doing if he wasn't keeping a vigil by Charlie's bedside, which she felt was what he ought to be doing.

"Well, maybe he'll bother to show up sometime," Ruby said sarcastically.

Alex felt sad for her but remained quiet. It sounded like their family setup was a little complicated. But then, it wasn't like she didn't have a complicated life of her own. She supposed everyone did.

"I'm sure he will, Rubes," Casey said. "You know what Brax is like."

"Yes," Ruby said grimly. "I do."

Casey kept his arm around her as they sat by Charlie's beside. Alex slipped out and left them to it.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Ruby, Leah and Casey were all present for the moment that Alex and the rest of the medical team attempted to bring Charlie out of her coma. Alex was about to start when Brax burst in. He had a black eye. Everyone opted not to mention it. He rushed up to Charlie, barging the others out of the way, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. Leah put her arm around Ruby, feeling protective and knowing that she felt pushed out when Brax was there.

"Are we all ready?" Alex asked, talking directly to Ruby.

"So, she's going to wake up now?" Brax asked.

"As I explained to Ruby, that's the hope," Alex said. "But if we find that Charlie is unable to breathe on her own, we'll put her back on life support. Then I'm afraid it'll be a case of having to make some decisions about what's in Charlie's best interests."

Brax looked alarmed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"She means that Charlie might not survive this, Brax," Ruby snapped impatiently.

"She _has _to survive!" Brax yelled back.

"Well, let's cross each bridge as we come to them," Alex suggested. "Hopefully that isn't one we'll reach."

Brax nodded mutely and continued to hold Charlie's hand as Alex, Jasmine and the rest of the team worked on her. Ruby squeezed Leah's hand to the point of breaking as they waited desperately for Charlie to be able to breathe independently. It took more moments that Ruby could cope with. But she did. She managed. Charlie was the fighter they had spent the past day declaring she was.

Brax felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he collapsed into the chair that was thankfully behind him, still clinging onto her hand. Ruby collapsed against Leah. Alex allowed herself to share a smile with Jasmine.

"This is really good news," she said. "Hopefully, it won't be long before she wakes up. Then we'll know exactly how she's doing and how her injuries have affected her."

"Thank you," Ruby said tearfully. "Thank you."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie wakes up and Ruby looks out for Alex…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I hope you all had a fab Christmas. Just to confirm, this is definitely not a Charlie/Brax story. Enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four**

"Charlie isn't going anywhere, you know," Alex said kindly. "She's stable. You can go home and shower and sleep and change."

"Are you telling me I stink?" Ruby cracked.

They were at the coffee machine, which was fast becoming Ruby's salvation. Alex handed Ruby the drink she had just poured for herself and then poured herself another one. The teenager thanked her.

"No," Alex assured her. "I'm just concerned by how tired you are. I'm sure your mother would want you to get some rest."

"I'm sure she would," Ruby said. "But I also know that if our roles were reversed, she wouldn't leave my side for a second."

Alex nodded.

"Fair enough," she agreed.

Ruby sighed and sat down on the hard seat next to the machine. Brax was still there and he was being possessive of Charlie, who still hadn't woken up. The Doctor came to sit beside her. It had been another long shift and she still had several hours to go.

"I know you're worried," Alex ventured. "And I am not about to downplay your Mum's injuries. They're serious and they're scary but from what I can tell, you have a lot of support. From your friends and of course from all of us here. From me."

"I appreciate that," Ruby said.

But suddenly, she burst into tears. Instinctively, Alex put her arms around her. Ruby quickly apologised.

"I just… I am alone though," the teenager said tearfully. "I really appreciate the support I have from you and Leah and Casey and everyone but it's just… it's always been me and Charlie. Everyone else in my family have gone now. And even when they were there, it still always was Charlie and I. So if she dies… if I lose her… as much as I know people will be there for me… I will still be completely alone."

Alex hugged her tighter, not sure how to respond. She felt like she had already said the wrong thing.

"Then I'd better do everything I can to bring her back to you," she eventually said.

Ruby rested her head on her shoulder.

"I hope you can," she said.

"Me too."

Ruby sighed and wiped her eyes, apologised for breaking down on her.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Alex assured her. "Not just the medical stuff but to support my patients and their families. And I'm so sorry that you feel so alone, Ruby."

Ruby looked at her.

"I feel like you know what it's like to be alone," she suddenly said.

Alex swallowed, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, this isn't about me," she said quickly.

"Well, if ever you feel alone, you've got a friend in me after everything you've done for Charlie and I," Ruby promised.

* * *

"Alex! Alex!" Ruby yelled, hitting the emergency button as Charlie began to stir. "Brax stop!"

She smacked the River Boy's hand away as he held too tightly to Charlie as she coughed and moaned.

"Let her breathe!"

Alex and Jasmine both rushed into the room. Ruby pulled Brax away as the medics helped Charlie come to calmly.

"Charlie?" Alex said. "I'm Doctor Alex Neilson. Do you remember what happened?"

"I… Ruby?"

"I'm here, Charlie," the teenager said, stepping forward.

Brax hung back, hurt that she hadn't asked for him.

"You can hold her hand," Alex said.

Ruby did so, reassuring Charlie that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Charlie, can you feel Ruby holding your hand?"

Charlie tried to nod but felt too stiff. She managed a barely audible 'yes'.

"That's good, Charlie," Alex said. "That's good. And can you feel this?"

She touched Charlie's foot. Charlie waited for the sensation but it didn't come.

"Okay," Alex said, not wanting to bombard the woman with tests immediately. "That's okay."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Charl…"

Charlie broke off. She just felt so tired. Everything felt like such an effort.

"That's okay, Charlie," Alex said kindly. "You just rest now. There's no rush, alright?"

Charlie managed a weak smile but there were tears in her eyes. Memories of the shooting flashed through her head. She recalled lying on the lounge floor, thinking she was dying. Now all she could feel was pain mixed with a terrible numbness. But she was grateful for Ruby being by her side.

"Are you in pain, Charlie?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Charlie managed.

"We can sort that out," Alex told her. "I'll get onto that right away."

She left the room, taking Jasmine with her. Brax approached Charlie's other side, letting her know that he was there too. She felt guilty. In all of the confusion and pain, she had forgotten about him for a moment. All she had been able to think about was never seeing her daughter again and that was a pain she hadn't been able to bear.

"Charlie… I can't tell you how happy I am to see you," Ruby said quietly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Charlie was desperate to squeeze her daughter's hand or say something reassuring but she didn't have the energy.

"I've been so scared," Ruby said. "I love you so much."

"I love…" she tried.

"I know," Ruby replied.

She kissed Charlie's hand.

"Don't tire yourself out, okay?" Ruby said. "I know you love me. And I know I've been a complete brat at times over the years. But I love you. I love you with all my heart."

Charlie managed a weak smile. All she wanted to do was return the sentiment but she just didn't have the words.

"And I love you too," Brax said on the other side of her. "I'm so sorry this happened. Jake's in custody and he can't hurt you or anyone again, Charlie. I made sure of it."

Just the name made Charlie's heart start, which was reflected in the monitor. Ruby jumped up, wondering if she should call for help but when Charlie settled again, so did Ruby. However, she warned Brax not to discuss the shooting again.

"I just wanted her to know she's safe now," Brax said.

"Well, don't," Ruby replied sternly.

Charlie closed her eyes. She didn't want to listen to them argue. When they stopped, she opened her eyes again. They were both apologetic.

* * *

It was late when Brax and Ruby finally went home. Charlie had insisted that they go and get some rest, understanding that Ruby had not left her side since the shooting. Brax had agreed to take Ruby home on the promise that someone would bring her back first thing in the morning.

"Hang on one sec," Ruby requested.

She caught up with Jasmine, who was just leaving the staff room.

"Hey, Jas," she said.

"Oh, hi, Ruby," Jasmine said. "Is everything okay?"

Her first thought was Charlie.

"Yes, she seems okay," Ruby said. "Tired. But bossy. So she must be improving."

She managed an actual smile. Jasmine returned it.

"It's about Alex, actually," Ruby said. "Doctor Neilson."

"Oh?"

"Well, I just… I get the impression that she doesn't really know anyone in Summer Bay," Ruby said. "She's just moved here, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, only a few days ago," Jasmine recalled. "She really got thrown in at the deep end!"

"Well, I just wondered if maybe you might ask her out for drinks or something with your friends," Ruby ventured. "Make her feel a bit included? Help her make some friends of her own? Sorry if I'm overstepping. It's just that she's been so good to me and I feel like she might be a bit lonely, being the new girl. I just wanted to help her find some mates."

Jasmine put a friendly hand on her arm.

"I think that's a really good idea," she said. "Thank you. I'm just sorry I was too careless to think of it myself. I'll get onto it straight away."

Ruby headed back to Brax for her lift home, pleased that she had hopefully done a good thing.

* * *

That night, Alex went home feeling pleased. Charlie had woken up and although she was far from undamaged, she seemed to be doing okay. They were potentially looking at some paralysis and she was struggling with her speech. But she seemed mentally capable, which was one of the things that Alex had been most worried about.

She was also pleased that on her way out the door, Jasmine had caught up with her and invited her out for a drink with her and her friends tomorrow evening. So far, Alex had not had time to get to know anyone in Summer Bay aside from her patients and their friends and family but this was potentially an amazing opportunity to meet people – assuming Jasmine's friends would actually like her. That night, she was actually able to sleep.

* * *

At the hospital, Charlie slept fitfully. She was dosed up with painkillers and her dreams were flashes of memories of Brax and Ruby. She relived the shooting and she kept waking up every time a nurse came in to check on her. But the most overwhelming dream she had was not of the boyfriend she had been planning to give up her career for and run away with. It wasn't even of the boyfriend she'd had before that. It was of her first love. It was of the person she'd hurt and never made things up to and had she died, she never would. It was of the one that got away: Joey Collins.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie is frustrated with her progress, Alex bonds with Willow and elsewhere, Joey has a decision to make…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy New Year, everyone! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Five**

Joey Collins woke up with a start. She had had the most awful nightmare about her ex-girlfriend, Charlie Buckton. It had been a long time since she had dreamt about her. They had parted ways nearly three years ago. A lot had happened since then. Charlie was part of her past, a past she had chosen to forget. Why on earth was she dreaming about her now?

She reached out for the glass of water by her bed and gulped it down, even though it had gone largely stale overnight. She swung her legs over the bed, the movement alerting her dog, a black Labrador called Jasper who came bounding towards her. She stroked his soft fur. He licked her hand eagerly. Yawning, she stretched, her t-shirt riding up ever so slightly and exposing her midriff, not that there was anyone there to see it. She had become single again two months ago, yet another relationship down the toilet. Now she was renting a two bedroom house with her best friend.

She headed downstairs with Jasper and prepared some breakfast for him and herself. Jasper gobbled his food down noisily while Joey threw herself onto the sofa in the lounge with a strong coffee and a slice of toast, unable to get the bad dream out of her head. She could see Charlie's face so clearly. She had been so beautiful but so broken. She had looked… dead.

* * *

It was Alex's day off but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to check on Charlie and ensure that she was doing alright. She was looking forward to her evening out with Jasmine and her friends and getting the opportunity to get to know people but she also knew she wouldn't enjoy it if she didn't know her central patient was alright.

Charlie was awake when she entered the room but she look weak and pale.

"Hi," Alex said.

"Doc… Neilson," Charlie remembered.

Alex smiled.

"That's right," Alex said, coming to stand beside her. "You can just call me Alex if you like. I think we're going to get to know each other pretty well."

"Alex," Charlie said with a smile.

"How are you feeling today?" the Doctor asked.

"Like I've been shot," Charlie replied. "Twice."

Alex smiled sadly.

"Worse… actually," Charlie admitted.

"How are your pain levels?" Alex asked. "Do they need adjusting?"

"They're okay," Charlie said.

She didn't want to mask any of her symptoms and she understood that Alex wouldn't really want to either. It wouldn't help in the long run.

"Okay, good," Alex said. "Just keep letting the staff know what you need."

"I will," Charlie promised. "I can't feel my legs still."

Alex moved to the end of the bed. She touched Charlie in several places on her feet and legs. Nothing.

"We'll keep checking and doing tests," she promised. "It may be temporary. But like we discussed yesterday…"

"I know," Charlie sighed.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about her prognosis, all the eventualities Alex had gone through with her. As positive as the Doctor had tried to be, she had needed to be realistic as well.

"I'm a cop," Charlie said. "I was a cop. I need… my legs."

Alex approached her bedside and took her hand.

"It's only been a couple of days, Charlie," she said. "Please try not to worry."

* * *

Joey had let Jasper out into the garden for his morning constitutional, promising him a proper walk later. For now, she was scouring the Internet on her phone, trying to find out any information she could on Charlie. She knew it was silly and probably stalker-like but the dream she'd had was disturbing to say the least and she just needed to reassure herself that everything was okay. All these years, she had assured herself that Charlie was back in Summer Bay, keeping the streets safe, looking after Ruby and probably dating the most macho, masculine man she could find, proving to the world that there was no hint of bisexuality in her. The whole episode of her dating Joey would be long forgotten by now.

"What are you up to?" said a voice, making her jump. "Oh… you really are up to something naughty."

"I am not," Joey protested, locking her phone and putting it in her pocket.

Aden Jeffries, her best friend in the whole world came to sit beside her, looking curious and cheeky.

"Hey, if you're going to watch lesbian porn, either do it in your room or share," he cracked.

Joey blushed and protested again. He grinned. She punched him in the arm.

"So, what are you really doing?" Aden asked.

"Nothing," Joey said. "Just reading the news."

"Nah, I don't buy it," Aden said. "Come on. Spill."

"I just had the weirdest dream last night," Joey admitted.

"Oh, so we're back to the lesbian porn…" Aden teased.

"Would you be serious for a second?" Joey snapped.

He sat up straighter, realising that his friend was genuinely upset. Jasper trotted back in and came to sit on Joey's feet.

"What was your dream about?"

"Charlie."

She sighed heavily.

"Buckton?" Aden asked, surprised.

He hadn't thought about her in quite a long time. And he thought Joey had moved on a long while ago.

"Yes," Joey said. "I haven't even thought about her in years. Well, maybe the odd time but… the dream was so real. She was hurt. Dead, even. It was awful. I'm not one of these people that necessarily believes in that sort of thing but what if something's happened to her?"

"Well, what if it has?" Aden asked reasonably. "I mean, what would you do?"

Joey was a little taken aback. She hadn't really asked herself that question.

"I mean… I don't know."

"Well, would you rush back to the Bay to see her?" Aden pressed.

"I don't know, Aden!" Joey snapped. "I just know that that dream left me really shaken."

"Well, there's one way to find out," Aden said, pulling out his phone.

"I've already Googled," Joey said.

"I'm not Googling," Aden told her. "I'm calling Irene."

* * *

Irene was at home on a rare day off from the Diner and yet she was still in the kitchen, making lunch for her lodgers, Bianca Scott, Jasmine Delaney and Willow Harris. Jasmine had been working flat out at the hospital since the shooting, working overtime to tend to her friend and Willow and Bianca just happened to be at home and she couldn't leave them out. Plus, she was particularly worried about Bianca. She and Charlie had been best friends until a recent falling out. If Charlie died, she knew that Bianca would feel awful. She stopped in her tracks when her phone rang.

"Aden!" she greeted warmly.

It wasn't often he called her, although they had kept in touch since he departure from Summer Bay a couple of years ago. He had been married to one her other 'kids', Belle Taylor until she had died from cancer and he had therefore been another of one of the other children she had taken under her wing.

"Hi, Irene," he greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I'm good," Irene said. "How are you?"

Bianca, Jasmine and Willow listened in nosily.

"Yeah, I'm good," Aden replied. "Listen, I have a random question for you. Is Charlie Buckton doing okay?"

Irene paused. Willow and Jasmine looked at her even more curiously. Bianca was tense. She hadn't stopped feeling tense since the shooting. Jasmine had encouraged her to come to the hospital. Irene had even offered to go with her but she felt too anxious to go. It didn't feel right. She had said the most awful things to Charlie the last few times they had seen each other. What right did she have to grieve for her now?

"Charlie?" Irene asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, um… I have some bad news actually," Irene said. "I know you and Charlie were quite fond of each other."

On the other end of the line, Aden tried not to give anything away.

"She's in hospital, love," Irene explained. "She got shot a few days ago."

Aden couldn't hide his shock. Beside him, Joey was desperate to know what he was being told.

"Is she okay?" Aden asked worried.

"She's stable," Irene said. "But it's serious… Um… well, I could put you through to my lodger if you like? She works at the hospital and she's treating Charlie."

Jasmine stood up, happy to speak to Irene's friend if necessary.

"Uh… yeah, that would be great," Aden said.

He put his phone onto speakerphone.

"Charlie's been shot," he told Joey quickly.

Joey looked horrified.

"Hello?" said a younger sounding voice. "My name's Jasmine Delaney. I'm a nurse at Northern Districts Hospital. I'm treating your friend, Charlie."

"Hi," Aden said, introducing himself. "How's she doing?"

"Well, she's awake," Jasmine told them. "I think we may be looking at some paralysis. But it could have been a lot worse than that."

"How… how much worse?" Aden dared to ask.

"Well, to be honest, she's lucky to be alive," Jasmine admitted. "But we could have been looking at brain damage. We really didn't know what we were facing."

"So she's doing better than you expected?"

"She is," Jasmine said. "She's strong."

"What… what happened?" Aden asked, holding Joey's hand.

"She was shot by a gang member," Jasmine said. "I don't know the details but the police have him in custody."

"That's good at least," Aden sighed. "Poor Charlie."

"Yeah," Jasmine also sighed. "But she is doing well. We're doing everything to look after her. If you're a friend, I'm sure she'd love to see you. It always helps to have loved ones around when you're trapped in hospital, especially with something as serious and long term as this."

She looked directly at Bianca, wishing that her housemate would relent and visit. Bianca shook her head.

"Maybe," Aden said. "Thanks, Jasmine."

He hung up and turned to Joey.

"What do you want to do?"

* * *

That evening, Alex was nervous as she approached the restaurant and bar Jasmine had arranged to meet at, a pizza restaurant called Angelo's. She was relieved to see Jasmine was already seated in a booth with a blonde girl, a blonde guy and another dark haired girl, one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her life.

Jasmine waved her over and introduced her to her friends, Bianca Scott and her boyfriend, Liam Murphy, teachers at the local high school. Liam seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The beautiful dark haired woman, who she was pleased to find herself sat beside was called Willow Harris and she worked in the gym downstairs. Alex decided not to hold it against her. Sport was not Alex's strong point. She was more of a pizza on the sofa kind of girl.

"So, you're Charlie's Doctor?" Bianca asked a little nervously.

"Yes, that's right," Alex said.

"How is she doing?" the teacher asked. "Really?"

"She's doing pretty well, considering," Alex said. "It'll be a very long road to recovery but she's a strong person."

"And she has a very good Doctor," Jasmine put in.

Alex blushed.

"Well, let's get the good Doctor a drink," Willow said cheerfully. "What would you like?"

"Oh, um… just a beer would be good," Alex said. "Any. I'm easy."

Willow grinned and walked up to the bar, taking orders from her friends as she stood. As she left, more people arrived. Alex was introduced to another couple, Dean and Ziggy and she was relieved to find that Leah, who she had already met, had come to join them so at least she had a couple of friendly faces – plus Willow who she was very much enjoying talking to. And looking at.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Willow asked.

"Well, right now I don't have much!" Alex admitted. "But normally… I like photography. Going walking. I volunteer on a suicide prevention phone line once a month."

"Oh wow," Willow said. "You're an actual hero."

"No," Alex assured her. "I just like to give back where I can."

Willow looked more serious.

"It's genuinely a special thing, Alex," she said. "You already give up so much of your time and yet you still give up more for people who really need it."

Alex was touched. She thanked her.

"So, you like going walking? What about hitting the gym? I can offer you your first PT session for free!" Willow offered with a devilish grin.

"Um… not so much of a gym bunny," Alex admitted, sipping her drink.

"Oh, I don't believe that," Willow said. "Look at you. You've got an amazing figure."

"Well, it's definitely not toned!" Alex laughed.

"Well, it could be!" Willow persisted.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope! I see what I want and I go after it!"

Alex blushed a little, glad that the room was dimly lit.

"So, when shall I book you in?" Willow asked.

"Okay, fine," Alex relented. "I will do one PT session."

"Yes!"

"One! And only because you promised it was free," Alex reminded her. "But I swear, I am really not a gym type person. You will hear nothing but complaints for an hour."

"Two," Willow corrected.

"Two?!" Alex protested in alarm.

"Don't worry," Willow reassured her. "I'll go easy on you."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Willow merely smiled at her.

* * *

Aden and Joey were walking through the park with Jasper. Joey had spent the whole day debating what to do about Charlie.

"Look, I think it's obvious what you have to do," Aden said, throwing the ball again for the Labrador.

"Is it?" Joey asked.

"I think we need to go back to the Bay."

Joey stopped walking. Jasper barrelled into her. She picked up the ball but didn't throw it. The dog barked at her twice, impatiently.

"Come on, Jo," Aden said. "You left the Bay to get her out of your head and you absolutely did that. You've spent three happy years living your life exactly as you've wanted. But now, she's in your head again. If you're going to get closure, you've got to go back home."

Joey threw the ball and sighed heavily. She hated it when he was right.

* * *

"Having fun?" a voice demanded.

The noisy group looked up, including Alex. She had been busily chatting with Willow, Dean and Ziggy, learning that they were all relatively new in town themselves. Dean and Willow had known each other all their lives and she got the impression that Dean was a bit of a naughty boy turned good. He and Willow used to date, which quite likely told her that there was no way there was anything even a little bit gay about the woman she very much fancied. But now they were best friends, Willow was single and Dean was dating Ziggy.

"Yes, thanks," Dean said cautiously.

"Don't you think at least a couple of you should be somewhere else?" he said, looking directly at Jasmine and Alex, the latter of whom felt anxious.

"There is such a thing as time off, Brax," Willow said, defensive of her friends, established and new.

"Well, should they be spending that time getting trashed in a bar?" Brax demanded.

"We're hardly getting trashed," Jasmine snapped. "Alex is new in town and we thought it would be nice if we actually took some time to get to know her being that she's just saved one of our best friend's lives. Hey, maybe you could do the same seeing as you're here, not working but getting 'trashed' yourself. And also not at the hospital where you think Alex and I should be twenty four hours a day."

Brax just glared at her. Alex remained silent. She had plenty to say, like the fact that she went in for several hours that afternoon to see Charlie when she wasn't even on shift. But she knew it would come out as petty. And she was also a little bit scared of him. She imagined it had taken time and experience for these people to be able to stand up to him. She wondered what it was about him that Charlie had fallen in love with.

"Well, let's just hope no mistakes are made tomorrow when you drag yourselves into work," he eventually said, walking out.

"Sorry about him," Willow said. "His bark's worse than his bite."

"That's actually not true," Dean said. "His bite really hurts."

"Okay, his bite is worse than his bark," Willow agreed. "So like, don't let him bite you or anything."

Alex shuddered and laughed at the same time.

"But mostly, he's harmless. You probably won't believe it but he's actually a nice guy," Willow continued to explain. "His head it just wrecked right now. He and Charlie and Casey and Ruby were literally about to pack up and move away to the city together. They were about to leave everything behind them, all their complications and stuff and start a whole new life together. And then she got shot and… well, now everything's a mess."

"I get it," Alex said. "He must be heartbroken."

"He really is," Ziggy said sadly. "But it doesn't excuse him speaking to you like that."

"So we're sorry on his behalf," Dean added.

Alex was grateful.

"We all know what a great job you're doing," Leah added, joining the conversation.

"And we really are grateful," Bianca said quietly.

Liam squeezed her hand under the table. He knew what Charlie's shooting was doing to her. She had cried herself to sleep for the past few nights and it was breaking his heart. He just wished that he could persuade her to go to the hospital. However, she was stubborn. It was one of the things that he loved and hated about her.

"Jasmine is doing just as much as me," Alex said sincerely. "Nothing in any hospital would ever get done without the nursing staff."

"Well, that's very nice of you to say," Jasmine said, touch. "You can stay!"

* * *

_Next time… Joey and Aden return to Summer Bay, a new police officer arrives and Ruby pledges her commitment to her mother…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, everyone! I hope 2020 is treating you all well so far. And I hope you are all enjoying this story. I promise that Charlie and Joey will come face to face very soon! But not yet. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

Georgie Watson had mixed feelings. She had worked hard as a police officer all her life. It meant a lot to be recognised for that hard work and be asked to step up as Sergeant at Yabbie Creek Police Station. She was well aware that in the lead up to her forthcoming departure, her colleague and friend, Charlie Buckton had written a letter of recommendation for her, making it clear that no other officer would make a better Sergeant in her place. Inspector Joyce had allowed her to read the letter, which in the current circumstances, had almost reduced Watson to tears.

However, in the current circumstances, Watson wasn't sure she wanted the job. She wanted Charlie to still be in the job. She wanted her be at work, bossing everyone about. She wanted to be on patrol with her, laughing and joking the way they always had. The worst mistake Charlie had ever made was getting involved with Darryl Braxton. At first, Watson had laughed about it, thinking it had just been a flirtation or at worst, a hook up. That could be forgiven. Even Watson had to admit that he was attractive and she was as gay as a rainbow. But no. It had been more serious than that. Charlie had made some awful decisions, decisions which now looked like they could cost her more than her career. They could cost an amazing woman her life. It broke Watson's heart just thinking about it. Whatever she may have done, Charlie did not deserve that.

She couldn't get the memory of the crime scene out of her head. She had barely slept, waking up sweating and screaming at the image of her friend, her dear friend bleeding out on the floor. Dead. So very nearly dead. She was only grateful that her girlfriend of nine years, Jess was so kind, patient and supportive, even in the middle of the night when she had a long day of work ahead of her in the morning.

"And I'd like to introduce you to your new Constable," Inspector Joyce said, snapping Watson's thoughts back into the present moment.

She found herself face to face with a tall, blonde haired young man who extended his hand. She felt like she had met him somewhere before but she couldn't quite recall.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Colby Thorne."

* * *

Charlie was almost surprised to see Brax that morning. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was going on but he seemed distant. Ruby had been beside her almost every moment. Leah had also visited, as had Morag. Jasmine seemed to have hardly come off shift, also popping in to see her and do her obs. Casey had come with Ruby several times.

The person she had truly missed was Bianca. She had so desperately hoped that if one good thing had come from all of this was that they might become friends again. But alas, Bianca was obviously still angry with her.

Apart from that was Brax. He had visited her plenty but he just didn't seem to be… there. He held her hand but it didn't have the same warmth of once upon a time. He didn't look at her in the same way. Everything between them suddenly felt hollow and empty. She didn't know if it was just her. She was on a lot of medication and she felt very dazed and confused. But something really didn't feel right when it came to her boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Okay," she said.

She was a woman of brief explanations these days.

"How are you?" she asked. "You look… tired."

He looked hungover.

"I'm fine," he said, taking her hand.

She still felt like there was no life in either of them.

"Any news on… investigation?" she asked.

She was seeing a speech therapist, arranged by Alex but she felt like she was making slow progress. It had been pointed out to her that it was very early days.

"I don't know," he said. "I just beat him up and handed him over."

Charlie sighed.

"Why are you sighing like that?" he demanded. "You don't think the guy that shot my girlfriend deserves a beating? I should have killed him!"

"What good would that have done?" she asked, an effort to get the words out.

"It would have made me feel better," he said.

She didn't reply. What she wanted to say was that while she was hospitalised, what she wanted was for her boyfriend to be comforting her daughter and keeping her safe. She wanted him to trust her colleagues at the police station to bring her potential killer to justice, not become some sort of vigilante. She wanted him to be a father figure to her child and look after her.

But perhaps that's what the distance was between them. Before, Brax and Ruby had been close. Brax's sense of family, the way he looked after his brothers, the way he cared for Ruby, was one of things that had attracted her to him. But now, he seemed so lost and lonely. It hurt her to see him like that. It felt like she couldn't reach him. And it worried her that in such a moment of crisis, he had stormed off on his own mission and not looked around him and cared for those that truly needed him. What did that say for their future?

"You do understand?" Brax asked.

"I get it," she said.

"What else would you have wanted me to do?" he asked.

"Look after Ruby," she told him honestly.

"Ruby had half the Bay flapping around her," he said dismissively. "She didn't need me."

"She needed you," Charlie said certainly.

Brax dropped her hand and stood up.

"I don't need this," he snapped.

He barged out of the room without saying goodbye. Charlie remained in her hospital room alone.

* * *

Aden pulled into the caravan park and parked the car.

"You ready for this?" he asked Joey.

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

She climbed out of the car and opened the back door, reaching in and unclipping Jasper who bounded excitedly out onto the grass. The three of them walked up to Summer Bay House and knocked. They were greeted favourably by Alf Stewart who happily rented them a van at a discounted rate. Jasper was very eager to meet him.

The friends settled themselves into a van with the dog. Joey sat on the bed, ruffling Jasper's fur.

"Well, this is going to be cosy," she said.

"I've slept in worse places," Aden remarked. "Not to mention with worse people!"

"Yeah," Joey laughed. "Me too!"

She lay back on the bed and the cried out when Jasper jumped on top of her.

"Woah! Dog! You're too big for that!"

He jumped off her. Joey remained flat while Aden unpacked his bag.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked. "Are you going straight to the hospital? Am I tagging along? What are we doing?"

"Aden, it's like you're verbalising the dog! I honestly have no idea," Joey said honestly. "It's just so weird being back here. I never thought I'd ever come back here again. I thought I'd cleansed myself of this place."

"Yeah," Aden sighed, sitting down beside her. "So did I."

"At least your ex isn't here," Joey said wickedly, sitting back up.

"Yeah, my ex ran off with Angelo Rosetta!" Aden balked, standing up and throwing a pair of balled up socks at her head. "I mean, come on!"

Joey chuckled.

"Well, he had my ex first so…"

She pulled a face.

"I mean, there must be _something _about him but I never saw it myself," Aden said.

Joey threw the socks back to him. He caught them easily and put them away.

"Honestly, they're shacked up with their baby and everything," Aden said, shaking his head. "They post family selfies on Facebook!"

"Do you wish that could have been you?" Joey asked seriously.

"No," he replied equally as seriously.

She budged up as he joined her on the bed again.

"I could never have given Nicole that life," he said. "I wish I could have but I just couldn't. One day, maybe I'll meet the right girl and we'll have a happy life together but it's going to take a long time for me to be in a place where not every girl gets immediately compared to Belle."

Joey put her arm around him.

"And besides, essentially, I've already met my number one," he added with a grin. "I'm very happy with you and the dog."

Joey laughed and gave him a squeeze.

"So, about Charlie…"

* * *

Ruby had gone to visit Charlie and this was a much warmer visit, which Charlie appreciated greatly. She had brought her some treats and her iPod so that she could listen to some music. She wasn't up to reading yet but she hoped that while she was stuck in here, she would eventually be able to pass the time by catching up on some books or something.

"Everyone is asking after you," Ruby said. "I can hardly cross the street without someone stopping me, wanting to know how you are."

"That's nice… people care," Charlie said.

She was genuinely touched that she had received so many kind messages. She just longed for something… anything from Bianca.

"What day is it?" she suddenly asked.

"Monday," Ruby told her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Mrs Austen said I could finish early," Ruby said. "I've done all but one of my exams."

"What about the last one?"

"She said I can re-sit and not to worry about it," her daughter explained. "Please don't worry, Charlie. Everything is in hand. All you have to focus on is getting better."

"If it's not too late, you should try… the exam, Ruby. I don't want you to… to mess up your future… for me," Charlie tried.

"I'm not messing anything up, Mum," Ruby said firmly.

The word slipped out without her thinking about it. It startled them both. A lump ached in Charlie's throat. Ruby had never called her 'Mum' before but she had been thinking of her as her Mum so strongly these past few days. She'd thought saying the word directly to her, while she was awake, would feel weird but it didn't. It just felt right.

"Is that okay?" she asked quietly. "To call you that?"

Charlie just nodded, feeling overwhelmed. Ruby leant closer, still holding her hand.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she said. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't," she said. "I just… you've never… before."

"When you… I thought I was going to lose you," Ruby tried to explain. "All I kept thinking was I never got the chance to really tell you how much I love you. And to tell you that you _are_ my Mum. And that I'm glad about it. And I do love you… Mum," she said earnestly.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

* * *

Willow smiled broadly as her new friend, Doctor Neilson approached, dressed in sportswear, ready for the free personal training session she had offered her the night before.

"Well, well, well," she said. "You actually turned up. I'm impressed."

"I'm a woman of my word," Alex assured her.

The two women smiled at each other.

"Good to know," Willow replied. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

_Next time… Alex and Willow bond, Alex stands up to Brax and Joey and Aden begin to settle into the Bay…_


	7. Chapter 7

_For Thane who literally spent a weekend reading through all the chapters of this story so far, the entire story of _Exes _and loads and loads of chapters of _A Different Way_. You are amazing! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seven**

Alex collapsed onto the beach, utterly exhausted. She felt like she had no breath in her lungs. Willow stood over her, grinning rather triumphantly.

"You're really unfit," she said.

Alex opened her eyes.

"May I suggest you don't become a motivational speaker?"

Willow smiled and held out her hand, pulling Alex to her feet.

"You've genuinely done really well today," she said more sincerely. "I'm impressed."

"Too late, to be honest," Alex said a little sulkily.

"I'm surprised that someone so… well, fit, is so unfit," Willow commented.

Alex giggled, not quite sure how to take the comment.

"But you definitely have potential," Willow told her. "If you want to carry on?"

The truth was, Alex had no desire to carry on working out. She had always hated exercise. However, she very much enjoyed Willow's company and not just because she found her attractive. She also thought she was really funny and generally quite charming. And of all the people she had met the night before, Willow had been the one to make the most effort with her. Alex didn't think she would stay in the Bay too long. She never stayed anywhere very long. But she did want to make friends while she was here or Summer Bay would be an extremely lonely experience. And Willow seemed like a great person to start with.

"Mmm… okay, sure," she agreed. "Why not?"

"Really?" Willow exclaimed. "Wow! I thought for sure you were humouring me!"

"Well, I can't say I'm a massive exercise fan but I did like the teacher and I am keen to get fit and make friends so count me in," Alex said.

"Well, I like to think we're already friends," Willow said, leading the way back into the gym. "And you're also the town hero after what you've done for Charlie. So I wouldn't worry about bonding with people. Not that I don't want you to sign up. Quick, where's my diary?"

Alex chuckled and retrieved her phone to make a PT date with her new friend, although it was still against her better judgement.

"Are you _ever _at the damn hospital?"

Alex didn't even need to turn around to know it was Brax speaking to her. She saw Willow glaring past her shoulder. Alex turned around slowly to face him, refusing to be intimidated.

"Are you?" she asked.

He stood up a little taller.

"I was there this morning," he informed her.

"And I'll be there as soon as my shift starts this afternoon," she replied. "Is that acceptable to you?"

Behind her, Willow was quietly impressed. Brax decided to ignore her and walk out. Alex let out a breath and turned back to Willow who reached out and held both her hands.

"Well done," she said. "That was really cool."

"It didn't feel cool," Alex admitted. "I really am doing my best for Charlie. I've been putting in extra hours and…"

Willow squeezed her hands across the counter and leant in close.

"Hey," she said softly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. You saved Charlie's life against the odds. We all know that. You're amazing and we all love you. Brax is hurting and he's taking it all out on the first person he can think of. It's wrong and it's not fair. But just remember that you have all of us looking out for you."

Alex sighed heavily and thanked her gratefully. They rested their foreheads together for a moment, still holding hands before Willow moved around the counter and took Alex into her arms for a hug. Alex was grateful. She hadn't been hugged in a long time and she knew she'd clung on for longer than she should have.

"Hey," Willow said gently when they parted. "You're stuck with me for life now!"

Alex smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said again.

* * *

Ruby was still with Charlie when the police came knocking on the hospital room door. Charlie smiled when she saw Watson in uniform. Her badge read: Sergeant G. Watson.

"Hey, Sergeant… W… Watson," she managed, proud of her friend.

The police officer moved further into the room, anxiously asking Charlie how she was feeling.

"Oh, you know… great," Charlie said.

Watson wanted to hug her. But they had never hugged before. She felt shy.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you, Charlie," she said sincerely. "We've caught the guy."

"Brax said," Ruby said stiffly.

Behind her, a police officer neither Buckton girl recognised shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Oh, this is Constable Colby Thorne," Watson said. "He's been transferred to our station."

Charlie allowed herself a small smile at the use of the word 'our'. Colby reached out and shook Charlie's hand, introducing himself. Charlie eyed him for a moment. She hadn't thought she recognised him but the name rang a bell and now his face looked a little familiar.

"Have we met?" she asked.

"Um… no, I don't think so," he replied a little nervously. "I've never worked here before."

She accepted it.

"We're partnered for the day," Watson said. "He's helping me work on your case. I know it's a little soon to question you but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind? You know how important it is to get statements as quickly as possible."

"I don't think Charlie's strong enough to…" Ruby interjected.

"It's okay…" Charlie assured her. "I don't remember much but…"

"Whatever you remember," Watson said. "It's all important."

* * *

Joey and Aden had taken Jasper for a walk. He had been cooped up in the car for a good long while. He needed to stretch his legs and Joey needed to clear her head. It felt good to be back on the beautiful beach they knew so well and had spent so much time on. Jasper ran on ahead of them, enjoying the soft sand under his paws.

"Are you going to call ahead or just turn up?" Aden asked now that Joey had decided to go to the hospital.

"I have no idea," Joey admitted. "I mean, she might not even want to see me. Nothing has actually changed between us. All that's happened is that I had a weird dream about her that freaked me out."

"Well, from the sounds of things, I think she'll just be pleased that you care," Aden said. "I've told you before how much she missed you after you left."

"Well, she moved on pretty quickly from what you said too," Joey pointed out.

"I don't think she did really," Aden said. "I think she just didn't want to be alone."

Joey sighed.

"Nor did I."

She looked up suddenly and called Jasper back, jogging hurriedly over to him, apologising to the two women he was jumping all over.

"Hey, it's okay," the first woman said, petting him.

"Yeah, he's cute," the other woman agreed.

They were sat side by side having just finished eating lunch together.

"Sorry," Joey said. "He gets excited when he meets new people. But he knows he's supposed to ask before he bulldozes people!"

The first woman smiled at her. Joey smiled back curiously, wondering if she could pick up a small hint of a team player from her.

"I'm Joey," she introduced herself. "And this is Jasper."

"And I'm Aden," her best friend said, catching up.

The two women introduced themselves as Alex and Willow.

"Are you new around here?" Willow asked. "I don't think I've met you before. And I think I would absolutely have noticed this cutie!"

She began fussing with the very excited dog again, making Alex laugh. Joey was now absolutely certain that at the very least, Alex was gay and very much interested in Willow. Now she was keen to work out Willow.

"Actually, we're old," Aden told them. "We both lived here a few years ago. We're just visiting."

"Oh, awesome," Willow said.

"A shame for me though," Alex chuckled. "I was hoping to stop being the only new girl in town."

"Oh, you're the new girl, are you?" Joey asked.

"Alex is a Doctor!" Willow said, clearly impressed.

Joey decided that whether Willow knew it yet or not, she was definitely into Alex. The Doctor chuckled and shook her head.

"But weirdly, she sucks at keeping fit," Willow added.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be encouraging me!" Alex protested.

"I am!" Willow insisted. "I'm encouraging you to keep going!"

"I just signed up for more classes, didn't I?" Alex complained. "What more do you want?"

Joey smiled but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Hey, you guys don't want any gym sessions or personal training while you're back in town, do you?" Willow offered her and Aden.

* * *

It had helped to speak to Watson. Charlie had known from the moment she'd woken up that the police would come and speak to her and what she would say had been playing on her mind. She had been honest, explaining what she remembered of that morning. She had heard someone at the door and seen Jake. Heard two shots. Then collapsed. She had struggled to explain that she had thought she was going to die, worried that Ruby was going to find her, which she now knew she had. Ruby had cried while Charlie had told the story, holding onto her mother's hand. Watson had been kind, patient and supportive.

Now, Charlie was sat up in bed with Ruby and Leah beside her, attempting to eat some actual food. She was still finding everything so exhausting but she was absolutely determined to fight her injuries and get out of hospital as soon as possible. Throughout the day, it was easier to stay positive, especially when Ruby was around. But it was harder at night when she was alone and plagued with memories and fears.

"You're doing so well, Mum," Ruby said, encouraging her.

Leah smiled at her housemate's use of language. If anything good had come of this, it was that mother and daughter had grown so much closer.

"Just take it slow and don't rush, okay?"

"It tastes good," Charlie said to Leah. "Thanks."

The hospital food did not taste good. Leah had been kind enough to bring her a meal from home.

"You're welcome, Charlie," Leah said affectionately. "I'm happy to bring in anything you want. Hey, I'll even sneak in some desserts when the Doctor isn't looking, if you like!"

Charlie grinned.

"She's nice… the Doctor," she said.

"She is," Leah said. "She came out for a drink last night, actually."

Ruby's eyes lit up.

"She did?" she asked. "Did Jas organise it?"

"Yeah," Leah said. "Why?"

"Oh, I just… I asked her if she would include her," Ruby admitted. "I felt like she might be a bit lonely. She's just arrived here and doesn't know anyone and I was worried about her not having any friends. She's so nice and everything."

Charlie smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"What?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"You're so kind," she told her. "Even with all this going on… you worry about… Alex."

Ruby squeezed her free hand.

"It is kind," Leah agreed. "And it was a really fun night. Alex is lovely and she got along well with everyone. She and Willow really hit it off, actually. She convinced the poor woman to sign up for a PT session!"

Charlie laughed. Pretty much everyone had been through Willow's rigorous training.

"Sounds like she… fitting in well," she said.

They were interrupted by a polite knock on the door. Alex walked in, smiling cheerfully.

"Speak of the devil," Leah said.

Alex blushed a little shyly.

"Really?" she asked.

"I was just informing these two that you got roped into one of Willow's PT sessions," Leah explained.

"Oh, yes! I had it this morning!" she shuddered. "That woman is exhausting!"

The other three laughed.

"Not to mention manipulative," Alex continued. "For some reason I signed up to another five sessions and I don't even understand how that happened."

"Yeah, she does that," Charlie chuckled.

Alex smiled and moved to the end of the bed, picking up Charlie's folder of notes.

"But enough about me," she said more seriously. "How is my favourite patient feeling? I see you're eating. That's a massive improvement."

"Leah brought food from home," Ruby said.

"Lucky Charlie," Alex said.

"Luckier if I hadn't been shot but definitely lucky to get home cooked meals," Charlie said.

She smirked at Alex who was relieved to find her already able to make jokes.

"You make a good point," she said. "I probably wouldn't play you for luck in a game of Trumps."

Charlie snorted and then started coughing. Ruby was struck with panic. Alex rushed over and kept her still. Charlie clung onto her until she calmed down. Her whole body hurt – well, the parts of her body that she could still feel probably.

"It wasn't that funny, Charlie," Alex told her, settling her back in bed.

Charlie closed her eyes and smiled.

"I just haven't laughed properly in a while," she said. "You have an easy audience."

Alex tucked a strand of hair behind Charlie's ear and instructed her to continue eating. Charlie hung onto her a moment, closing her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "It felt good to laugh. Mostly."

"Well, let's do more if it," Alex suggested. "Safely. None of this choking business."

Charlie let go of her and continued eating.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey finally come face to face…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"You sure you don't want me to come in for moral support?" Aden asked.

They were in the car, outside the hospital. Joey assured him that she would be fine and that he should go and catch up with his friends, namely Irene who wouldn't forgive him if she found out he had been in the Bay for hours now without looking her up.

"Okay," he said. "Good luck. Call me when you're done."

She put on her bravest smile and climbed out of the car, making her way up to the front desk. She took a deep breath, trying to psyche herself up to be brave enough to ask for Charlie. If only any of these people were familiar to her now. If only she had a friend. She was starting regret sending Aden away. He did have friends here. Nobody would question him coming back to the Bay to see Irene and popping his head in to see Charlie. Joey would be able to slip in undetected. She had no real idea what Charlie's life was like now. She had no idea if she would even welcome a visit.

Changing her mind, Joey turned away. She got as far as some chairs and sat down heavily on one of them, utterly torn between going forward and back.

"Hi, are you… Joey?" said a kind sounding voice.

Joey looked up and found herself face to face with one of the women she'd met on the beach earlier that day. She suddenly recalled that her friend had mentioned she was a Doctor.

"Uh, yeah, that's right," she said nervously.

"I'm Alex," the Doctor said. "We met on the beach?"

"Yes, I remember," Joey said.

Alex came to sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You look a little anxious. Do you need to see someone?"

Joey swallowed.

"I've come to see a patient," Joey said. "I just… I haven't been in touch with her for a long time so I'm a bit… well, yeah… anxious."

"What's her name?" Alex asked. "Maybe she's one of mine?"

Joey told her Charlie's name. Alex smiled.

"She is indeed one of mine," the Doctor confirmed.

"How is she doing?" Joey asked eagerly.

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself?" Alex asked. "Or are you too anxious?"

The question was gentle, not challenging or unkind. Joey exhaled slowly.

"I don't know if she'll even want to see me," she admitted. "It's been nearly three years and I don't want to stress her out by barging in."

"Would it help if her very kind Doctor let her know you were here?" Alex offered.

Joey accepted gratefully. Alex patted her shoulder and stood up, promising to be back shortly. Joey sank back in the uncomfortable, plastic chair. She felt like she had been a baby but when it had come to it, she had been too scared to be brave. But she was touched that Alex, who judging by the busy hospital around her, had quite enough to do, was so compassionate.

* * *

On her way into Charlie's hospital room, Alex passed Brax who was on his way out. He didn't acknowledge her. He rarely did. Of all of Charlie's loved ones, she found him to be the least friendly. She had it on good authority, that he was a lovely guy and that he seemed to be reacting badly to the grief of what had happened to his girlfriend. But Alex wasn't convinced that it was an acceptable explanation. She had seen plenty of people torn up with grief during her time practicing medicine. In fact, over these past few days, she had seen a teenager utterly broken at the idea that she might lose her mother, the one person in the whole world that she had ever truly been able to rely on. And yet Ruby had been nothing but kind and compassionate throughout.

She knocked.

"Brax?" came a quiet voice from inside the room.

Alex poked her head round the door.

"Sorry, Charlie, it's just me," she apologised.

"Oh, it's fine," Charlie said. "He was in a bad mood anyway."

Alex frowned at how sad she looked. She took what had probably been his seat.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" she asked.

Her patient seemed a little emotional.

"I'm okay."

Alex waited.

"He just… he's so distant," Charlie admitted. "It's like I've… like I've really pissed him off."

"How?" Alex wondered.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "By getting shot?"

Tears threatened the corners of her eyes. Alex reached out and held her hand.

"He's obviously just struggling with what's happened," she said. "Which is completely selfish because everyone, including him, should be rallying around you right now. I'm sorry that you don't feel more supported."

"He's never been good at the… the emotional stuff… I guess," Charlie sighed.

She forced a smile.

"Did you need something?" she asked. "Not more needles?"

"Nope," Alex assured her. "I found someone out in the waiting room hoping to see you. She said she hasn't seen you in a while so she was nervous about coming in so I said I'd let you know she was here so you could tell her whether you wanted to see her or not."

Charlie was puzzled as she tried to wrack her brains over who it could be. For a moment, she hoped it was Joey but she dismissed it as ridiculous. It was just that the dream she had had about her had been playing on her mind. Then she thought perhaps it might be Bianca, willing to give their friendship another chance.

"Who is it?" she asked eagerly.

"She said her name is Joey," Alex told her.

Charlie's heart monitor flickered. Alex noticed but was more interested than concerned as it settled.

"Joey?" Charlie repeated.

"That's what she said," Alex confirmed. "Dark hair. Kind of shy. Pretty."

Charlie nodded.

"Joey," she agreed.

"So… would you like to see her?"

"Yes. Yes, please," Charlie said.

It wasn't even a question in her mind. Alex stood up.

"I'd better go and put the poor girl out of her misery then," she said, heading for the door.

* * *

Joey stood up as soon as she saw Alex heading in her direction.

"What did she say?" she asked nervously, her hands clasped anxiously.

"She wants to see you," Alex told her. "She didn't even hesitate."

Joey breathed out an audible sigh of relief as she followed Alex down the corridor. They paused outside Charlie's room. Alex turned back to Joey.

"She looks a little fragile, okay?" the Doctor said seriously. "She's hooked up a lot of machines."

Joey swallowed worriedly.

"But the good news is that she's awake, she's talking, she's even laughing at times," Alex told her. "She's strong. I don't know what you are to each other but she seems really glad you've come to see her and she needs every reason she can find to smile."

She squeezed Joey's shoulder and left her alone to visit Charlie. Joey took a couple of deep breaths and knocked on Charlie's door. She thought she heard a quiet voice on the other side so she pushed open the door. She wanted to burst into tears when she saw the once strong, capable police officer lying there so small and broken in the hospital bed. Alex had tried to warn her but it hadn't been enough.

She forced herself to stay strong and look past the trauma Charlie was obviously enduring. She found Charlie's beautiful face. They locked eyes, just gazing at each other for several long moments.

"Well… that was a long…three months," Charlie said eventually.

Joey didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She moved closer to the bed and sat down in the chair that had been occupied by Brax and then Alex.

"I'd ask how you've been but…"

"Shot," Charlie shrugged.

This time Joey half laughed and half cried. Charlie reached out her hand and softly wiped Joey's cheek. Joey took her hand in both of hers and kissed her fingers and palm. Charlie felt more of Joey's tears drip onto her palm and down her wrist.

"How have _you _been?" Charlie eventually asked.

"Oh… you know… okay," Joey said. "I mean, better than you, obviously."

They two women looked each other, still taking in each other's faces.

"How come you're back?" Charlie asked.

She could hardly believe Joey Collins was here, holding her hand like this.

"You'll laugh at me," Joey said shyly.

A small smile played on Charlie's lips. She couldn't wait for the answer now.

"I had the weirdest dream about you," Joey admitted. "It woke me up and I was just so worried. Then I found out what had happened and I had to come, I had to."

Charlie gazed at her.

"When was your dream?" she asked.

"Last night," Joey told her. "Aden and I came over this morning."

"I dreamt about you last night too," Charlie replied.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey have a lot of catching up to do, Alex and Willow get closer and Watson makes a discovery about Colby…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Alex peeped through the window of Charlie's hospital room. She smiled as she saw Charlie and Joey, close together and holding hands. She walked out of the hospital and towards her car. In the driver's seat, she checked her phone. She smiled more when she saw she had a text from Willow, inviting her out for a drink if she was free. She replied and accepted, apologising for the late reply and asking if she was still out. She got an immediate, affirmative response with a smiley emoji. Pleased, Alex started her car and headed down to Angelo's.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're actually here," Charlie said. "I feel like I'm having a weird dream."

She stroked Joey's hand, never wanting to let her go.

"It does feel a bit surreal," Joey admitted.

She couldn't take her eyes off of her ex-girlfriend. She felt drawn in by her beauty but broken by her tragedy.

"Charlie, what happened to you?" she finally asked. "And please don't joke."

Charlie swallowed.

"I've been seeing this guy," she explained awkwardly.

"Charlie, it's been three years," Joey said gently. "We're allowed to see other people."

Charlie nodded and continued.

"His name is Brax and he's involved in this gang," she said. "The River Boys."

"This River Boys?" Joey exclaimed. "Shit, Charlie! You're dating a River Boy?"

Charlie had almost forgotten that of course Joey would know who they were. They had been notorious for years in the area and Joey had lived in Summer Bay all her life. Until Charlie had broken her heart and chased her away, that is.

"It wasn't planned," Charlie said. "Believe me. I tried to fight how I felt. We both did. He didn't want to date a cop any more than I wanted to date him. We must have split up and got back together about a thousand times."

"But you love each other," Joey realised.

"He's the only person who ever came close to how I felt about you," Charlie said. "And you were the first person that I had ever fallen in love with before."

Joey smiled sadly.

"And you were my first love too," she said. "My only love."

They sighed in unison.

"Anyway, how did you end up shot?"

"A rival gang member," Charlie said. "It's a long story but it was revenge. It's been a constant game of revenge for years."

"And you got caught in the crossfire," Joey concluded.

"I killed his brother," Charlie confessed.

Joey looked alarmed. Charlie quickly explained that it was kill or be killed and she hadn't stopped beating herself up over it. The more she tried to explain that she had been held hostage and hers and Brax's lives had been in danger, the more she began to panic. Her heartrate increased and she began to tremble, terrified of what Joey would think of her.

"Charlie," Joey said gently but clearly. "Charlie… Charlie, calm down. Please."

Charlie stopped rambling as Joey managed to make eye contact with her.

"I know you would never do anything like that without a reason," Joey said.

Charlie began to weep. She hadn't cried since the shooting, not properly. The odd tear may have slipped out but she hadn't properly let herself go, not even earlier with the police. She had tried to stay strong in front of her family and friends, especially Ruby and with the distance between herself and Brax, it didn't especially feel like a safe environment to open up. But suddenly, Joey's kindness overwhelmed her. She sobbed hard, her whole body shaking. Joey stood up and gathered Charlie into her arms. It was a long while later before the tears stopped. Joey shed a few of her own but thankfully, Charlie hadn't seen them.

* * *

Alex was a little nervous as she entered Angelo's All these people were still very new to her but she was very much looking forward to seeing Willow again. They'd had a lot of fun last night and this morning and she was making her feel very welcome in Summer Bay.

"Hi!" the woman in question hollered, waving her over.

She was sat with Jasmine, Dean and Ziggy and immediately offered her a drink. Alex ordered a soft drink. The others look puzzled until Alex explained that she had just come from the hospital and was driving. Willow took everyone's orders and headed up to the bar. Alex took the seat next the one she had vacated and waited anxiously for her to return.

"So, you've been at the hospital all day?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Pretty long shift. Mind you, you mustn't have finished much earlier?"

She directed her question to Jasmine.

"A couple of hours ago," the nurse said.

"Well, it's nice of you both to come out when you must be tired," Ziggy said.

"It's nice to be invited," Alex admitted a little shyly.

Willow returned with the drinks.

"We like hanging out with you," she said, having overheard her new friend. "Don't we?"

The others agreed, making Alex chuckle.

"Well, I like hanging out with you guys too," she said.

"Cheers to that," Dean said, raising his glass.

* * *

Joey reluctantly sat back down but stayed close. She stroked Charlie's hair gently. Charlie closed her eyes. It felt good to have let everything out of her system properly. It felt cleansing, if a little embarrassing.

"Sorry," she managed.

"You don't have to apologise to me," Joey said.

Charlie opened her eyes, looking directly at her.

"Well, that's not true really, is it?" she said seriously. "I have so much to apologise to you for."

"No," Joey said seriously. "That's done, okay? The line is drawn. No apologies. This is the reality we're living in. You've been through hell. I'm not here for an apology or to try and steal you away from your boyfriend or complicate your life."

Charlie found herself feeling a little disappointed by her last statement. Then confused.

"I'm just here to support you, okay?" Joey said. "Whatever you need."

She took Charlie's hand and kissed it softly.

"I'm here."

* * *

"How was Charlie today?" Willow asked. "I really need to go to the hospital and visit her. Things have just been so full on with work. I've just taken on this really challenging new client."

She smirked at Alex who pointedly ignored her. Dean picked up on it.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked curiously.

"I'm the crappy client," Alex informed him.

"Hey!" Willow protested. "I never said crappy! I said challenging. I mean, I'm going to earn so much cash out of you!"

"Push your luck and I will cancel," Alex warned.

"Well, you paid up front so…"

"I won't renew then," Alex told her.

"Yeah, you will," the Personal Trainer said certainly.

Alex just shook her head and informed her that her confidence was irritating.

"The way you two carry on is as if you've been married for ten years," Jasmine told them.

Alex laughed. Willow shifted a little in her chair. She wasn't prepared to tell anyone about it but ever since they'd met last night, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Alex. It was strange. It felt like they had known each for so much longer that just a day. Somehow they had just connected. Conversation with Alex was so fun and easy. She had never really had that with anyone before.

"So, how is Charlie?" Ziggy asked. "I think the question got lost in the banter."

"She's doing okay," Alex said. "Every day she gets a little stronger. But I think she'd love a visit from anyone willing. She seems to thrive from the company. I gather she was a very active, sociable person before so being trapped in a hospital bed isn't suiting her terribly well."

"I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling," Ziggy said sadly.

"It's pretty stressful for her," Alex said. "We're doing everything we can to get her well again but it's going to be a very long, difficult road."

"How long is she going to be in hospital for?" Dean asked.

"For the foreseeable," Alex said.

"At least they got the scumbag," he said. "Not that that's ever going to end the situation. Nothing's ever really going to end it."

He looked stressed. Alex suspected that there was a dark underbelly to this town that she didn't want to know about.

"At least none of it's anything to do with any of us now," Willow told him.

Alex kept her face neutral but it was a surprise to learn that the Willow she had met had anything to do with anyone connected to what had happened to Charlie. But then, Willow had been full of surprises so far. She was looking forward to getting to know her more.

"You're right," Dean said, snapping Alex back to attention. "We're much better off."

"Cheers to that," Ziggy said, raising her glass.

* * *

"Sorry!" Watson said, walking into the changing room.

The newest recruit to the team, Colby was just reaching for a t-shirt. He turned. Watson froze. Emblazoned across his back was a tattoo: Blood and Sand.

"What the fuck is that?" she demanded.

He hurriedly put his t-shirt on.

"What?" he managed.

"Your tattoo," she said, striding further into the room. "Why the hell do you have a River Boys tattoo on your back?"

"Look, I can explain," Colby said.

"Explain that you're part of this whole mess?" she accused. "You're one of the reasons that one of our best officers is a hospital bed? That she'll never serve again? Never walk again?"

"I'm not a River Boy!" Colby insisted.

"Like hell you're not!" Watson snapped. "Just like the words, do you?"

"I swear!" Colby said, holding his hands up. "Please! Let me explain!"

Watson folded her arms, glaring at him.

"You've got two minutes to persuade me," she told him.

* * *

Joey didn't want to leave. But she could see that Charlie was tired and needed to rest.

"You will come back, won't you?" Charlie asked urgently, holding tightly to her hand.

She accepted that she was exhausted but she was afraid that if she let Joey walk out the door, she would never see her again.

"I promise," Joey said.

"Your phone number," Charlie said. "Please can I have your phone number? Your old one stopped working ages ago."

She blushed. Joey smiled with both sadness and curiosity. She picked up Charlie's phone from the beside and typed in the code the police officer gave her, discovering that she was still a contact, complete with a photo in her address book. She updated the number.

"Mine's still the same," Charlie told her.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Joey promised. "Arrange a good time for me to come back and see you, okay?"

Charlie thanked her. Joey leant over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Charlie closed her eyes, feeling Joey's lips on her skin. The former couple smiled affectionately at each other before Joey slipped out the door as quietly as she had come.

* * *

"I _was _a River Boy," Colby explained. "Once upon a time. A long time ago."

"You're not making this better," Watson informed him, her arms still folded.

She stood over him, where he was sat on the bench in the changing room.

"But I left," he stumbled. "I turned my back on my friends, my family, everything I knew. I wanted to do something good with my life, Watson. I abandoned my whole life and joined the police force."

Watson tried to resist softening towards him.

"So you're not affiliated with them now?" she asked, her arms relaxing just a little.

"Not at all," Colby promised. "And the force do know about my past."

She was annoyed that she hadn't been informed, being that she was meant to be working with him.

"I haven't spoken to anyone in the gang for years," he said. "I have no involvement or connections."

"Well, that's probably about to change," she told him. "You know what's been going on here?"

"Yeah," Colby sighed.

Watson sat down beside him, suddenly understanding why he had been so uncomfortable in Charlie's hospital room.

"Do you know Brax?"

"Everyone knows Brax," he said. "I haven't seen him since I was a kid."

"And Jake? The guy that shot Charlie?" Watson asked.

"I was fighting his gang before I could shave," Colby said.

Watson sighed heavily.

"And you've kept your seniors informed of everything?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Let's have a proper meeting tomorrow," she suggested. "Maybe you could be genuinely helpful. We need to close this case properly. For Charlie."

He agreed. He wanted to help.

* * *

Alex and Willow walked out of Angelo's together.

"So… you have an interesting back story..." Alex ventured.

"Oh… right," Willow said. "Well… probably. I'm sure you do too."

She felt awkward. She liked to think she that she was an upstanding member of the community now but in the past, she hadn't been such a shining citizen. She had charged into Summer Bay like a bat out of hell, causing chaos. She had shouted loudly and demanded everything she thought she was owed. It had actually been Charlie who had taken her under her wing. She had seen right through her and recognised that really, she just needed support. She had found her a place to live with Irene. She had got her a job at the gym, which she was doing really well at. She genuinely had a lot to thank Charlie for.

"My life's been pretty boring, actually," Alex confessed. "I went to Uni. I studied. Became a Doctor. That's pretty much all I've known."

Willow stopped talking and faced her.

"What about relationships?" she asked.

Alex cringed. She didn't know what to say.

"Also boring," she ventured. "I was with someone for ten years. We broke up a couple of years ago. And I've been on my own since then."

"Wow," Willow said. "Ten years? That's… that's a long time to love someone."

"Yeah," Alex said. "It was hard to say goodbye."

"What happened?"

"We just wanted different things in the end," Alex said. "What about you? Are you with anyone or…?"

"Nope," Willow told her. "Nobody loves me!"

Alex chuckled.

"I find that hard to believe," she said.

"Oh, believe it!" Willow said. "Dean and I used to date on and off. But otherwise… nobody really. I've always just been kind of on my own in life. I mean, I'm not sad about it. Well, maybe a little sad. It kind of sucks when you're always the single friend!"

Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that," she said. "Half the reason I moved away from where I lived was because I'd always been in a couple. Then suddenly I was Sad Alex, always tagging on as a third wheel to dinner parties and drinks. One night, I was sat there with my mates and I looked around at them, all in pairs and I just thought… screw this. I can't do it anymore. And I left. I quit my job. I sold my house. I just left."

Willow's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she squeaked.

Alex nodded.

"Deadly," she said.

"So, you can be pretty spontaneous then?" Willow half laughed, as they began walking again.

"Sometimes a little too much," Alex admitted.

"I kind of thought you were too sensible!" Willow grinned.

"Oh, really?" Alex said. "I'm not sure how to take that!"

"It's a compliment," Willow said.

They had found their way to the beach.

"I guess it's just because you're so clever," she said. "I didn't think that went hand in hand with being impulsive. I mean, _I'm _impulsive! I didn't think you were!"

Alex chuckled.

"Not always," she said. "But sometimes I can't stop myself."

"So, you sold up, quit your job and…?"

"I took up temp work and I've spent the past couple of years just renting and going from place to place on different contracts," Alex explained. "And I guess I'll carry on doing that until I find the right place to settle down."

They sat down on the sand together.

"Well, I hope it's here," Willow said earnestly. "I've only known you for a day and I feel like I've known you forever. I don't think I've ever met someone before that just gets me the way that you do. You know, like Dean said upstairs – like we're an old married couple or something. I don't know what it is but I feel so connected to you. I'm being weird, aren't I? I'm freaking you out. I'm sorry. I just… I really like you and I…"

She was cut off when Alex kissed her.

* * *

_Next time… Willow and Alex try to work out where they stand with each other…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Willow closed her eyes for a moment, her own lips pressed against Alex's. Then she pulled back, startled over what was actually happening.

"Um…"

Alex was absolutely mortified. She cursed herself for not maintaining control. She knew from Willow's expression that she had just made a terrible mistake.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry."

She jumped to her feet.

"No, Alex, I…"

Willow jumped to her feet also but Alex was already rushing away.

"Great, _now _she can run," Willow remarked in frustration.

She touched her lips, still tingling from Alex's brief but sensual kiss. She walked back home, replaying it over and over in her mind, questions spinning in her head. Had she made Alex think she was attracted to her? _Was _she attracted to her? Did that mean that Alex was gay? Why hadn't she told her? They'd only been talking about relationships that night. Had Alex not felt that she could tell her something like that?

Willow was grateful as she climbed into bed - grateful that nobody was around when she walked through the front door. She switched the light off but she couldn't sleep. She kept touching her lips, still able to feel Alex's mouth against hers. She just didn't know what to think. She had never been so confused in all her life.

* * *

Alex felt like she couldn't breathe. She certainly couldn't sleep. What on earth had she been thinking? At no point had Willow given any indication that she was into women. In fact, she had specifically mentioned that she dated men. Why had she been so stupid as to get so carried away and ruin what could have been an amazing friendship?

She sank into bed feeling fretful and unhappy. She felt like she was never going to be able to face Willow again. And what about her friends? Willow was sure to tell her friends. She was so close to them all. What if they laughed at her? What if they hated her? She felt like she had started to make connections in this town. And she had also made a difference to people like Charlie. And now because of some stupid, thoughtless kiss, it was all ruined.

* * *

It was early when Alex did her Doctor's rounds the next morning. Charlie was barely awake when Alex knocked on the door to check on how she was doing. She had saved her until last, tending to spend a little extra time with her, partly because she genuinely needed more attention and partly because she liked her.

"Do you have bad news?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Sorry?"

"You look worried."

Alex gathered herself and smiled, assuring her patient that everything was fine.

"Then what's wrong?" Charlie asked. "I mean, my life is pretty crap. Hearing someone else's misery would seriously cheer me up."

Alex laughed and promised not to share her personal problems.

"Oh, please," Charlie begged. "I'd love to hear your personal problems. I mean, they're not going to compare to mine but I'd love to hear them."

She beamed at the Doctor she felt was becoming her friend. She genuinely enjoyed Alex's visits. Alex chuckled and sat down beside her.

"I am seriously not going to whinge at you about my boring life," she said. "Now would you please let me check your temperature? The last reading was a little high. I don't want you getting some kind of infection. Plus you've got your scans today to see what's going on with your spine."

"You'd better not be sticking a thermometer up my butt," Charlie warned.

Alex laughed loudly, promising it was just going into her ear.

"You do make me laugh, Charlie," she said, checking her temperature quickly. "It seems okay but I want it checked regularly."

She made a note in her file at the end of the bed.

"I aim to please," Charlie said. "And as for the scans, is there any point? I think we know what's going on with my spine. It's broken, right?"

Alex sighed.

"Damaged," she agreed. "You know we couldn't get all the fragments of the second bullet out. We need to look at exactly what's going on. Why you're lacking feeling."

"Well, airports are going to be fun, hey?" Charlie cracked.

Alex smiled weakly. Charlie tried too.

"So, how was your visit with Joey?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"It was good," Charlie said, genuinely smiling this time. "Really good."

She had hardly been able to sleep for thinking about her ex-girlfriend.

"I'm glad," Alex said. "If she makes you this cheerful then we'll definitely have her back."

"Who's going to make you cheerful, Alex?" Charlie wondered.

Alex shook her head.

"Nice try," she said.

"Oh, come on," Charlie coaxed. "This is definitely a romantic thing. I can tell. Who's broken your heart?"

"Nobody!" Alex insisted. "Well, my ex did but that was a while ago. Not relevant to today."

"So, what's going on today?" Charlie coaxed.

Alex shook her head and insisted it was nothing. Charlie begged her to tell her something interesting.

"You have no idea how boring it is to be stuck in here with nothing to do but think about how screwed up my life is and how it's all my own damn fault," Charlie said. "Please give me something else to think about."

Alex looked sadly at her patient.

"Charlie, I don't know what happened exactly but blaming yourself isn't going to help," she said seriously, all thoughts of last night fading from her mind for a moment.

Right now, she needed to put Charlie first.

"How can I not?" Charlie asked. "All I can do is lie here and think about all the stupid mistakes I've made in my life and…"

"Charlie," Alex said firmly. "That isn't going to help you recover. The mind is a powerful thing and if you do lie there beating yourself up then you're going to hinder your healing. Right now, you need all the positivity you can find."

"It's kind of hard, Alex," Charlie said, suddenly emotional.

"I get that," the Doctor said kindly. "But that's why I'm here for and the rest of the staff and your friends and your family. We're all here to help you find the positive every day. Please work with us to do that."

"I'll try," Charlie said.

"Charlie, if you're really struggling, which it's entirely understandable that you would be, I can organise some counselling for you," Alex offered.

"I can't exactly go to an appointment…"

"The counsellor would come to you," Alex assured her.

Charlie shrugged.

"Maybe," she said. "I mean, I did try counselling once before. It didn't really help."

"What did you try counselling for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My boyfriend… ex-boyfriend accused me of having commitment issues… of sabotaging all my relationships," Charlie explained. "I mean, he was right. It all stemmed from… from past abuse. I… I was… I was raped when I was a teenager. That's how I ended up pregnant with Ruby."

Alex nodded sympathetically.

"It sounds like you've been through a lot in your life, Charlie," she said. "And now all of this."

"I guess," Charlie agreed reluctantly.

"Would you consider a mental health assessment?" Alex asked. "Just to check in with how you're doing after what happened? I'm happy to do it with you. Then we can just see where we're at. What do you think?"

Charlie agreed but she was still a little uncertain.

"Anyway, we were talking about you," the police officer said, still eager to know what was on her new friend's mind.

Alex shook her head and laughed.

"I shared with you!"

"I just made a massive mistake last night," Alex admitted.

It was against her better judgement. But without Willow, Charlie was probably her closest friend in the Bay. Charlie looked genuinely concerned.

"What kind of mistake?" she asked.

"Like, I made a total fool of myself, kind of mistake," Alex fretted. "I misread some signals and I thought someone liked me and they don't."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alex," Charlie sympathised. "I mean, are you sure? Maybe they do like you?"

"No, they really don't," Alex confirmed. "I completely screwed up. I kissed her."

She waited for some sort of reaction to the person's gender but there was none. Secretly, Alex suspected that Charlie's visitor last night had been more than just a friend.

"And she just looked horrified," she said sadly. "I am so embarrassed. And distraught as well because she was my first friend here. We clicked immediately. And now I've gone and pushed her away because of my own stupidity. Why couldn't I just control myself?"

"Do you mind me asking who it was?" Charlie asked.

Alex coloured.

"Willow Harris?" she eventually squeaked.

Charlie smiled and patted Alex's hand.

"I know Willow pretty well," she said. "Whether she has feelings for you or not, I have no clue so I can't help you there. But I do know that she is a good, kind person and there is no reason to feel embarrassed or awkward around her. She wouldn't have felt horrified or disgusted or anything like that. She's just not like that, Alex. If anything, she would have been flattered. Just talk to her, okay?"

Alex sighed.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one helping you?" she asked.

"Well, I've got to find some way of being useful!" Charlie remarked.

* * *

Willow couldn't concentrate at work. She had hardly slept and she still couldn't stop thinking about Alex. She knew she needed to speak to her but she didn't know what to say. What if she said the wrong thing? She didn't want to push her friend away. She just felt so confused.

* * *

"So, last night was encouraging then?" Aden said.

He and Joey were walking Jasper along the beach together.

"It was," Joey said.

"You were gone for hours," he said.

They hadn't talked much when she had got home. She had been a in a bit of sleepy daze and Aden hadn't wanted to break into the spell she was under. He assumed the meeting had gone well.

"We had a lot to talk about," she replied.

"But she was pleased to see you?" her friend asked.

"She seemed to be," Joey said. "She took my number and asked me to call when I could see her again today. It was… emotional."

Aden put his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm glad it was a good, Jo," he said. "I'm glad it was worth facing your fears and coming back here."

She smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

Willow decided to be proactive and went to the hospital. There, she could hopefully deal with two things at once. She could see Charlie, who she really should have visited sooner than this and she could also try and speak to Alex. She knew the only way she was going to resolve things was if she dealt with them head on.

She anxiously approached the reception area, not sure if she was relieved or more nervous when she didn't see her friend anywhere in sight. She approached the desk and asked after Charlie before following the directions to her room. She knocked and poked head around the door.

"Hey," she greeted. "How's the patient?"

Charlie beamed at her.

"Hi!" she said. "It's so good to see you!"

Willow pushed down the painful emotions that arose within her at the sight of how frail Charlie looked in the hospital bed, hooked up to wires and monitors. She focused on her smile.

"I'm so sorry I've not been before," she said. "I'd like to lie and say I didn't want to crowd you. I know Ruby's been here round the clock. And Brax. And Leah. And everyone. But it's not true. I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Shit scared of seeing me looking like a train wreck?" Charlie asked.

Willow looked awkward.

"I get it," Charlie said. "It's fine. But you're here now. Come and give me a hug."

Willow moved further into the room and awkwardly reached down to hug her friend.

"I'm not going to hurt you, am I?" she asked worriedly.

"The damage is done," Charlie told her. "Don't worry."

They hugged and Willow took a seat. She asked if she was interrupting any other visitors.

"Ruby's around," Charlie said. "She's getting us some coffees. I can text her and ask her to get you one too if you like?"

"No thanks," Willow said. "I hardly slept last night."

Charlie forced herself not to smile, recalling the conversation she'd had with Alex.

"Oh? How come?"

Alex's beautiful face flashed through Willow's mind. She shook her head.

"Long story," she said.

"I've got time," the patient replied. "I mean, seriously, I have tonnes of time."

"I have not come to visit you in hospital to whinge about my personal life," Willow protested. "I want to know how you are."

"Paralysed," Charlie said. "Struggling with most parts of my body. Exhausted. In pain. And so damn bored. So, how are you?"

"Charlie…" Willow said, looking suddenly emotional.

"Please don't feel sorry for me," Charlie begged. "Alex did a mental health assessment on me this morning and gave me this whole speech about how positive thinking is the key to healing."

She rolled her eyes.

"She wants me to have CBT sessions to help me deal with the trauma."

Willow allowed herself a small smile, querying Charlie's thoughts on the subject.

"I don't know," the police officer said. "I mean, it's not something I'd usually go for but I do respect Alex's opinion."

"Yeah, she knows what she's doing," Willow said.

This time, she couldn't help but smile when she thought about her.

"So… how come you struggled to sleep?"

"I've just got some things on my mind," Willow admitted.

"Something or someone?" Charlie asked curiously.

"How do you always do that?" Willow wanted to know.

Charlie decided not to give away that this time, she was cheating. She merely shrugged and waited for her friend to open up.

"I just… I don't even know if I can put it into words, Charlie," Willow said. "I am so completely confused."

"Well, what are you confused about? Perhaps we can start there?"

They were interrupted by Alex walking into the room. She froze when she saw Willow beside Charlie's bed. Willow also froze. Charlie watched them both with amused interest.

"Hi… Alex," Willow eventually said. "How… how are you?"

"I'm… I'm okay," Alex said. "Are you good? I mean, how are you?"

"Fine," Willow said. "I'll um… I'll leave you to it."

She dashed out of the room in panic. Alex and Charlie watched her go.

"You were saying?" Alex said sadly.

"Go after her, would you?" Charlie pushed.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me, Charlie," Alex insisted.

"Well, she just told me that she was confused," Charlie informed her. "Not horrified. Not disgusted. None of the things you're thinking. Just confused."

Alex looked conflicted. Charlie ordered her to go. Alex left the room and hurried after Willow, calling her name. The Personal Trainer turned, looking equally as anxious.

"Can we talk?" Alex asked.

Willow managed to squeak out some sort of vowel sound as she followed Alex into her office.

"Listen, before you say anything…" Willow started.

"No, please, let me," Alex interrupted. "I am so sorry. I completely overstepped yesterday and I shouldn't have. Please can we just forget it ever happened?"

"Oh!" Willow said, surprised.

She was equally as surprised to find herself feeling disappointed.

"I just… I got caught up in the moment and you already know that I'm spontaneous," Alex tried to joke. "But I got carried away and I completely misread things. But I really, really don't want to lose you, Willow. You're my best friend here in Summer Bay. One of my _only _friends. Please forgive me. I truly am sorry."

Willow hesitated for a moment. Part of her wondered if she _wanted _to explore things with Alex. But no. She was straight. She had never even looked at a woman in that way before. Why would she suddenly start now?

"It's all good, Alex," she said. "Let's just carry on as we were. I really value your friendship. I don't want to lose you."

She reached out for an awkward hug. It lasted a moment too long. She breathed in Alex's scent before forcing herself to pull away. Alex withdrew, her heart beating too fast. She still didn't know if things were fixed but she hoped they were. She just didn't know for sure how easy it was going to be to carry on being friends with someone she was so attracted to.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey spend more time together and Brax opens up to Willow…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie was still thinking about Alex and Willow, wondering where they stood with each other and whether they might stand a chance. It reminded her of years ago when Joey had been sure of her and she had been so scared. She hoped that if Willow was interested in Alex, she wouldn't make the same mistakes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a text message. She picked up her phone and was delighted to see a message from Joey, wishing her good morning and asking how she was. She replied quickly.

* * *

Joey was still out on the beach with Jasper. She was thrilled when she got such an immediate response from Charlie, especially as she had written and re-written her own message six times. She felt silly, being that it was only a simple, good morning message.

She stopped walking and replied, asking when would be a good time to come and visit again – if she wanted her to. When Charlie invited her to come whenever she liked, Joey called the dog back, ready to drop him back off at the caravan with Aden so that she could go and see Charlie as soon as possible.

* * *

Alex returned to Charlie's room looking a little flustered.

"So, how did it go?" Charlie asked eagerly.

Alex chuckled and shook her head, quickly assuring her patient that she and Willow had decided to forget all about the stupid kiss and stay friends. Charlie was disappointed.

"More importantly, have there been any developments with _your _friend?" the Doctor wanted to know.

"She's on her way to visit me now, actually."

Alex hovered beside her, keen to know what the story was. Charlie hesitated. She studied Alex's face. She was more than a Doctor. She had become her friend and a trusted confidante.

"She's actually my ex-girlfriend," she admitted.

Alex did not look surprised. Charlie queried it.

"Well, you did look pretty close," Alex said. "My only real question is how you went from Joey to Brax. It's a bit of a contrast."

"Yeah…" Joey sighed. "It is."

She thought about Brax, wondering where she and her boyfriend stood. He seemed to be barely talking to her.

"Well, you seemed pretty happy to see her," Alex nudged.

"It's amazing to see her again," Charlie said, a happy smile on her face. "She's one of the best people on earth."

"That's a pretty high recommendation," Alex said. "Can I ask what happened?"

Charlie frowned.

"I let her down," she said honestly.

"Well, she obviously forgives you," Alex remarked.

The door opened and Ruby appeared. The teenager was smiling but looked tired. She had barely slept since the shooting, despite Charlie constantly sending her away to rest.

"I'll be five minutes," Alex promised. "Every time I'm in here to actually do my job, she distracts me with gossip!"

"Oh, well I'm all up for gossip," Ruby said cheerfully.

Charlie shook her head, as Alex checked on her notes and busied herself.

"For instance, what on earth is the deal with Joey coming back, Mum? I mean, I was polite and calm about it last night but seriously? How did that happen?"

Alex smiled to herself.

"She found out what happened and she was worried," Charlie told her.

She opted not to go into the whole dream thing. It felt too personal. Ruby came to sit beside her mother. She kissed her cheek and put a coffee down beside her, as was her normal routine. They held hands.

"So, is she sticking around?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure," Charlie admitted. "But she's on her way over now."

She put up with Alex prodding and poking her, checking her temperature and examining the legs she still couldn't feel.

"Do you think she wants you back?" Ruby asked.

Charlie chuckled. Her daughter was never one to hold back.

"I don't think so," she said honestly. "I think she just cares."

The police officer was surprised to see that she was disappointed. She thought that she was completely supportive of her of her and Brax. Reading her surprise, Ruby attempted to explain.

"I love you and Brax, so long as he's making you happy," she said. "I just… I don't know if he's making you happy, Mum. I mean… where is he?"

"He's visited every day," Charlie said a little defensively.

"Has he?" Ruby asked. "I mean, really? Physically he might have but where is he in his head? Because he's been absent every time I've talked to him. I'm sorry but it just feels like when the going's got tough, Brax has abandoned us, he's abandoned you."

Alex felt a little awkward. She continued her examination. She was disappointed that Charlie's body didn't seem to be improving. She was worried about what the scans would show and what the specialist she had booked to see Charlie would say. She knew her patient had a lot to deal with when it came to her injuries and it looked like Ruby was about to make her face up to the fact that her boyfriend was not going to be there to support her.

"I'm done so I'll leave you guys to it," she said quietly.

She slipped out of the room. Charlie and Ruby faced each other. Charlie was struggling with the weight of the conversation. They were all facts that she knew but didn't want to think about.

"I think he's just struggling to get his head around everything," she tried.

"So are we all," Ruby said. "I thought my mother was going to die. But I coped because I had to."

Charlie nodded.

"And you, Charlie," Ruby continued. "If anyone should be struggling to cope with all of this, it's you. But you're here, dealing with it all because you _have _to. You've been so brave. So strong. And maybe it's not my place but I am so disappointed in him."

"Me too," Charlie admitted.

* * *

Joey headed down the corridor, clutching a small 'get well' teddy bear. She knocked on Charlie's door and poked her head around it, smiling when she saw Charlie and Ruby, who both greeted her warmly.

"I brought you a teddy," she said, waving him.

"Oh, he is so cute!" Ruby said.

"He really is!" Charlie agreed.

Joey handed him over. She had bought him on the drive to Summer Bay but hadn't been sure whether Charlie would have wanted to see her, let alone whether she would have wanted a gift. Thankfully, she had been received well so this morning, she had brought the bear along.

"Thank you," Charlie said, clutching the bear tightly and gazing at him. "He's lovely."

"You're welcome," Joey said.

She moved round to sit on the other side of Charlie's bed.

"It's good to see you both again."

"It's really lovely of you to come back, Joey," Ruby said sincerely.

She looked at the way the former couple gazed at each other. She could feel the tension in the room. Looking down, she watched her mother's hand fidget.

"Oh, would you guys just hold hands?" she said impatiently, making them laugh.

They obeyed. Ruby stood up.

"I think you've got a lot to talk about," she said. "And you're always nagging me to rest so I'm going to head home and catch up on some more sleep. Now that Joey's back here, maybe I can relax a bit with my visits. Now I know you're in good hands."

She leant down and kissed her mother's forehead.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I promise."

Waving goodbye, Ruby headed out of the room, leaving the former lovers alone.

"She's still pretty direct then," Joey remarked.

She had hold of Charlie's hand, playing with her fingers. Charlie lay back, enjoying the sensation of Joey tracing her fingertips over her skin. With such reduced feeling in the lower part of her body, it felt amazing to be touched like that. Joey probably didn't even realise what she was doing, what it meant to her to have that kind of attention and gentleness. Tears escaped Charlie's eyes before she could stop them and before she could prevent Joey from noticing.

"Charlie? What's wrong? Charlie?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Charlie managed.

She didn't know how to explain. Joey reached out and wiped away Charlie's tears but only succeeded in making her cry harder.

"Charlie, I don't know what to do," Joey confessed. "Please? What's making you cry? What can I do to help you?"

Charlie reached out her other hand, clutching both of Joey's.

"You are helping me," she told her. "Just by being here… you're helping me."

Joey relaxed a little. She let out a breath. Lifting Charlie's hands, she pressed them to her lips, keeping them there. She closed her eyes, wishing she could do something practical to take Charlie's pain away.

"I don't think I'm going to walk again, Joey," Charlie whispered.

Joey closed her eyes tighter.

"I've got some scans later today and Alex keeps coming in, prodding me and asking me what I can feel but I can't feel a damn thing," she explained. "Nothing. At first they thought it was temporary, swelling around the injury site or something but I think they were wrong."

Joey lifted her head and looked Charlie in the eye.

"Brax has completely withdrawn from me," Charlie said. "It's like he looks at me like I'm a different person now or something. And Ruby has a broken heart. And then you come in and you stroke my hand like that…"

Joey looked down at their joined hands.

"And it's just nice to… feel."

Joey smiled sadly at her. Silently, she lay one of Charlie's hands out and began to stroke her palm. Charlie lay back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. She let out a slow breath. Joey studied her face, smiling to herself as she continued to stroke Charlie's hand, wanting to do anything for her that she could.

* * *

Willow said goodbye to her PT client and walked back into the main area of the gym. She spotted Brax attacking a punch bag like it had done him some serious harm.

"Hey!" she said, walking over.

She held onto the bag, interrupting him.

"Hey!" she said again.

He stopped, glaring at her.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I want to make sure you're okay," she said.

"I'm not," he said, punching the bag again.

"Brax, I know you're worried about Charlie…"

"How the hell do you know how I feel?" he demanded.

"Okay, fine, I have no idea," Willow admitted. "But I saw her this morning. She's doing okay, isn't she?"

Brax stood back, staring at her in disbelief.

"She is nothing like the person she was," he said. "I can hardly even look at her, Willow."

Willow swallowed anxiously, not sure she was the best person to listen to him. Where was Dean when she needed him? Or someone older and wiser like Irene or Alf?

"I go in there and I can't talk to her or look at her," he confessed. "I can barely hold her hand. She used to be this hot, strong, capable woman and now… now she can't even wash herself. She can't move. She just lies there."

"But she's talking. She's laughing, even" Willow said. "She's alive, Brax. For a moment, we thought she was going to die."

"And sometimes, I wonder if it would have been better if…"

He sank down on the nearest bench, his head in his hands. Willow quickly came and sat beside him, reassuring him that he didn't mean it. Inside, she wasn't sure she was telling the truth.

"I hate myself for it," he said. "But I just can't deal with this this, Will. I can't deal with everything she's facing. This wasn't what I signed up for."

"And it's not what Charlie signed up for either," Willow pointed out.

"I know!" he snapped. "I know. And I know this whole thing is my fault. I brought all of this on her."

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "You kind of did, Brax. Are you really going to bail on her now when she needs you?"

He looked helplessly at her and sighed heavily.

"I just don't know what to do," he admitted.

Willow didn't know how to respond. She sat silently beside him feeling awkward, torn between pity and anger at her friend's response to Charlie's tragedy. She looked up when her next PT client walked in. Her awkwardness increased. She had forgotten she had arranged a session with Alex during the Doctor's lunch break.

"I've got to go," she told Brax.

He waved her off. Willow stood up and met Alex. They shyly said hello.

"I um… I wasn't sure if we were still on or…?" Alex said nervously.

Willow broke into a big, bold smile.

"Hey, of course!" she said certainly, patting Alex on the arm.

She took her hand quickly away.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Brax finally talk and Willow and Dean get a shock…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay in updating. I was away for the weekend with my wife. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twelve**

Brax stood outside Charlie's hospital room, looking through the slats in the glass window. His girlfriend was in bed, as she always was. Her eyes were closed as she was smiling in a way he hadn't seen her smile in a long time. A dark haired woman was sat beside her, stroking her palm, across her wrist and up her forearm. Then back again. The woman hadn't noticed him. All her attention was on Charlie. She was looking at her in the most adoring way he had ever seen anyone ever look at another person. It was making him sad. And angry.

His fists clenched on either side of him as he watched the intimacy between the two women. Why were they so close when he and Charlie were such worlds apart? Why couldn't he connect with his own girlfriend when she needed him like that? And who was this woman anyway? How could she be so close to Charlie that she could touch her like that and Charlie was permitting it? Enjoying it?

He studied the two of them, still oblivious to his presence. The visitor continued to stroke Charlie's hand and arm. She paused when Charlie opened her eyes. Brax leaned closer to the glass, attempting to read Charlie's expression, his heart pounding.

* * *

Inside the room, Charlie gazed at Joey, who had been tirelessly stroking her hand and arm, just because Charlie had told her how nice it felt. But that was Joey, always kind. She sighed, silently asking herself, not for the first time, how she had been so stupid as to let her go. Then perhaps it wouldn't be so scary to face the situation she was in now. Perhaps she wouldn't feel so alone. But then perhaps if she and Joey had stayed together, she wouldn't have ended up like this.

"I understand if you've got other stuff to do," she said.

"Hey, I came here for you," Joey said. "I've got all the time in the world."

They smiled at each other. With some pain, Charlie reached out and rested her palm against Joey's cheek.

"You're so lovely," she said sincerely.

They were interrupted by the door bursting open. Charlie jerked her hand back and Joey sat back in shock as Brax barrelled into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Joey tried not to feel scared. She still didn't deal with aggression well.

"Hi, my name's Joey Collins," she tried as calmly as possible.

"And why have you got your hands all over my girlfriend?" Brax wanted to know.

"Brax, stop!" Charlie snapped.

She wanted to insist that it wasn't what it looked like but for her, perhaps it was. She had no idea how Joey felt but this was the most alive she had felt since she had nearly died. She knew she was supposed to be grateful for her survival and she was supposed to be grabbing life with both hands. But she couldn't find it. She couldn't find the gratitude for the second chance she'd been granted. Today had been the first moment she had been close.

"And who the hell _are_ you?" Brax demanded of Joey.

"I'm a friend," Joey said.

It wasn't a lie.

"Well, it looks like you want to be a bit more than that," Brax hissed. "I'm sorry but you're barking up the wrong tree so why don't you just get the hell out?"

"Brax, stop!" Charlie begged desperately.

But Joey was already gone.

* * *

Joey charged down the corridor, desperate to escape and not paying attention to where she was going. She immediately collided with Alex.

"Woah!" the Doctor said. "Joey? Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Joey lied. "I just… I have to go."

Alex held onto her shoulders, studying her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

It was more than a little disappointing to see her coming out of Charlie's room in this state. Presumably that meant that things had gone south between her and Charlie.

"I'm fine," Joey said. "I just… You might want to check on Charlie."

She left. Alex obeyed and headed towards Charlie's room, worried for her patient.

* * *

"Who was she?" Brax demanded. "I mean, I told her she was barking up the wrong tree but honestly, it didn't look that way to me. Not really."

Charlie swallowed, feeling vulnerable.

"Joey's my ex-girlfriend," she said, deciding to be honest.

Brax stopped and stared at her, hardly able to believe what she was saying.

"And you never thought to tell me something like that before?" he said.

"It was in the past," she replied.

"Well, it's not now!" Brax yelled.

"But are _we_?" Charlie challenged.

He stared at her again, his mouth slightly open.

"Are you actually upset that I'm bisexual and my ex-girlfriend's back in town or are you pissed off because she's the one willing to sit by my bedside and hold my hand while I face the rest of my life in hell and _you_, my actual partner, the guy that I was meant to be spending the rest of my life with… the guy I was about to give up my career for… _you_… can hardly bear to even look at me?"

The question hung between them. Brax opened and shut his mouth a few times.

"I can look at you," he eventually said.

"Can you though?" Charlie said, not feeling vulnerable anymore. "Because you haven't. Not really. You certainly haven't touched me."

"I've held your hand!" he snapped.

"Hardly!" Charlie said dismissively, shaking her hell. "I've felt so rejected by you since this happened. You haven't been there, Brax. You haven't been someone I've been able to count on."

"What, like _her_?" he snapped.

"Yeah, like her," Charlie said. "She came _running _here as soon as she found out what happened to me. And she has offered nothing but support."

"Well, isn't she precious?" he sneered.

"She is," Charlie said coldly. "And it wasn't even her fault."

"There it is," he said bitterly. "What this whole thing is about! You blame me!"

"Don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I do!" he yelled. "How could I not? Of course I blame myself for you being in here! Why do you think I can't bear to look at you? I feel so guilty that you're here! I love you, Charlie!"

"But it's not enough," Charlie said sadly.

He too looked sad.

"All of this… it's just been a waste," the police officer continued. "If only we'd realised it sooner, it didn't need to come to this."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're the guy that's there for the drama, the passion," Charlie said. "You're there for the fights, the sex. With you it's about kidnappings and shootings and scandals and heartbreak. Breaking up and getting back together a thousand times. But we would never, ever have worked in the real world."

"Charlie…"

"No," she interrupted. "If we thought we could do parenting and kids, breakfast in the morning, work in the day and sitting down to dinner, TV and bed, day in and day out every day, we were absolutely kidding ourselves. You would have been having an affair before the end of the month!"

"I would never have cheated on you!" he protested.

"Brax, we've been together for less than a year and you've already screwed two other women right in front of me," Charlie reminded him.

"But…"

"It's who you are, Brax," Charlie said almost kindly. "It's who _we _are. It's what we do to each other. It's part of the drama of us. What we aren't, is you sitting by your paralysed girlfriend's hospital bed."

"I have been here, Charlie," he said, stepping closer.

He attempted to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"But you haven't," she said. "Not in your head. So do the right thing, okay? Walk away now. Stop pretending that you're going to be here for this."

"I want to be here, Charlie," Brax said. "I'm sorry."

"No," Charlie said. "It's done. I'm done. You're done. Let's just stop dragging it out. Okay? Your life is surfing, sex, gangs and excitement. It isn't hospitals, physio and a disabled girlfriend. That isn't what you signed up for. We both know it."

Without another word, Brax turned and left.

* * *

Alex was just heading into Charlie's room, having got waylaid by another patient when she saw Brax burst out of it, looking deeply unhappy. She hurried in quicker and found Charlie in tears.

"Charlie, what's happened?" she asked worriedly.

"It's over," Charlie told her.

Alex gathered her patient into her arms and hugged her. Charlie clung on for a moment and then drew away, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. She put a practiced smile on her face.

"It was the right thing," she said. "I did the right thing."

"Well, from an outsider's perspective, I tend to agree," Alex said. "If you don't mind me saying."

"I don't mind you saying," Charlie assured her. "I think you probably get a pretty good view of people's relationships from where you sit."

"Sometimes."

Charlie asked for her phone.

"I need to text Joey," she explained.

"Oh, yeah," Alex recalled. "I saw her rushing out of here in a bit of a hurry."

"Brax was awful to her," Charlie said unhappily. "It was the most helpless I've felt since the shooting. And I've felt pretty damn helpless."

Alex nodded in understanding.

"I just… he was shouting and Joey was trying to speak to him and I couldn't protect her," Charlie said tearfully. "I couldn't get my voice heard. I was just trapped here. I guess I never realised before how much I would have normally relied on my physical body in a situation like that. But now I just feel like my body is completely useless. I'm stuck here. I can hardly move. I couldn't do anything. And I couldn't make myself heard."

"Look, it's not always going to be this way," Alex said.

"Isn't it?" Charlie challenged. "Because there doesn't seem to be any improvement, Alex."

The Doctor sighed awkwardly.

"Let's just see what these scans come up with," the Doctor said, trying to be positive.

"Alex, you _know _what they're going to come up with," Charlie said desperately.

"Okay…" Alex sighed. "I have an idea. But it's really better to wait until we know…"

"Just how screwed I am?"

"This doesn't mean your life is over, Charlie," Alex said gently. "I've got Specialists coming in to look at your scans. I've arranged the CBT for you. You'll have physio and pain management techniques. You're not leaving this hospital until you have absolutely every single thing you need."

Charlie nodded anxiously.

"Please don't lose faith."

Charlie sighed and squeezed Alex's hand, promising she wouldn't. Alex left her to get in touch with Joey.

* * *

Willow spotted Dean coming in from surfing. She stopped and waved. Her head was still full of Alex. She had thought that talking about things would have made them better but actually, no, she was more confused than ever. She should be happy that Alex had retracted the kiss and just wanted to be friends. But the truth was, she wasn't sure she wanted to take the kiss back. And that felt more confusing than anything she had ever felt before.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked, approaching her.

"Oh… you know," she said vaguely.

"Not really," he replied bluntly.

She just shrugged and told him she was okay.

"Up for a drink tonight?" she asked.

He agreed and said he would text his girlfriend, Ziggy. Willow suggested she would invite her housemates too.

"Then maybe it'll cheer up your face," he remarked. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing," Willow said. "I saw Charlie this morning. She's pretty beat up."

"Oh," he said unhappily. "I haven't been in. I feel too awkward. I think Zig wants to go but she doesn't want to intrude. I know Ruby's been there round the clock."

"Pretty much," Willow said. "Every time I see her, she looks exhausted, poor kid. I saw Brax earlier too. He's a mess."

"Yeah," Dean sighed.

He stopped abruptly, looking ahead of him. Willow followed his gaze.

"Is that…?" she managed.

"No way," Dean muttered.

Ahead of them, dressed in a police uniform was their old childhood friend, Colby Thorne, clearly patrolling the beach front with Georgie Watson.

"Dean!" Willow called out as Dean bolted towards Colby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

Colby straightened up, anxious about his old life colliding with his new one, especially as he had just spent the morning trying to prove to his superiors, including Watson that it wouldn't happen.

"Hi, Dean," he said calmly.

He looked past him.

"Willow."

"What are you doing here, Colby?" Willow asked more calmly.

"I got transferred here," Colby explained.

"You're got _transferred _here," Dean mocked. "Look at you! A cop! Come off it."

Watson watched them with interest.

"So this is where you ended up after you walked out on us?" Willow asked. "You became a police officer?"

"I'm a Senior Constable now," he said. "I needed to turn my life around."

Dean looked disgusted. Willow touched his arm.

"Just like we did," she reminded him.

He seemed to soften a little but she knew it would take more than one conversation for the former friends to make up. But perhaps it was a start.

"Have you walked away too?" Colby asked hopefully.

"I'm walking away from this conversation," Dean informed him.

He turned and left, leaving Willow, Colby and Watson together.

"Willow?" Colby asked.

"Brax and Dean have both left," she told him. "It's all changed here. But it's also never been more dangerous. I mean, I guess you're here working on what happened to Charlie?"

She looked between Colby and Watson, who nodded.

"Will Jake actually go to jail for what he did?"

"We hope so," Watson said. "If nobody goes vigilante over it. If nobody makes any stupid mistakes. And if he doesn't manage to wriggle out of anything thanks to his sleazebag lawyers."

Willow nodded sadly.

"We'd better get going," Watson said, bringing the conversation to a close.

"It's good to see you again, Willow," Colby said earnestly.

"Yeah…" Willow replied, still reeling from the shock. "You too."

* * *

That evening, Joey was in a much better mood than she expected. After the incident at the hospital, she had been more than a little shaken. She had rushed back to the caravan park to Aden who had been nothing but supportive, as had Jasper.

However, she had barely been home when she had got a phone call from Charlie, full of apologies for the way Brax had spoken to her. She had also told her that she had broken up with him. Joey wasn't entirely sure what the appropriate response to that was. But secretly, she was thrilled.

With her mood lifted, Aden had persuaded her to go out to Angelo's. She had misgivings, being that Brax owned the restaurant. After their encounter today, she did not especially want to run into him again. But Aden was confident that he could and would protect her.

Walking into the bar, Joey was pleased to see Alex also there, having a drink with Leah, who waved them over. Relieved for the extra company, Joey led the way over and joined the girls at their table, sending Aden off to buy a round of drinks.

"I was just grilling Alex on Charlie's progress," Leah said. "I didn't get there today. But she can't tell me much."

"Doctor/Patient Confidentiality," Alex apologised.

"She's coping well," Joey said. "That's the main thing."

"Yeah," Leah smiled. "I'll make sure I go and see her tomorrow."

"Hey, Alex, thank you for all your help today," Joey said. "Charlie said you calmed her down."

Alex shrugged. Aden returned to the table and handed out the drinks.

"She actually seemed pretty okay by the time I arrived."

"Okay about what?" Leah wondered.

"Charlie and that Brax guy have split up," Aden replied.

Leah choked her drink.

"Are you serious?"

"Aden, I don't think that was meant to be common knowledge," Joey hissed.

"Hey, I'm not common!" Leah protested. "I'm her housemate!"

Alex chuckled. She was then distracted by Willow walking to the bar with Jasmine, Dean, Ziggy, Bianca and Liam. She caught Willow's eye almost by accident. Willow tried to look away but failed, as her friends took the table opposite.

"It's better for people to know, isn't it, Alex?" Aden said. "Then they don't ask endless questions."

Alex was still looking at Willow, who was half looking at her and half looking at the menu. Joey smiled to herself as she realised why her new friend was so distracted.

"Alex? Hello?" Aden said.

"What?" the Doctor said, snapping out of her trance.

"It's better for people to know?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Alex said, not sure what she was agreeing to.

Joey sipped her drink, smiling quietly to herself. Watching someone _else _with a crush could be fun.

* * *

_Next time… Willow battles with jealousy as Alex bonds with Joey…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So, they've really split up?" Leah asked, surprised.

"Who has?" Alex asked, snapping back into the conversation.

Joey burst out laughing as her other three companions all looked as confused as each other.

"Are you paying any attention to us at all?" Leah asked the Doctor.

"Sorry," Alex said, shaking her head and forcing herself to focus.

Across the room, Willow was laughing with her friends, not paying any attention to her.

"Yes, I am," Alex said. "Who split up?"

"Charlie and Brax," Aden said.

Joey continued to smile to herself, half because of Alex and half because Charlie and Brax had broken up. She didn't even know the guy and she knew he was no good for Charlie. Not that she was biased in any way.

"Yes," Alex said. "Today."

She glanced up as Brax strode into the room and straight behind the bar, pouring himself a drink. That definitely put a dampener on the evening.

"I gather it was pretty stressful," she added.

"Is Charlie really okay?" Leah asked.

"I really do think she is," Alex said. "I think it was her decision. She seems at peace with it. To a degree. She feels like it's the right thing."

She looked at Joey, who she knew had been in touch with afterwards.

"She sounded like she was okay," she said. "I mean… a whole lot has happened to her in the past few days. It's all going to be a lot to process. I'm going to visit her first thing tomorrow."

"I think it means a lot to have you here, Joey," Leah said honestly.

Aden smiled at his housemate. He knew exactly what it had taken to return to Summer Bay and he was glad they had taken the plunge.

* * *

At her table, Willow was trying to concentrate on the jokes zinging between Jasmine, Ziggy, Dean, Bianca and Liam but all she could think about was that Alex was sat only a few feet away, chatting to Leah and a couple of other people she didn't know like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Dean asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "You're all over the place tonight. And earlier today."

"Sorry," Willow said, plastering a smile across her face. "Just distracted."

"Who is he?" Dean demanded.

Willow blushed and shook her head.

"There is no 'he'," she said honestly, thinking yet again about her kiss with Alex.

She looked over at her again. She was laughing with the pretty dark haired girl. Willow found herself wondering who she was, although she thought she might be the girl she had met on the beach a couple of days ago. Yes, she definitely was. She recognised the guy too. But as for the girl who was chatting merrily away with Alex… she realised that she felt jealous.

"Is it your friend being back in the Bay?" Ziggy asked.

Willow was confused for a moment. Then she remembered Colby. Yes, that was most definitely confusing. She hadn't seen him since she was a teenager and the three of them had caused a lot of trouble together.

"Dean told me about him," Ziggy clarified.

"Who's this?" Bianca asked.

Dean frowned at his girlfriend, who apologised. Colby was the last person he wanted to think about tonight. Willow opted to distract herself from Alex by explaining.

"Well, I'd better head home," Leah decided. "Ruby is on mandatory rest and she agreed to look after VJ while I popped out for a bit. But I don't want her to have to do too much. I'll see you guys soon. Alex, I'm bound to see you at the hospital tomorrow, I'm sure!"

She waved and headed out the door, resisting stopping at the bar to give Brax a piece of her mind. She couldn't believe that in Charlie's time of need, her boyfriend had abandoned her, especially when he was the reason she had been shot in the first place.

* * *

Jasmine stood up and headed over to the bar, ordering a drink from a scowling Brax. She stopped and waved when she spotted Alex sat in a booth, chatting to Joey and Aden, inviting them over to join their table. Alex froze. Joey tried not to enjoy watching how things were going to play out. Aden stood up, oblivious and eager to introduce himself to more people. Joey suddenly realised just how much her friend missed Summer Bay.

"You don't want to join them?" Joey asked curiously.

"Oh, maybe in a minute…" Alex said hesitantly, looking at Willow who was looking directly at her.

"Avoiding the girl who hasn't stopped looking at you all night?"

Alex choked on her drink, making Joey laugh. Willow watched them like a hawk.

"Is it that obvious?" Alex asked.

"Her or you?"

"Me," Alex sighed. "I didn't even know she was looking at me."

"Oh, she's been looking at you," Joey said. "It's been like my own private soap opera!"

Alex laughed.

"I'm glad to be of service," she said.

"So… what's the deal?" Joey asked, unashamed to be nosy.

Alex sighed.

"There isn't one really," she said. "I like her. She doesn't like me."

"Oh, no way," Joey insisted. "There is way more to it than that."

"Okay, I _might _have tried to kiss her," Alex said, her face in her hands. "Big mistake."

"Well, it looks to me like it might not be as cut and dried as all that," Joey said. "Because she hasn't been able to take her eyes off you all night."

"It's probably like a phobia," Alex remarked. "Like when you don't want a spider to come near you, you keep your eye on it in case it pounces!"

Joey laughed.

"She isn't looking at you like a spider," she assured her. "I mean…"

She glanced in Willow's direction.

"She doesn't look too happy with me right now," she said. "Maybe she thinks _I'm _going to pounce on _you_!"

Alex laughed.

"But we all know you only have eyes for a certain patient of mine," she said. "So, now you've analysed my love life, what about yours?"

Joey chuckled.

"Fair play," she said. "Charlie is…"

"Complicated?" Alex asked.

"Definitely complicated," Joey confirmed. "She is brilliant and caring, compassionate and wonderful… but possibly the most confusing woman you'll ever meet in your life. She saved my life and she broke my heart all in one fell swoop."

"So… what are you doing here?" Alex asked seriously. "If she hurt you so badly? Why do you still care?"

Joey sipped her drink, considering her answer.

"Once you're in love with her… you don't stop."

* * *

"So, you lived in the Bay for years?" Jasmine asked Aden.

"Yeah, I lived with Irene Roberts," Aden explained.

"Oh!" Willow exclaimed. "Aden! It was you who called the other day about Charlie?"

Aden smiled and nodded, confirming that she was correct.

"So… who's your friend?" Dean asked.

Ziggy eyed her boyfriend suspiciously, demanding to know why he wanted to know.

"I'm just interested!" Dean insisted, holding his hands up in self-defence. "It's probably his girlfriend!"

Aden laughed and shook his head.

"My housemate," he said. "She's as gay as Ellen."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Never mind," Aden said.

Willow shifted uncomfortably. Ziggy attempted to explain gay pop culture to her boyfriend.

"So… um… did she live in Summer Bay too?" Willow asked, still looking over at Joey and Alex, who hadn't stopped talking since Aden had left them.

"Yeah, we met here and we've been living together for a year or so," Aden said, also looking over. "She's great."

"Yeah," Willow said flatly. "Um… is she single? Just… um… Alex, the woman she's talking to is gay and um…"

Aden laughed.

"Joey won't be into Alex," he assured her.

"Why not?" Willow demanded defensively. "What's wrong with Alex?"

"Oh! Nothing! She's hot! Like, really hot! But Joey's in love with someone else," Aden said. "She has been for years."

Bianca suddenly knew exactly who he was talking about. As soon as she had heard Joey's name, she knew. Charlie had confided in her long ago about Joey Collins and how much she had loved her. She found it interesting that in this time of crisis, Joey had come home and Charlie and Brax had broken up. She longed to go and visit her friend. But she was terrified of rejection.

Willow allowed herself to relax a little.

"Jo!" Aden yelled across the room. "Stop being anti-social!"

Joey looked up and offered him a withering look.

"It's now or never," she teased Alex who reluctantly followed her over to Aden's new table.

Alex glared at Joey when she deliberately took the seat not next to Willow, ensuring that Alex had to sit next to her.

"Thank you," Alex hissed. "Not."

"You're welcome," Joey said sweetly.

"Everyone, this is my housemate, Joey," Aden introduced.

Joey was particularly pleased to meet Willow, who Alex felt was uncharacteristically unfriendly towards. She was also awkward with Alex. It was the first time they hadn't felt connected when they spent time together. It felt wrong and uncomfortable and it made them both feel sad.

* * *

"Well, I think I'm going to head off," Alex said.

She had enjoyed socialising with Aden and the others and particularly with Joey. But feeling like Willow was so close and yet so far was hurting her. They had promised to stay friends but this really didn't feel like it. She said goodbye to everyone, dared to glance at Brax who was looking rather worse for wear behind the bar and disappeared out the door.

She was barely outside when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around and saw Willow standing behind her, looking anxious.

"Do you like that Joey girl?" Willow asked.

"Huh?"

It wasn't a clever response but it was so out of the blue that it was all Alex could manage.

"Do you like that Joey girl?" Willow repeated.

"No!" Alex almost laughed. "Joey's my friend. It's nothing like that."

"Okay."

The two women continued staring at each other.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I just… You just confused me, that's all," Willow said.

"Because I was talking to someone else?"

"Because you kissed me and then you ignored me all night!" Willow half shouted.

"You were ignoring me!" Alex argued.

Willow shook her head. She was feeling confused and a little dizzy.

"I wasn't ignoring you," she protested. "All I wanted you to do was talk to me."

"But you didn't talk to me," Alex said. "It was up to you to make the effort, Willow. After I embarrassed myself like that. You were there with _your _mates. I'm the guest here. I'm the one who made the wrong move. I'm the one who's in a new town. I'm the one who screwed up."

"But you didn't!" Willow said.

The words were out of her mouth before she had even processed them herself. Alex was more confused than ever.

"All I've wanted to do ever since you kissed me was to do it again," Willow admitted.

She realised only then that it was the truth.

"But… You… I don't…"

Willow stepped forward, closing what had already become a rather small gap. She ran her hands through Alex's hair, pulling her closer and finding her lips. Alex closed her eyes, melting into Willow's kiss. It was better than the first time, not hurried or stolen. It was everything Alex had dreamed it would be. She wrapped her arms around Willow, holding her close and not wanting to let her go. Willow felt like she was going to burst. All her anxiety abandoned her, feeling like she and Alex just fit perfectly together.

Alex opened her eyes, suddenly coming to her senses. She let go of Willow and pulled away. The world came rushing back to Willow and she didn't like it. She reached out, desperate to pull Alex close again. In Alex's arms, she felt safer and happier than she ever had before.

"Don't…" Alex said quietly.

Willow was crestfallen.

"Alex, I want…"

"Tonight you do," the Doctor said, sounding stronger than she felt. "When you've had a drink and we're alone and you're pissed off because you think I've been looking at someone else."

"No…"

"Yes," Alex said firmly. "But tomorrow, in the harsh light of day, it'll be a mistake for you. And I just… I don't want this…"

She placed one hand over her heart and one hand over Willow's.

"I don't want this to be a mistake."

She reluctantly walked away.

* * *

_Next time… Willow confides in Charlie…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Charlie was eager for her first visitor the next morning. However, she was surprised when it was Willow and not Joey, as she had expected.

"I don't mean this as an insult but it's possible that you look worse than I do, Will," she remarked when her friend arrived and threw herself into the nearest chair.

"I've done something terrible," Willow replied, her head in her hands.

"Oh, please tell me!" Charlie said eagerly.

Willow glared at her.

"That's not really the response I was looking for," she said.

"Hey, I'm not apologising," the Sergeant replied. "Whatever situation you're in, my situation's worse. Your situation is like TV to me. Spill."

Willow laughed, visibly relaxing in her chair.

"I think… I think I like someone," she admitted.

"Alex?" Charlie asked bluntly.

Willow opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"It was pretty obvious that time I saw you together," Charlie pointed out. "Plus… we talk. She's become a really good friend actually."

Willow scooted closer.

"What has she said about me?" she asked desperately.

"Patient/Doctor confidentiality," Charlie apologised. "I can't tell you."

"Um… I don't think that applies…"

"I'm pretty sure it does," Charlie insisted. "I definitely can't break her confidence. But I can listen to yours."

She smiled sweetly. Willow sighed heavily and rested her head on her arms on Charlie's bed, confessing that she didn't even know where to start.

"The beginning is usually good," Charlie ventured.

Willow sat up again. Charlie was struck by a very familiar look in her friend's eyes.

"It started the second we met, I think," she admitted. "We just… clicked. It was like I'd met the other half of me or something. Is that… weird? I mean… aren't I supposed to meet a _guy _and feel that?"

"Not necessarily," Charlie said. "It doesn't always happen like that."

"And I get that," Willow said. "I'm as gay friendly as the next person. I just… I never even considered that I'd ever be attracted to a woman. Like, I just assumed that if you were gay or bi or whatever, that it was always there. Isn't it always there?"  
"Not always," Charlie said. "I think everyone is different, Willow. Every single person is on their own journey. Some people always know. Some people know early. Some people… it hits them like a lightening bolt much later on."

"Exactly like a lightening bolt," Willow sighed. "I mean… I've only ever dated guys. But then I kissed her last night and…"

"Woah! You kissed again last night?" Charlie asked.

"Again?" Willow interrupted. "You seriously know a lot."

Charlie shrugged and looked innocent.

"Yes, we kissed again," Willow said. "And I kissed _her_ this time. I just haven't been able to get that first kiss out of my head, Charlie. All I've wanted to do is do it again. And it was so amazing. It was the best kiss I've ever had in my life…"

She sighed, smiling to herself just thinking about it. Charlie was amused.

"But then she stopped it, telling me that I was going to change my mind in the morning and say it was a mistake," Willow frowned.

"And have you?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Willow said. "On the one hand…"

"You've got this incredible woman that you're deeply attracted to and have this amazing connection with and you want to explore it," Charlie said. "On the other, she's a woman, you're shocked that you might not be as straight as you realised and you're scared of labels and judgement."

"Precisely," Willow said.

She looked at Charlie, someone she had always turned to for guidance in the past.

"What am I meant to do?"

"Take the first hand," Charlie said. "That amazing woman. Trust it. Respect it. Take the other hand and throw it away. It doesn't matter."

"But…"

"_Unless _you're not sure," Charlie said. "Because if you're going to hurt the amazing woman then you need to think a little more carefully."

"But how do I know if I'm going to hurt her or not?" Willow said. "I mean…"

"Well, is it real, what you're feeling or is it an experiment?" Charlie asked directly.

"No," Willow said. "It's real. That's half the problem."

"Then you need to be brave, Willow," Charlie said. "You need to be brave and you need to be honest. With yourself and with Alex."

"But I tried that yesterday and she pushed me away!"

"Just because Alex is out, doesn't mean she doesn't get scared too sometimes," Charlie said. "It doesn't mean she isn't afraid of getting hurt as well. Not to break Patient/Doctor Confidentiality but she really likes you."

* * *

Alex very reluctantly arrived at work. She had hardly slept for replaying her kiss with Willow. It had been amazing. She hadn't felt like this about someone in a long time. She hadn't thought like she would ever feel like this about someone again. Half the reason she had been temping was because she felt and truthfully, wanted to continue to feel disconnected from people. But there was just something about Willow Harris that she just felt unable to escape.

* * *

"So, you think I should go for it with Alex?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"I think you should follow your heart," Charlie told her.

She caught hold of her friend's hand.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, okay?" she said.

Willow looked utterly confused, wondering what she meant.

"A few years ago, I was you," she said. "I met a woman who made my heart beat faster and confused everything I thought I knew about myself. So you're not alone, Willow. It does happen. And it can be completely overwhelming. But I messed everything up. I met my soul mate and I lost her because I wasn't brave and I couldn't be honest with myself or the people around me. I lied. In the end, I just completely broke her heart. And I lost her. And maybe if I hadn't… well, who knows where we'd be and what we'd be doing with our lives?"

"Charlie, I had no idea," Willow said seriously.

"It's not something I talk about much," Charlie said. "And not because Joey's a woman but because I'm thoroughly ashamed of myself for my behaviour."

"Wait, Joey? The girl I met last night at Angelo's?" Willow realised.

"Well, I wasn't there but I would assume so," Charlie said.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid!" Willow said. "She was talking to Alex and I was jealous even though Aden told me she was in love with someone else…"

"She's in love…?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"You, obviously!" Willow said.

"How do you know that?"

"Charlie, you get shot and despite the crap you claim to have put her through, she comes rushing back here?" Willow said. "Who the hell do you _think _she's in love with?"

Charlie felt a rush of happiness flood her soul. She remembered the way Joey had stroked her hand and her arm the day before. The thought of it made her tingle.

"So… what are you going to do now she's back?" Willow asked eagerly. "I heard that you and Brax have split. Is it because you're still in love with Joey?"

"It was a mix of things," Charlie said with a sigh. "As for me and Joey, I have no idea. But I love spending time with her as much as I always did. More so, if that's possible. She's just… amazing."

"Well, perhaps I need to make an effort to get to know this girl, now I know who she really is!" Willow remarked.

"You should," Charlie said. "She is. But first, you have more pressing matters."

Willow sighed heavily and again asked for more direct advice.

"Only you can answer the question of how you feel about Alex," Charlie said. "But if you do have genuine feelings for her, all I can say is don't be scared of them. Don't get so hung up on Alex being a woman and just remember that she's a person. A pretty awesome person at that."

"She is," Willow agreed.

They looked up when the woman in question knocked and entered the room.

"As if by magic!" Charlie said happily.

Alex froze. She hadn't expected to see Willow at the hospital. If anything, she had hoped to talk to Charlie _about _Willow.

"I'm fine, Doc," Charlie said. "You and Willow talk first."

She waved them out of the room, Alex glaring at her patient as she left. Charlie sat back in her hospital rather pleased with herself.

* * *

Alex took Willow to her office. She sat on the edge of her desk, folding and unfolding, then refolding her arms. Then she stood back up.

"So um… Charlie told me about her and that Joey girl…" Willow ventured.

"I don't really have time to gossip," Alex said. "I have patients to see."

She moved past her to leave. Willow caught hold of her hand. They both felt the shudder of electricity between them.

"She gave me some good advice, actually," Willow said. "About… following your heart."

She locked eyes with Alex, who dared to ask what Willow's heart was telling her.

"It's telling me that what I feel for you is real," Willow said. "It not what I was expecting. It's _definitely _not what I was expecting. But I just… I feel this connection with you that's so strong and I just… I can't walk away from it. But… how do you feel?"

"You know how I feel," Alex said quietly.

"I thought I did," Willow said. "But last night…"

"I was trying to do the right thing last night," Alex said, sinking into a chair.

Willow sat in the opposite one. She reached for both of Alex's hands.

"And that's just one of the many things that makes me adore you," Willow said earnestly. "And I do. Adore you, I mean. I adore everything about you. You're so smart and funny and kind. And beautiful. I mean, I never thought I'd feel like this about…"

She laughed and shook her head.

"But Charlie told me not to be stupid about it," she said. "I mean, she was nicer about it than that but that's what it came down to. And she's right. Last night… that was the happiest I think I've ever felt in my life. Being with you… like that."

She gazed at Alex and then after several moments of silence, begged her to say something.

"I really like you, Willow," Alex told her honestly. "I have from the moment I met you. It was like this connection that I couldn't even explain. And that kiss last night… it was… I could hardly sleep last night for how you made me feel."

"And how do you feel now?" Willow asked.

"I feel hopeful," Alex admitted. "And a little scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that if something happened between us, it wouldn't last," Alex told her honestly. "That it might turn out to be a phase or something for you. A curiosity. And I just… I don't do casual. When I do something, I do it with my whole heart."

"So do I," Willow told her, squeezing her hands. "I wouldn't even be considering this if it didn't mean something to me. If _you _didn't mean something to me."

"But what if…?"

"I can't promise not to hurt you any more than you can promise not to hurt me," Willow interrupted. "That's not the way relationships work, unfortunately. But I can promise to always try my best to do right by you, to put you first, to care for you, to be honest with you. I can promise those things. If you can promise to be patient with me while I wrap my head around stuff you got your head around… how many years ago?"

"A lot of years ago," Alex said vaguely. "And yes, I can be patient. I know how scary it can be. And we don't have to rush anything or even label anything. I'm not expecting you to start waving rainbow flags and making announcements through your megaphone during boot camp."

Willow grinned. She leant forward and kissed her shyly. Just like before, it felt like fireworks were being let off.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie frets about her future while Alex and Willow progress with their relationship…_


	15. Chapter 15

_I might be able to update this again over the weekend so let me know if you'd like an extra chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Alex looked decidedly happier when she returned to Charlie's room to finish her rounds. Charlie immediately noticed.

"So…?" she asked.

"You really are a meddler, aren't you?" the Doctor remarked but she still couldn't stop smiling.

"What can I say? Books and TV are only going to get me so far," Charlie announced. "Now, tell me _everything_!"

Alex laughed and approached her bedside.

"We're… seeing how it goes," she said. "No pressure. No labels. Just…"

"Happy?" Charlie suggested.

Alex's smile grew.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Happy."

"Well, you have to keep me posted," Charlie requested. "I am absolutely rooting for you!"

"What about you and Joey though?" Alex wanted to know. "How is _that _going?"

"It's not," Charlie confirmed. "I mean, I screwed it up when I was fit and well. I'm not exactly a catch _now, _am I?"

She shook her head, sadly.

"Hey," Alex said, holding her patient's hand. "Whatever happens, you're still you."

Charlie sighed heavily. She shrugged.

"I doubt that's enough," she sighed. "But I'm enjoying her company."

Alex reached out and touched Charlie's forehead.

"You're kind of hot," she said worriedly.

"Alex, you've only just hooked up with Willow," Charlie told her. "You really shouldn't be hitting on me already!"

Alex laughed and scolded her, officially checking her temperature. Charlie protested.

"I _really _don't like it when you do that, you know!" she said.

"I know," Alex apologised. "It's just that your temperature is still that little bit too high and I can't work out why. Let me take some blood. I want to run some extra tests."

"No!" Charlie protested. "I don't think I even have any blood left!"

"Charlie Buckton, would you stop being a baby?" Alex argued. "If there's an infection, we need to get it sorted quickly. I told you I was worried yesterday."

"Fine," Charlie sulked. "But I'm sure I'm just hot because I'm stuck in a cell with no windows and I haven't seen the light of day since some guy tried to murder me."

"Well, hopefully it is just that," Alex said patiently. "And I'm sorry that the room isn't to your liking. It's the only one we have available right now. I'll give you a free upgrade at the first available opportunity!"

Charlie warned her that there was no need for sarcasm. Then she asked if her scan results were in.

"They are," Alex said. "The Specialist I've arranged is coming down this morning to talk you through them."

"Can't _you _just do it?" Charlie asked.

"It's better if someone with a more detailed knowledge of your kind of injuries comes to see you," Alex said.

She had gone through the scans herself before she'd left work and they hadn't filled her with joy.

"Anyway, I'll get this blood test sorted."

"Will you be here?" Charlie asked in a small voice. "For the Specialist appointment?"

"If you want me to be here, I'll be here," Alex promised.

"I do."

"Then it's done," Alex assured her. "Now, let me go and find a nurse."

Charlie sighed and sank back against her pillow. She longed for Joey to arrive.

* * *

It wasn't long before Joey did arrive and she was armed with chocolate. Charlie was thrilled to see her. And receive the chocolate. They hugged.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little anxious," Charlie admitted. "Alex is making me see a Specialist this morning. I guess I'm going to have to face up to things properly today. I'm… scared."

Joey reached for her hand.

"Whatever happens, it's going to be okay," she said. "I promise. You're so strong, Charlie. There's nothing you can't handle."

Charlie smiled weakly.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"I know so," Joey confirmed. "Look at everything you've dealt with in your life so far. Do you really think you can't deal with this? I mean, when you first woke up, you were struggling with your speech but you've improved so much already."

"It's hard though," Charlie said. "Every word, I have to really concentrate."

"It doesn't show," Joey said. "That's the point. You handle everything so well."

"But what if there's nothing to handle, Joey?" Charlie asked. "What if I just can't walk? What if I'm never going to get the feeling back? I'm a police officer. I need my legs. I mean… at least I _think _I'm a police officer. That day was my last day at work. I'd resigned. I don't even know what my future is supposed to be. I don't know what to do about money, sick pay… I don't know what's going on with my life, Joey. Watson and this new guy, Colby something came to take my statement about the shooting but nobody from HR have bothered to speak to me and…"

"Charlie, slow down," Joey begged.

She put her finger to Charlie's lips. Charlie closed her eyes. She couldn't help but enjoy her ex-girlfriend's touch.

"The first thing we need to do is see this Specialist," Joey said, taking her finger away. "We need to find out what we're dealing with. Then we need to speak to the police and find out what's happening with work. Technically you're still employed by them."

Charlie nodded gratefully.

"If you're going to heal properly… what would you like to do?"

"Go back," Charlie said immediately. "I can hardly believe I was going to give everything up just like that. I was just going to throw my whole life away."

She shook her head.

"Was it messy?" Joey asked. "The breakup?

"It wasn't great," Charlie admitted. "But it was necessary."

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Joey said honestly. "I saw him last night. He looked pretty miserable. But then, he looked pretty miserable before so…"

"Yeah," Charlie sighed.

She hadn't meant to hurt him. But then, he had hurt her too so perhaps they were even. It felt strange to know it was definitely over. They had split up so many times before but it had always been unfinished each time. This time, it was most definitely done.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

"Actually, I am," Charlie said. "I need to focus on the things that are going to help me and Brax… won't."

"Well, I'll be here to support you for as long as you need," Joey offered. "I've taken leave from work so I can stay for a couple of weeks. Aden too."

Charlie smiled and thanked her, adding that it would be nice to see Aden if he ever wanted to stop by. Then she asked her what she did for a living these days.

"We're both working on a builder's yard," Joey said. "Building boats!"

She grinned. Charlie laughed. She reached out and squeezed Joey's bicep.

"I thought you looked like you'd been working out!"

Joey laughed. She leant closer and stroked Charlie's hair.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You don't look well."

"Thanks!" Charlie sulked.

"Charlie, I'm serious."

"Alex thinks I have an infection or something," Charlie complained. "They've taken blood, prodded my surgery wounds and redressed them which was seriously uncomfortable."

Joey looked worried.

"It's fine," Charlie assured her. "They'll just put me on antibiotics or something. She's not worried."

Charlie wasn't sure if that last bit was entirely truthful but she didn't want Joey to fret.

"Okay…" Joey said uncertainly. "As long as you're sure."

"I swear."

Joey lifted Charlie's hand and kissed it.

"Good," she said. "I don't want anything else to happen to you."

"Thank you for caring about me," Charlie said.

Joey gazed at her.

"I'll always care about you," she said earnestly.

They smiled lovingly at each other, interrupted only when Ruby appeared.

"Oh!" the teenager said. "Sorry to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting," Joey assured her, letting go of Charlie's hand. "Shall I leave you guys to it?"

Both Buckton women told her not to leave. Ruby walked round to the other side, kissed her mother's forehead and wish her good morning. Charlie passed on the news about the Specialist and left out the news about the infection.

"So, I heard about Brax," Ruby said, getting right to the point.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Please don't worry. It's a good thing."

Ruby sighed, requesting that her mother promised that she was happy and felt she was making the right decision. Joey listened intently the conversation. She had only seen one side of Brax and Charlie and she needed to know how much they had really meant to each other. After all, Charlie had been willing to give up being a police officer for him. She hadn't even been prepared to hold Joey's hand in public.

"I just realised that Brax isn't the man who'll be here by my side when I really need him," Charlie said. "I mean, where is he? Where has he been? I've been trapped here and he's been completely absent, caught up in his own head. He's the guy that's there for the drama and romance but he's not there for the real stuff. And he's certainly not going to help me if I don't recover properly. I wouldn't see him for dust. So it was better to end it instead of just letting it drag on and hurting us both."

"I get it," Ruby said. "It's sad but I get it."

"Thank you for understanding," Charlie said. "And please don't let me and Brax make anything awkward for you and Casey."

"I won't," Ruby lied.

The truth was, she had barely seen her boyfriend. He had tried to support her but she hadn't made herself available to him. She had been too busy at the hospital and she knew she was shutting him out. She had only really allowed people such as Leah, Irene and Joey to help her. Romeo too had been a good friend. But anyone with the name Braxton had become a problem in her head.

They looked up when Alex knocked and entered.

"Charlie, Doctor Coulson is here," she said. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Charlie replied.

* * *

Ruby and Joey waited outside together while Alex sat in on Charlie's appointment with Doctor Coulson. Ruby's heart raced as once again, she sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, waiting for news.

"What do you think is going on in there?" she asked worriedly.

"I guess they're just going through the results of the scans," Joey said. "Talking through the long term plans for Charlie's health."

"You mean about… whether she's paralysed?" Ruby asked.

It was something she hadn't talked about with Charlie. She couldn't bear it. She hadn't wanted to upset her or be upset in front of her.

"Yes," Joey said. "I think so."

They both sighed.

"Look, whatever happens, she has so much support around her," Joey said.

"Does she?" Ruby asked. "She has me but she's broken up with Brax, who was next to useless anyway. I know you're here but you're not going to stay forever…"

"I'll stay as long as I can," Joey promised.

"But how long is that?" Ruby persisted.

"I've got at least two weeks," Joey said. "And I'm here for you and for Charlie. Whatever either of you need."

"It's been nice spending time with you," Ruby said. "I've enjoyed just hanging out at your van and walking Jasper with you."

Joey put her arm around her.

"Any time, Ruby," she said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," the teenager replied. "And you're making such a difference to Mum."

Joey smiled. She hoped she was. All she wanted to do was help.

"Do you think you'll get back together?" Ruby asked.

She always did get right to the point. But the question still startled Joey. She didn't quite know how to answer the question.

"I um… well, I don't think that's really on the table," she said. "I mean, Charlie's not… I don't think so. She's just been through a huge trauma and she only just split up with Brax. I don't think…"

The door to Charlie's room opened. Ruby and Joey stood up quickly.

* * *

Willow went home. She had a lot on her mind. Her lips were still tingling from the multiple kisses she and Alex had shared in the Doctor's office that morning. It had just felt so right. She was torn between wanting to shout it from the rooftops and wanting to keep it very much to herself.

"What's that big grin for, girlie?" Irene asked the moment she walked through the door.

Willow stopped short. She didn't know what to do.

"Come on… Who is it?"

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, a little high pitched.

"There is only one thing that puts a smile like _that _on someone's face," Irene told her. "Now sit down and tell me everything!"

Willow laughed and joined her at the table. Her smile became a little nervous.

"I've um… well, I've kind of met someone."

"Well, I worked out that much," Irene chuckled. "Who is he?"

"Alex," Willow said.

Irene furrowed her brow, trying to recall if she knew anyone called Alex.

"You know… um… the Doctor?" Willow ventured. "She…"

She said the word 'she' very deliberately. Irene looked surprised but not appalled. Willow was intensely nervous.

"She's the Doctor that's been treating Charlie," she continued. "I wasn't expecting it or anything. It just happened and I just… she's amazing, Irene. But I'm pretty confused about it all. So we're just seeing how it goes. Not labelling it or anything. Not rushing."

She froze, waiting for Irene's response. The older woman reached out and held her hands.

"If you're happy, that's the most important thing in the world," she told her gently.

Willow let out a breath.

"You don't mind?" she asked timidly.

"Why on earth would I mind?" Irene half laughed.

"Well, I…"

"Willow, love is love," Irene told her. "It doesn't matter if it's with a woman or a man. If you've found someone who makes you happy, you need to just go for it. And you'll certainly get no judgements from me. And Alex seems like a lovely person to me. Especially if she's making you smile like that!"

Willow reached out and hugged her.

* * *

Ruby and Joey sat anxiously in Charlie's room with her and Alex. Doctor Coulson had left them to it.

"So, what's going on?" Ruby asked timidly, aware that her mother didn't look happy.

She looked between Charlie and Alex. The Doctor spoke first.

"Okay, so the first thing we're dealing with is an infection," Alex said. "But it should be easy to treat with antibiotics which we're starting immediately."

Ruby and Joey nodded. Ruby clutched her mother's hand.

"But the tests have shown…"

"I'm paralysed," Charlie cut in. "And it's permanent. I won't get the use of my legs back."

Ruby, Joey and Alex looked helplessly at each other.

"I'd really like to be alone now, please," Charlie requested.

"Mum…"

"Please."

"Charlie, there are plenty of things we can do to strengthen your body…" Alex tried. "Like we discussed earlier about physio and pain management…"

"I've asked you all to get out, please!" Charlie snapped.

All three obeyed. Once they were gone, Charlie cried alone.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey have a heart to heart and Willow and Alex share their news…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone. I really appreciate your kind words. Here is your extra weekend chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Willow opened the door to Alex and immediately gathered her into her arms. She held her tight, aware that the Doctor was extremely upset over how things had gone with Charlie at the hospital. She tilted Alex's face upward, gazing into her eyes. Stroking her hair, she cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. It felt strange that it felt so natural. Home alone, she took her by the hand and to the sofa, wondering what on earth had gone so badly.

"Charlie just got some bad news," Alex said. "Obviously I can't go into detail. She was so upset and she threw us out. Normally I can reach her, Willow. I've spent days building up a rapport with her. I felt like I was doing such a good job, supporting her, trying to prepare her. But today… I completely let her down."

Alex felt utterly deflated. She wasn't someone for self-pity and she certainly wasn't one for tears. But she was upset. And she was desperate to find a way to support her patient both in the short and the long term. She was also grateful that Willow had dropped everything to see her.

"Of course you didn't, Alex," Willow said soothingly, putting her arm around her. "Everyone knows what an amazing job you've done with Charlie. Including Charlie. You saved her life. And you've hardly been out of that hospital. It's been obvious that you've been putting in extra hours, looking after her and the rest of your patients. Nobody could criticise you."

"Except I wasn't up to the task when she really needed me," Alex said unhappily.

"Alex," Willow said, holding her hand with her free one. "Anyone will tell you how stubborn Charlie Buckton is. If she shut you out today, then that's not your fault. Give her a chance to process whatever news she's had and then try again. You do have a good relationship with her. She told me herself how much she thinks of you. Try again later. If she blocks you, just keep trying. One bad moment doesn't make you a bad Doctor. Please don't beat yourself up like this. Please."

She gazed into Alex's sad face.  
"You're amazing," Willow continued. "Everyone thinks you're amazing. Charlie does. Ruby does."

Alex allowed herself a small smile. Willow leaned in a little closer.

"I do," Willow added.

Alex's smile widened. Willow returned it. They kissed, wrapping their arms around each other. Alex closed her eyes, breathing in Willow's scent and losing herself in her. It had been a long time since she had had a bad day at work and had someone who cared enough to bring her out of how she felt. It had been a long time since someone had truly made her smile.

Willow felt a small moan escape her as she enjoyed Alex's kisses. She could feel her hands running up and down her back. She wrapped her own arms tighter around Alex, pulling her closer so that she was straddling her lap. She never wanted to part from her or stop kissing her. She wondered why it had taken her so long to realise that Alex was someone she could fall for. But now that she was in her arms, she never wanted to let her go.

She felt breathless as she ran her hands through Alex's hair, trailing her fingertips down her back. She paused before she reached her bottom, feeling shy. She ran her hands back up her spine and into her hair again. Alex smiled into their kiss, eventually leaving Willow's mouth. She kissed Willow's neck, making her moan quietly again. Willow tilted her head, giving Alex free reign. Alex kissed her skin, running her fingertips up and down her sides before kissing her mouth again. She didn't want to get too carried away or push too far for either of their sakes. She didn't want to rush Willow and she also didn't want to go too far ahead. If this were to turn out to be a fling, at least holding back physically might mean she wouldn't get her heart too badly broken.

* * *

Charlie was beginning to regret throwing everyone out. She felt guilty more than anything. She had been awful to her daughter and to Joey and also to Alex who had been working so hard to try and get her well. But she couldn't bring herself to call anyone to try and fix things either. She felt broken and exhausted.

"Is it safe to come in?"

She looked up to find Joey's face peeking through the doorway. She didn't know whether to laugh, shout or cry.

"Yeah," she managed.

Joey entered the room, announcing that she had brought takeaway, including dessert.

"I'm not really hungry," Charlie objected.

"Oh, it's not for you," Joey said cheekily. "You totally screwed up my dinner plans today by throwing me out so rudely. I wasn't planning to be here now. This is for me!"

She grinned at Charlie who couldn't help but laugh. Joey handed over a cardboard box of noodles.

"You still like these?" she asked.

Charlie thanked her. Joey poured out a drink for her. Then started eating her own food.

"So…" she said. "What's up?"

Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"Come on, Charlie," she said seriously. "I know you're hurting…"

"But you don't," Charlie said. "You don't know how I'm feeling at all."

Tears threatened. Joey didn't break eye contact.

"Then tell me," Joey said. "Tell me what's going on inside."

"I guess… just of all things that ever went wrong in my life, I took my health for granted," Charlie admitted. "I've spent thirty years making stupid mistakes and shitty decisions but I've always been fit and healthy and strong and now I'm just here, trapped and broken. And even though I kept trying to prepare myself, I still had that little bit of hope that I was going to get better. And now I know I won't."

"Maybe you won't get better in the way you expected but…"

"Bullshit, Joey!" Charlie snapped.

Joey sat back abruptly, not prepared for her to be so sharp.

"I'm not going to get better!" Charlie continued. "I made the stupid decision to give up my whole life, my whole career for Brax and then I got shot and nearly died. I got given a second chance by surviving. I ditched Brax and I was ready. I was ready, Joey, to start again. Be a good person again. Start afresh. But it was all a lie. There was no second chance. I can't be a cop again, even if they wanted me, which I have no evidence that they do. They've come nowhere near me except to take a statement for their damn case. They don't care about me or my well being. They certainly don't want me back on the force. And I couldn't do it anyway. Whoever heard of a cop who can't even walk?"

"It's still a second chance," Joey insisted.

"How the hell is _this _a second chance?"

"You're alive, aren't you?" Joey said, almost angry.

"Well, you know what? Maybe it would be better if I wasn't!"

"Well, I never had you down as so damn selfish!" Joey finally snapped.

Charlie stared at her, shocked.

"You think this is worse than your little girl spending the rest of her life feeling like she's completely alone in the world?" Joey challenged. "That girl has relied on you her whole damn life, Charlie. Even before she knew you were her mother. She doesn't need you to walk or run or dance or do anything with your legs. She needs to be alive. She needs your love and your support and your advice. That's it. She just needs you. And if you think having a disabled mother is worse than being a teenage girl and having to arrange your own mother's funeral then you're an idiot."

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat but Joey continued.

"Can you even imagine what your death would have done to her?" she said. "Can you imagine the burden of grief she would have carried with her for her whole life? The loneliness. And she found you, Charlie. She'll be able to recover from that in time now that you've survived but if you'd died? No way. So don't sit there and tell me that you'd be better off dead. Or you can have this pity party all by yourself."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said quietly.

Joey sighed heavily. Charlie apologised again. They made eye contact. Both of them were tearful.

* * *

Willow and Alex's make out session had got a little out of hand. The more they had kissed, the more Alex's previously firm decision not to get too carried away or let things go too far physically was becoming rather difficult to stick to. Currently, she was straddling Willow and her shirt had somehow come open.

Willow's heart was pounding as she kissed Alex feverishly, letting her hands roam over her body. If someone had told her only a week ago that she would be on the sofa with her hands all over another woman, she would never have believed them. But there was just something utterly intoxicating about Alex Neilson.

"We… should… stop…" Alex said, between kisses.

"Absolutely," Willow agreed, although she had no intention of doing any such thing.

She wanted Alex right here, right now, although for politeness, she supposed they ought to go to her room.

"Really…" Alex said. "We should."

She pulled away and took a deep breath.

"We were meant to be taking things slowly," she reminded Willow.

"But you're so hot," Willow said with a grin, making Alex blush.

"You're pretty hot yourself," she said. "But we definitely shouldn't rush. We haven't even been on a date yet."

Willow placed her hands on Alex's thighs, smiling lovingly at her.

"Then let's go on a date," she said. "Tomorrow night?"

Alex agreed, happy that Willow was so keen. She leant in and kissed her again. Willow wrapped her arms around her again, pulling her in close and wondering how much more she could get away with. They were interrupted by a door opening and an urgent voice calling Willow's name.

* * *

"I just don't ever want you to say that or feel that again," Joey told her. "So many people would be lost without you, Charlie."

"What use am I now?" Charlie asked unhappily.

"You're still you," Joey pointed out. "You're still loved. I mean, even from your hospital bed, you've been busy meddling, trying to help Alex and Willow get together."

Charlie privately admitted that she was at least right about that.

"Why do you think people have been flocking to come and see you?" Joey asked.

"Not everyone has," Charlie said, thinking of Bianca.

"A lot of people have," Joey argued. "And they've been doing it because they love you."

Charlie shrugged.

"Maybe," she said.

"You know I'm right," Joey told her. "You're just being stubborn. Eat your food. It's getting cold."

Charlie obeyed. Silence fell between them.

* * *

Willow and Alex sprang apart, Alex clutching her shirt, trying to keep it together, painfully aware that she was in Willow's lap.

"Dean!" Willow squeaked.

Dean, followed by Ziggy, stood in the doorway of the house, staring at the new couple.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean demanded, looking between the two women.

"I think that's fairly obvious," Ziggy remarked with a grin.

"Um… we were uh… well, we were… uh…" Willow managed, looking helplessly at Alex, who quickly stood up and buttoned up her shirt – badly.

"Since when do you do _that _with… _her_? With any girl?" Dean wanted to know.

"It's a new thing," Willow said, her cheeks flushed as she stood also. "Really new. We've only just got together. We're just seeing how it goes…"

"Looks like it's going pretty well!" Ziggy grinned. "Congratulations!"

She nudged Dean.

"Yeah… I guess. Congratulations."

He looked uncertain and uncomfortable. Willow thanked them awkwardly. She smiled at Alex, hoping that she had responded in the right way. She was relieved when Alex smiled back at her.

"What did you want anyway?" Willow asked.

"What?" Dean asked, having completely forgotten why he burst in on them in the first place. "Oh! Brax has been arrested. Drunk and disorderly. But uh… you're busy. We can deal with it. Don't worry. Just get back to um… whatever girls do… I mean, whatever you do were doing to each other… I mean, whatever you were doing."

He left quickly. Ziggy followed, amused.

* * *

"And what about me, Charlie?" Joey added.

Charlie looked at her, startled.

"What about the time we've been able to have together? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Charlie reached out quickly and squeezed Joey's hand, assuring her that of course it did.

"Well, if you'd just died, we wouldn't have had that," Joey pointed out. "I would have read in the paper or Aden would have found out somehow that the love of my life had been gunned down by some rival gang member of her thug boyfriend. And that would have been that. I mean, how shitty would that have been?"

Charlie stared at her.

"I'm the love of your life?" she asked.

* * *

Willow threw herself down on the sofa and gestured for Alex to join her. Alex came to sit beside her. They kissed.

"Well, that was a little embarrassing," Willow remarked, taking hold of Alex's hand.

"Just a little!" she agreed.

"I mean, I was always planning to tell my friends but… like, verbally. Maybe over drinks or dinner. Not with you half undressed on top of me!"

Alex put her face in her hands, mortified. Willow laughed and put her arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, he was stumbling over himself so much, I think he got a treat as much as a shock!" she said.

"You're not making it better!" Alex complained.

Willow kissed her tenderly.

"Better?" she asked.

"A little," Alex conceded.

Willow kissed her again. She checked in again.

"I mean, it's helping a little…" Alex said.

Willow fumbled with Alex's shirt buttons. Alex swatted her away.

"We were going on a date, remember?" she reminded her.

"I was making you feel better!" Willow protested.

Alex relented, kissing her tenderly, losing herself in Willow's touch.

* * *

"Of course you're the love of my life," Joey said honestly, staring at her almost incomprehensibly, surprised that she didn't already know. "You always will be."

She could see that Charlie was crying.

"I know I'm not yours anymore," she said quickly. "I know it's Brax and you've moved on. Don't worry."

"Joey…"

Joey reached out and stroked Charlie's face.

"It's fine…" she assured her. "I'm not saying it to make you feel bad or to make you say it back. I'm just trying to make you understand that you're important. You're needed."

"You _are _the love of my life," Charlie told her.

She held the hand that Joey's hand on her face, gazing into her eyes.

"You always have been," she said. "You always have been."

Joey scooted closer, standing up. She rested her forehead against Charlie's. They closed their eyes, both sighing heavily.

"Thank you for giving me a talking to when I need it," Charlie eventually said.

"That's what I'm here for," Joey said.

She drew away ever so slightly. They both opened their eyes.

"I'm here for whatever you need me for," Joey said.

"But you're not staying, are you?" Charlie said sadly. "You're going to go back to your life soon and forget about me again."

"I never forgot you in the first place," Joey said. "And I'm here at least for two weeks. I'm here for you, Charlie."

She reached out and wiped the tears still trickling from her ex-girlfriend's eyes. She touched her lips with her thumbs. Then she kissed her.

* * *

_Next time… Willow clarifies things with Dean, Joey makes a bold gesture and Brax wants Charlie back…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Charlie clung onto Joey for as long as she could. Eventually, she broke away, looking down.

"Joey, please don't pity me," she half whispered.

Joey tilted Charlie's chin upwards so she was looking at her.

"There are a lot of things I'm feeling for you right now but pity isn't one of those things," she said honestly.

Charlie waited for her to continue.

"You have always been the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful woman I've ever met, Charlie," Joey told her. "I've never stopped loving you."

"Even like this?" Charlie asked, her voice cracking.

"Like what, Charlie?" Joey asked.

"This!" Charlie said desperately. "Broken!"

"Charlie, when I look at you, I don't see someone broken," Joey insisted. "I see someone strong."

Charlie smiled tearfully.

"That's a beautiful thing to say," she said. "But at some point, reality is going to hit you. Joey; we're talking wheelchairs. A life of planning ahead for accessibility options and disabled parking. I don't even know the depth of the kind of care I might need."  
"I'm committed," Joey said.

"But you don't even live here," Charlie reminded her.

"I can move," Joey offered.

Charlie shook her head.

"You would up and move to come and look after me?" she challenged.

"I would up and move to love you," Joey corrected.

Charlie gazed at her ex-girlfriend, longing for her words to be true. Joey reached out and stroked her face.

"Don't think about anything now, okay?" she said. "You've been to hell and back already. Just know that I'm here."

She leant forward and kissed Charlie's forehead.

"I'm here."

Charlie moved and captured Joey's lips, kissing her tenderly at first and then harder, wrapping her arms around her. Joey leaned over the bed, losing herself in Charlie. Eventually, they parted, resting their foreheads together, both of them breathing hard.

"I love you," Charlie whispered.

"I love you too," Joey replied.

* * *

Ruby arrived at the hospital early the next morning. She had hardly slept the previous night, worried about Charlie and how upset she had been about her test results. Since the shooting, she and Charlie had been closer than ever but it was like all her walls had come down last night. She had been so hurt when she had thrown her out, although Charlie had texted her to apologise, say goodnight and tell her she loved her. She just hoped that her mother was in a better, more open mood this morning. She had brought coffee and some pastries from the Diner and she hoped to have a much more successful visit.

"Hey," she greeted, poking her head round the door. "How are you feeling this morning?"

To Ruby's relief, her mother smiled at her, albeit weakly, welcoming her into the room.

"I brought you some breakfast," she said. "If you're hungry?"

"That's lovely," Charlie said, thanking her. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You were upset," Ruby said.

"I overreacted," Charlie told her. "And I've been sufficiently told off by Joey."

Ruby was surprised. She sat down and asked her to elaborate.

"She came back last night to talk to me," Charlie explained. "We had a good talk."

She allowed herself a small smile, thinking of their kiss. She still couldn't quite get her head around things. Would Joey really turn her whole life upside down just to be with her? It wasn't like she could really offer her anything now.

"Oh really?" Ruby queried, noticing the smile.

Charlie felt immediately shy.

"I _knew _there was still something between you!" Ruby grinned. "So…? Come on, Mum! Don't leave me hanging!"

"We kissed," Charlie admitted. "After she yelled at me for feeling sorry for myself."

"Joey yelled?" Ruby said, shocked.

It didn't sound like a very Joey thing to do.

"I told you she told me off," Charlie said. "And it helped. It did. Stopped me from feeling so sorry for myself. This paralysis isn't the end of the world."

"Especially when you've got a hottie that wants to date you," Ruby remarked. "I mean, who but you could pick up girls from her hospital bed?"

She grinned, making Charlie laugh.

"I don't know," the police officer said doubtfully. "I mean, it's one thing to come and visit me while I'm stuck in here but… to get together for real… to take all this baggage on…"

"Mum, it's not like you didn't have a shit load of baggage before and she was willing to take it on the first time around," Ruby pointed out.

Charlie half laughed. Ruby took her hand.

"You completely screwed things up with Joey last time," she told her.

"I am aware!" Charlie snapped.

"I'm not trying to be harsh," Ruby apologised. "What I'm saying is that you screwed it up because you got too caught up on the details and you got scared. You have a second chance with the woman you love. Different details but very similar situation. Please don't make the same mistake."

"It's just that I'm stuck with… this…" Charlie said, gesturing to her body and hospital bed. "I don't want to drag Joey down with me."

"What if that's what she wants?" Ruby challenged. "What if she doesn't see it as being 'dragged down'? What if she doesn't care about any disabilities you might have to live with? What if she loves you exactly as you are?"

"I guess… I find that hard to accept," Charlie admitted.

"And I understand that," Ruby said. "You've never been treated that way before. Except once. With Joey."

Charlie smiled, admitting that she was right.

"When did you get so wise?" she asked.

* * *

Alex and Willow met up on the beach before Alex's shift at the hospital began. They were both feeling a little shy. Things felt so new between them but they felt right too. Willow was already there when Alex arrived. She greeted her with a shy kiss.

"How are you this morning?" Willow asked.

"I'm good," Alex said. "I'm a little worried about seeing Charlie but you definitely made me feel better last night."

She had been very reluctant to leave her the night before but the pair of them had made a definite decision to take things slowly. So she had dragged herself home and taken a cold shower instead.

"Me too," Willow grinned. "Although I had to have a cold shower after you left!"

Alex laughed and admitted the same. Willow looked around and stole another kiss.

"Have you spoken to Dean?" Alex asked.

They held each other's hands and walked along the sand together.

"Not yet," Willow said. "I'm going to catch up with him today. Talk to him properly."

Alex nodded, agreeing that it was a good idea. She offered to support her if she needed it.

"I'll be okay," Willow assured her. "But thank you. I appreciate it."

"Well, I'm only a phone call away," Alex promised.

Willow leant again her, enjoying her closeness and support.

"What are you going to say?" Alex asked.

"Just that we're together, you're my girlfriend and…"

Alex stopped. Willow froze.

"I mean… is that okay?" Willow asked.

Alex smiled.

"It's definitely okay," the Doctor assured her.

* * *

Ruby was still at Charlie's bedside when Alex arrived. Charlie immediately apologised to her Doctor for being so rude and throwing her out the night before.

"Hey, no apology necessary," Alex said. "You were completely overwhelmed and super stressed. I completely understand. I just wish I could have been a bit more help."

"You've been nothing but helpful," Charlie told her.

"I concur," Ruby added.

Alex smiled gratefully.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Better," Charlie said.

"Well, that's good," Alex said.

She came over and checked her temperature, noting that it was coming down.

"They started me on the antibiotics last night," Charlie said.

"Good," Alex said. "That's good. Now, have you had time to process what the Specialist said to you?"

"A little," Charlie sighed. "I mean, what can I say really? I'm going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. My career is over. I just…"

She shrugged.

"There are things we can do to help you," Alex said. "We can't cure the problem, Charlie but I can organise physiotherapy to start straight away. And your CBT sessions are due to start this afternoon if you still want them."

"Yes please," Charlie said quietly.

"Great," Alex said. "I think they'll help you."

Charlie nodded. She was nervous about having counselling. But she knew she had to do whatever it took to get well physically and mentally.

"There are also different methods we can use for managing any pain you have," Alex continued. "You are absolutely not alone in this, Charlie. I'm here to support you and so is the whole team. Plus you have your family and your friends."

Charlie put a brave and grateful smile on her face. She squeezed Ruby's hand.

"I know," she said. "Thank you. And I'll take anything on offer. I could have died. I didn't. So I need to take this as my second chance. I'm going to rebuild my life and make it the best life I possibly can."

"I'm proud of you, Mum," Ruby said.

"And for what it's worth," Alex added. "I'm proud of you too."

Charlie looked at her.

"It's worth a lot," she said.

* * *

Willow waited for Dean and Brax to come out of the water where she had spotted them both surfing. She twisted her fingers together, nervous about the conversation she was about to have. Dean ditched his board and approached her. Brax hovered behind. Willow asked Brax if he was okay. He shrugged.

"How am I supposed to be?" he asked. "Charlie dumped me. I guess you heard."

"Yeah," she said. "She's suffering a lot right now."

"So am I," he snapped.

"Well, you didn't get shot or left paralysed for the rest of your life so…"

He frowned.

"That's the prognosis?" he asked.

"I think so," she said.

He took his board and ran up the beach. Willow turned back to Dean.

"So um… about last night…" she said.

"You and the hot doc?" he asked with a slight grin.

She blushed, not quite sure what to say.

"So, did that just happen or has it been happening for a while or…?" he wanted to know.

"It's new," Willow said. "But no, not the first time. We're… together."

Dean hugged her. She protested, not wanted to get wet.

"Look," he said, withdrawing. "If you're happy, I'm happy. Sorry if I was dumb last night. I was just a bit shocked to see you getting it on with a chick!"

They both laughed and began walking up the beach together.

"I mean… it was pretty hot!" he remarked.

"You're telling me!" Willow agreed with a laugh.

Dean grinned.

"Well, if you ever want to give me _any _details on your love life, that's totally fine," he said. "I mean, I've got to say, you have amazing taste in women! But don't tell Zig I said that!"

Willow laughed, shoving him in the arm.

"Thanks for being so cool with this," she said. "I was really worried about telling you."

He put his arm around her, asking her why.

"You're my best friend," she said sincerely. "Your opinion matters to me."

"Well, my opinion is that you're _my _best friend," he told her. "And your happiness is all that matters."

They stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"Does Alex make you happy?" he asked.

Willow couldn't help but smile.

"She makes me happier than I've ever been in my life," she admitted. "She's so wonderful, Dean. She makes me feel like I can do anything, be anything. She just _gets _me, you know?"

Dean hugged her again.

"That's the best thing I think I've ever heard you say," he said.

* * *

Joey had taken Jasper for a walk and then headed over to the hospital. She took Alex aside and asked her for a favour, which she readily agreed to. Now, with the support of staff, Charlie was being lifted into a wheelchair. Joey felt anxious, worried she was doing the wrong thing as she saw Charlie tremble, having not left her bed before. But finally, she was settled in her chair, catheter attached but hidden discreetly.

"Is this really okay?" Charlie asked nervously.

"It's perfectly okay," Alex said. "It'll be good for you. Someone can come along with you if you're worried?"

"Maybe…" Charlie said.

"I don't mind going with them," Jasmine offered.

"Thank you," Ruby accepted.

The four of them, Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Jasmine headed towards the exit and onto the hospital grounds, in a bid to get Charlie some fresh air and freedom from her room. Charlie felt herself begin to relax a little as Joey pushed her carefully along the pavement. She reached up and touched Joey's hand. She looked upwards and smiled. Joey smiled down at her.

"How does it feel to be out of that room?" she asked.

"It feels good," Charlie said honestly.

* * *

Alex answered her phone immediately when Willow rang, ducking into her office.

"How did it go?" she asked eagerly.

She desperately hoped that Dean had been accepting of their relationship.

"It couldn't have gone better," Willow told her.

"Oh, yay!" Alex enthused. "I'm so pleased."

"He was really supportive and says he just wants me to be happy," Willow told her. "Which I am. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. Because of you."

Alex smiled, not quite sure what to say. She cleared her throat.

"Have I blurted out too many feelings?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Not at all," Alex said. "I was just trying to think of a cool way to tell you I feel the same. Which I clearly just haven't. But I do… feel the same. I never thought I'd meet someone at all, let along someone like you. You're amazing and you make me happier than I ever thought I could feel."

Willow smiled into the phone.

"Well then Dean is absolutely supportive," she confirmed. "Plus he thinks you're super hot."

Alex burst out laughing.

* * *

Joey and Ruby stood back while Jasmine and a couple of other nurses settled Charlie in bed. They winced as they watched the awkwardness and heard her yelp in pain. It was so hard to see her struggle like that. They both stepped forward once she was free of the staff.

"Was the stroll outside worth it?" Joey asked anxiously.

Charlie reached out and stroked Joey's face.

"It was absolutely worth it," she said. "It felt so good to be outside. Thank you."

Ruby smiled to herself, watching their interaction.

"Well, hopefully we can do it again soon," Joey said. "And when your physio starts, hopefully the transition from the bed to the chair will become easier too."

Charlie smiled sadly.

"Hopefully," she said. "That process was a bit embarrassing."

Joey reached out and hugged her. She was desperate to kiss her but resisted. They were just drawing away from each other when the door burst open. Brax stood there looking stressed and a little breathless.

"Charlie," he said, barging past Joey as if she didn't matter. "You're wrong. I can do it. I was being selfish before. I was scared."

Charlie looked utterly confused as he took her hand.

"But I love you," he said. "And I _am _in it for the long haul. For whatever your disability means. For the exciting stuff and the mundane. I lost my head for a moment Charlie but it was only for a moment, I swear. I'm here now and I love you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. Please take back what you said and give me another chance. Give us another chance."

Charlie looked at him and then Joey. She glanced back at Brax. But the next time she looked at Joey, she was gone.

* * *

_Next time… Alex and Willow go on their first official date and Charlie has a decision to make…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"What do you think, Charlie?" Brax asked urgently. "Will you give us another chance?"

Charlie couldn't find the words. This was the last thing she had expected.

"Um… perhaps I should give you some space," Ruby suggested, slipping out of the room and ignoring her mother when she called her name.

"Charlie?" Brax nudged, staring into her eyes.

* * *

"Joey!" Ruby called, catching sight of her heading towards the exit and chasing her down the corridor.

Joey didn't slow down. Ruby sped up to reach her, tapping her on the shoulder and spinning her round

"Joey!" she said. "Please stop."

"Ruby, I can't do this again," Joey said.

They walked towards the hospital exit again, Joey desperate to get to her car and home. She just wanted Aden and Jasper, to pack up and go home. She wanted to forget that she had ever let herself hope that she and Charlie ever stood a chance again.

"Joey, please don't leave," Ruby begged. "Please don't jump to conclusions. She didn't say yes to him."

"She didn't say no either," Joey pointed out.

"I think she was just shocked," Ruby said. "And she's not exactly firing on all cylinders right now, is she? She's exhausted and she's in pain and her brain doesn't work like it used to."

"So she needs a big, strong man to take care of her," Joey said, pulling out her car keys.

Ruby physically stopped her from walking.

"Or she needs a kind, amazing woman who she's never stopped being in love with," she argued. "Joey, don't run away. You did that last time and where did it get you?"

"I've been fine," Joey lied.

"Really?" Ruby challenged. "Because the second you heard Charlie had been shot, you dropped everything to come and be with her. Did you ever stop thinking about her?"

Joey didn't answer. She couldn't stop picturing the reunion Brax and Charlie were probably having back in the hospital.

"And quite frankly, Charlie has been a disaster these past few years," Ruby continued. "She needs you, Joey. Don't leave her when she needs you. Please."

"Okay," Joey relented. "I'll just give them some space for now. Let her make up her mind what she wants. Make my decisions from there."

Ruby nodded and hugged her. Joey drove away.

* * *

"Brax, I can't," Charlie said. "I'm sorry."

He looked shocked. He clearly hadn't expected her to say no.

"What do you mean, you can't?" he asked, hurt and a little angry.

She saw him grip the metal bars on the side of her bed.

"Too much has happened, Brax," she said. "I can't be with you."

"Of course a lot has happened," he agreed. "Way too much to let this go."

"No," she disagreed. "Too much. It's too late. We're in different places in our lives."

"But we're not!" he insisted. "I'm right here. With you."

"Now," Charlie said. "What about tonight? Tomorrow? Next week?"

"I'll be here," he tried to assure her.

Charlie shook her head. She didn't believe it for a second.

"What about when I can't get onto the beach with you when you're surfing because my wheelchair doesn't work on the sand?" she said. "What about if I can't have sex anymore?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to…?" he said worriedly.

She half laughed.

"Exactly," she said. "Where will you be then? Sleeping with someone else."

"No, Charlie…" he insisted.

"You will," she said. "I wouldn't even blame you. I wouldn't want to be with me, Brax. I don't expect you to stay."

He reached out and held her hand, telling her that he loved her.

"But I don't love you," she said tearfully.

The words were out before she had even realised that she meant them. He pulled his hands back quickly. Hurt turned to fury. She felt anxious as she saw rage burning in his eyes.

"You can just turn all those feelings off?" he demanded. "Just like that?"

"It's not just like that though, is it?" she said quietly. "While you've been charging around the Bay, doing whatever or whoever you've been doing, ignoring me… I've been in hell, Brax."

"I've been in hell too!" he yelled loudly. "And I haven't cheated on you!"

"Good," she said quietly. "Thank you."

"But don't think screwing someone else isn't the first thing I'm about to do," he said.

He turned and left. Charlie sank back against the bed and closed her eyes, exhausted.

* * *

Alex was nervous as she waited for Willow at Angelo's. She twisted her fingers anxiously together, her eyes glued to the door, worried that she might change her mind about their date. It had taken her forever to choose an outfit and get ready. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so eager to impress someone.

She smiled brightly and stood up when Willow, looking amazing, her hair loose and flowing, walked into the restaurant. Willow strode towards her, half shy and half nervous herself. She greeted her with a polite but still bold kiss on the lips. Alex smiled at the way Willow blushed. They sat down at the table together.

"It's good to see you," Alex said.

Willow beamed at her and returned the sentiment.

"I was so nervous getting ready," she admitted. "I didn't know what to wear or…"

"You look beautiful," Alex assured her.

Willow found herself blushing again.

"So do you," she said.

It still felt strange to compliment a woman in a romantic way. But she couldn't stop doing it. She loved doing it, in fact.

"So, shall we look at the menu?" Alex suggested.

* * *

"Jo, why don't you just call her?" Aden asked.

The pair of them were in their caravan, lying side by side, the dog at their feet.

"Surely it's up to her to call me?" Joey said tiredly.

"Or you could be proactive…"

Joey looked at him.

"In my position, tell me that _you _would go grovelling," she said.

"Fine," Aden said. "But can we get out of this van, please? I'm getting claustrophobic."

Joey sat up, disturbing Jasper.

"Let's go for a walk," she decided.

It was enough for a Labrador to get extremely excited and almost barge out of the door.

* * *

Alex and Willow were both feeling a lot more relaxed as they tucked into their food over a glass of wine. Both of them had privately decided not to drink much, not wanting to have cloudy heads on their first date. They had held hands while their food arrived and conversation had flowed easily, despite their nerves.

"How's Charlie doing?" Willow asked.

"She was okay when I left," Alex said. "We actually took her outside today for some fresh air."

Willow looked hopeful.

"Was she alright?" she asked.

"She was really happy to be out of that room," Alex said. "I don't think being cooped up is doing much for her mental health. I think we need to get her out as much as possible. But her physiotherapy is starting soon hopefully. As soon as we can get her strong enough to use the chair independently, she can go home and start her life again."

"I mean… I can help…" Willow offered. "I'm not a physio but I could help as an extra if that would be okay? I could help her try and strengthen her arms and do some exercises? If the physio didn't object. Charlie always used to train with me anyway so she knows me."

Alex smiled.

"You're so kind," she said. "I'll clear it with the physio but I think Charlie would really appreciate that."

Willow beamed at her.

"Great," she said. "Well, you just let me know if and when I'm wanted."

Alex caught her eye.

"You're always wanted," she said.

Willow blushed. She leaned in and stole a quick kiss, hoping the bar was busy enough that nobody would notice.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

* * *

Aden and Joey were walking Jasper in no particular direction when Joey's phone beeped.

_I need to see you. Please. Cxx_

"What the hell does that mean?" she demanded, having read the message out to her friend.

"Well, reading between the lines, I _think _she needs to see you," Aden replied.

Joey elbowed him.

"But why?" Joey snapped. "To dump me in person? Not that we even got together but…"

"Just go and find out, would you?" Aden complained. "This is exhausting!"

Irritated, Joey turned and walked back towards the caravan.

* * *

Alex and Willow strolled along the beach hand in hand. Alone out there, they both suddenly felt a little shy. Deciding to be the bold one, Willow stopped in front of Alex and took her other hand.

"So… do I cut it as second date material?" she asked hopefully.

Alex smiled. She reached out and stroked Willow's hair, pulling her closer and kissing her. Willow leaned into her, smiling into the kiss and wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders. They stood under the moonlight, the world falling away from them, losing themselves in each other.

"Sorry… what was the question?" Alex asked when they eventually parted.

"I can't remember," Willow said a little breathlessly.

They both giggled, kissing again.

"So um… what shall we do now?" Alex wondered, the conversation they'd had the other night playing on her mind.

She was nervous about rushing ahead. She had always been a stickler for waiting when it came to the physical side of a relationship. But then, she hadn't been in the dating game for ten years. All of this was new to her. The world was different than it was ten years ago. _She _was different. And she liked Willow. She _really _liked Willow.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping before?" Willow asked.

The question took Alex by surprise. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times then shook her head. She caught the wicked glint in her eye.

"Then that's absolutely what we should do," Willow decided.

"Hang on," Alex protested. "We can't just…"

Willow took her hand and dragged her down towards the water in the dark.

"No!" Alex protested, giggling. "We can't! What if we get caught? Or someone takes our clothes? Or…?"

Willow stopped and kissed her into silence.

"Relax," she said. "It'll be fun. And I'd love to be your first."

Alex half laughed and half coughed. She watched Willow begin to strip. She couldn't stop watching.

"Come on," Willow coaxed, eager for Alex to join in.

The Doctor reluctantly began to undo the buttons on her shirt. She was nervous but excited all at the same time, carried away with Willow's confidence.

"Ready?" Willow said.

They quickly slipped off their last remaining item of clothes and rushed into the water.

* * *

Joey knocked on Charlie's door, hesitantly entering the room. She found Charlie alone, which was a relief. At least she had decided that she and Brax ought not to break the news together.

"Hey," she managed.

"Hi, Joey," Charlie said.

She sounded weak and she looked pale. Joey's instinct took over, worried for the woman she still loved.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You don't look well. Do you need something?"

"I'm fine," Charlie assured her. "I'm just tired."

"Do you want to do this another time?" Joey asked, turning to leave.

Charlie caught hold of her hand with surprising strength. Joey remained by her bed.

"You just left earlier," Charlie said.

It was a statement more than an accusation. Joey shrugged.

"It just seemed like you and Brax needed to talk," she said.

"You thought we were going to get back together," Charlie said, calling her out.

Joey shrugged again.

"Did you?"

"Of course not," Charlie said. "How could you even think that?"

"He was promising you the earth," Joey said. "Everything you ever wanted."

Charlie looked her in the eye.

"_You're _everything I ever wanted," she corrected.

Joey swallowed. Her throat felt tight and she cursed the tears stinging her eyes.

"I thought you knew that," Charlie continued. "Why don't you know that?"

"I just thought…"

"You still don't trust me," Charlie realised.

She looked down, her own tears beginning. Joey reached out and held her hand.

"I do trust you," she promised. "I just got scared. Brax isn't just any guy, Charlie. You were about to give up everything for him. If you hadn't got shot…"

"But I did get shot!" Charlie snapped angrily.

Joey tensed. She hadn't meant to upset her. She never wanted to upset her.

"I did get shot," Charlie repeatedly more quietly. "And it's screwed my whole damn life up. But it's also put everything into perspective. It's calmed down the chaos. So as much as I wish it hadn't happened… as much as I wish I was out in the real world and not stuck in hospital, as much as I wish I could walk and I wasn't in this pain… I'm grateful. I'm grateful that it's brought you back to me. I'm grateful that all the craziness I was living through has stopped at last. It was out of control. It needed to stop. I wish it had stopped in a different way. But it also could have stopped in a worse way. Ruby could be planning my funeral now. And like you told me, that would have been worse than this."

She gazed at Joey sadly.

"So yeah, I was planning to give up everything for Brax," she said. "And I mean everything. My job. My home. My morals. Myself. Maybe this was life telling me to stop. Maybe this was life bringing me back to you, the person I should always have been with in the first place. And maybe it had to be so drastic because I wouldn't listen to anything less."

"You always have been pretty stubborn," Joey offered with a gentle smile.

Charlie smiled back.

"So, it's up to you, Joey," the police officer said. "Do you actually want to give us a chance? I totally understand if you don't. If you can't trust me after what happened. And even more than that, if you don't want to take on a relationship with someone…"

She was cut off by Joey kissing her.

"You're all I've ever wanted, Charlie," Joey told her, kissing her again.

Charlie reached out, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her even closer. Joey half fell on the bed, making them both laugh. She rested one hand on the bed, holding herself up, letting her other hand stroke Charlie's hair, face, shoulder and arm. She couldn't stop kissing her or touching her. She felt Charlie running her hands up and down her back, making her tingle. They never wanted to let each other go.

* * *

Alex and Willow were both soaking wet when they arrived back at Willow's thankfully empty house, which was the closest to the beach.

"I cannot believe you persuaded me to do that!" Alex laughed, her hair and body still soaking.

She hadn't even been able to get her bra back on as it was too uncomfortable but Willow had offered to provide her with a warm shower and towels back at home.

"It was fun though, wasn't it?" Willow said wickedly.

Alex blushed at the memories of being in the sea with her. Naked. It had indeed been fun. Hidden under the water and the darkness, they had both been a little more daring and willing to explore. It had felt amazing to feel Willow's body underneath her hands, to kiss her and touch her. But now back on land, she felt like she was probably more in need of a cold shower than a hot one.

"It was definitely fun," she agreed.

Willow stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. She kissed her, both their lips still salty from the sea.

"We could um… skip the showers and uh… continue in my room if you like…?"

Alex didn't need any further invitation.

* * *

_Next time… Willow has a coming out breakfast, Ruby admits to struggling in the wake of the shooting and Willow learns more about Alex's past…_


	19. Chapter 19

_I've just written the last chapter of this story, chapter twenty nine but I have a potential new idea for another one. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Willow and Alex lay entwined with each other in Willow's bed, their clothes strewn across the floor. Willow lay on her back. Alex lay beside her, one leg draped across her, body pressed against her, fingertips tracing her body. They kissed tenderly, both lost in the afterglow of what they had just shared.

"That was amazing," Willow whispered.

She giggled self-consciously.

"I don't know why I'm whispering!"

Alex laughed and kissed her, fingertips still circling Willow's body, making her skin tingle.

"It was amazing," she agreed.

"Was it?" Willow checked. "I mean, I'm new to this and…"

Alex kissed her.

"It was amazing," she confirmed.

They kissed again. Willow rolled over, tipping Alex onto her back. She straddled her and kissed her, eager to continue their evening together. This was turning out to be the best night of her life. She had worried about not knowing how to be intimate with a woman, especially someone experienced like Alex who had only been with women and had been in a ten year relationship. But as it turned out, it had felt like the most natural thing in the world to be with her, not to mention the most amazing. Alex had touched her in ways she had never experienced before. She had had no idea that sex could be this good! She just hoped that all her feelings wouldn't come out in some kind of emotional, embarrassing way.

Alex reached out and stroked Willow's face, gazing lovingly at her. She could hardly believe that she had struck so lucky. How on earth had it come to be that someone like Willow Harris had ever looked her way? She still couldn't quite believe it. Willow leant down and kissed her.

* * *

It was late when Joey finally forced herself to get up and go home. It just felt so nice to be content and happy with Charlie at last, to sit beside her bed, hold her hand, kiss her and know that they were together.

"I'd better let you get some rest," she said.

"Please don't," Charlie begged.

Joey smiled sadly. She really didn't want to go.

"I'll come back tomorrow," she promised. "Hey, perhaps we could go for another trip out?"

"I'd love that," Charlie said happily. "And I think I'd be confident enough to do it just the two of us this time. I was nervous today in case something went wrong but it went so well. Maybe we could… go on a sort of date or something?"

She blushed.

"Is that really dumb?"

Joey took her hand and kissed it.

"I would love to go on a date with you," she said. "Leave it with me, okay?"

She kissed her goodbye, insisted that she got some sleep and headed home, her head full of the joy of Charlie.

* * *

"Will you stay the night?" Willow asked shyly.

She lay, wrapped up in Alex's arms. She played with her fingers and rested her head on her chest. Alex smiled happily.

"Will Irene mind?"

"No," Willow said. "She absolutely won't mind."

"Have you… told her anything?" Alex asked a little nervously.

Willow nodded and then asked if that was okay.

"Of course it's okay," Alex assured her. "She's… happy?"

"Completely," Willow said. "She just wants me… you… us… to be happy."

Alex kissed Willow's forehead. Then she asked her if she was happy.

"I'm happier than I've ever been in my life," Willow replied.

Alex suddenly realised that she was too.

* * *

Alex was nervous about exiting Willow's room the next morning but Willow remained confident that there would be no problem.

"But… Willow, you know your housemates are going to have questions…"

Willow sat on the edge of the bed beside Alex, almost finished dressing.

"I've told Dean and I've told Irene and both of them are supportive," she said. "Charlie knows too and she practically pushed us together and I can't even tell you how much her opinion means to me after everything she's done for me since I arrived in the Bay."

She smiled earnestly at Alex.

"If we're going to do this, I want to do it properly," she said. "No hiding. No pretending. I'm lucky enough to have met you. I don't want to pretend that I haven't. If… if that's what you want."

Alex leant over and kissed her.

"I want," she said.

Willow brushed a stray strand of hair out of Alex's face.

"But if I panic, you'll look after me, right?" she joked nervously.

"I'll always look after you," Alex promised.

They kissed, checked themselves in the mirror and prepared to brave the world.

* * *

"Why don't you just go and visit her, love?" Irene said.

She was sat at the breakfast table with Bianca and Jasmine. For days now, Bianca had been beside herself, worried about Charlie and eaten up with guilt that the pair of them had been arguing on the day she had been shot. But still she had done nothing about it.

"I just don't think she'll want to see me," Bianca said. "I said some awful things to her last time I saw her."

"Bianca, I think she'll want to see you," Jasmine said gently. "Charlie never wanted to fall out with you in the first place. You know that. She kept trying to make up…"

She regretted her words instantly when it looked like Bianca was going to cry.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just meant that Charlie loves you and she wants to be your friend. She doesn't care about anything you said or did."

Bianca nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I know," she said. "I just… I feel so guilty."

"Well, maybe if you go and see her…" Irene suggested.

They were interrupted by Willow exiting her room, looking cheerful but trying to look nonchalant. She was followed rather meekly by Doctor Alex Neilson. Irene smiled quietly to herself. Bianca and Jasmine both looked confused.

"Morning!" Willow said a little too exuberantly.

"Morning," Irene said.

She peered behind her.

"Morning, Alex," she said with a small grin.

"Morning," Alex said.

"Coffee?"

They both accepted and sat down at the table. Jasmine and Bianca continued to look at them both.

"So… are you going to explain or…?" Bianca asked.

"Well, um… Alex and I are in a relationship," Willow said.

She cursed herself for stuttering at the beginning. She had practised it in her head several times.

"Oh," Jasmine said.

She grinned.

"That's cool," she said. "Welcome to our crazy, little family, Alex."

"Welcome," Bianca reiterated. "We squabble a bit but we're friendly."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and thanked them. Willow was grateful, although she knew when Alex was gone, her housemates would have a lot of personal questions.

* * *

Charlie had had a busy morning. Her new CBT counsellor had come to see her first thing, which she hadn't been expecting but actually, things had gone well. The therapist, Sarah had been impressed with how well she was coping and pleased with the level of support she had. They had agreed to see each other twice a week for the time she was in hospital in order to keep monitoring her mood and process everything she had been through.

Now, Ruby had come to see her, with her usual coffee and she was thrilled that Charlie and Joey were making a go of things.

"I am so happy that you're happy," Ruby said, beaming at her.

"And what about you, Ruby?" Charlie said.

Ruby froze.

"What about me?" she asked awkwardly.

"Everything has been about me lately," Charlie said.

"Well, you did get shot, Mum," her daughter pointed out.

"I am aware," Charlie said. "But I would like to know more about how you are, Ruby."

"I'm fine," Ruby said. "I just want to look after you."

Charlie took her hand.

"How are things with Casey?" she asked. "I haven't seen him."

Ruby sighed and shifted awkwardly in her seat. She didn't know what to say.

"Ruby…?"

"They're not great," she admitted.

"What happened?"

_You got shot_, Ruby thought to herself.

"I just… every time I look at him, I see…"

"Me on the floor?" Charlie asked.

Ruby nodded, tears escaping her. She broke contact with Charlie to hurriedly brush them away. In all her visits – and there had been many – they had never directly addressed what had happened. Charlie reached for her daughter's hand again.

"It wasn't Casey's fault," she said softly.

"Not directly," Ruby said tearfully. "But it was his gang's rival."

"His brother's gang," Charlie corrected.

"He got himself involved, remember?" Ruby said bitterly. "He was just out of young offenders for arson. Don't tell me that at some point he wouldn't have become a fully-fledged River Boy, just like Brax, just like Heath, just like all the rest of them."

Charlie sighed.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But he hasn't yet. And the arson attack… that was misguided. You know that."

"I do but… I just can't disconnect him from what happened to you. And then the way Brax behaved after you got…"

Tears came in waves. She couldn't say the words. Charlie reached out to hold her.

"I have nightmares every night," Ruby admitted. "Seeing you lying there like that. I thought I was going to lose you forever."

Charlie held her closer. She wished she could take her pain away. All she could do was whisper that she was sorry.

* * *

Joey was up and out early, taking Jasper for a walk and enjoying the morning air. Today was going to be a good day, she could absolutely feel it. She threw a ball for Jasper as far as she could; he bounded off to chase it, kicking up sand as he went. She spotted Brax coming out of the sea, surfboard in hand but had no option but to keep going or it would look obvious that she was trying to avoid him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"I hope you're happy."

He slammed his board hard into the ground.

"I'm okay, thanks," she replied, trying not to be confrontational.

"Well, she's already told me that she's going to be wheelchair bound and sexless so I guess you're not going to be happy for long," he sneered. "You'll play the perfect girlfriend for a bit and then you'll get bored and move on."

"Okay," she said, walking past.

"You can tell her I got laid last night!" he called.

"I don't think she cares!" she called back, catching up with Jasper.

Brax sighed heavily. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

* * *

"It's not your fault, Mum," Ruby said.

Charlie placed her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"It is though," she said. "I do have to take responsibility for my own actions too. I made some really bad choices and they took me down a dark path. They took me here."

Ruby nodded. She did understand.

"But please, Ruby," Charlie continued. "If you still love Casey and I think that you do, then you need to get over this and you need to work through things with him. He's a nice boy and he adores you. You make such a good team."

"I can't, Mum," Ruby said. "I'm sorry. I just can't. I can't have anything to do with that family. I am so happy, Joey aside, that you and Brax are over. I just don't want anything more to happen to you or me or us. I just want us to be together and safe and happy."

"Okay," Charlie said softly. "Okay."

She held her tight.

"Ruby, about these nightmares…"

Ruby tried not to cry again.

"I had my first CBT session this morning," Charlie ventured.

"No, Mum…"

"Please?" Charlie requested. "Alex arranged it for me. I'm sure she'd help you too."

"I'm okay," Ruby protested.

"I just don't think you are," Charlie said. "And I don't want what happened to me to be the reason that you suffer and struggle. Please? You're already holding yourself back with school and well, life in general. Don't let your mental health suffer as well. Please?"

Ruby sighed heavily.

"Fine," she said. "I'll talk to Alex but only because you can pretty much make me do anything right now. Anyway, can we talk about something nicer please?"

Charlie smiled, immediately thinking about Joey.

"Well, I think I'm supposed to be going on a date today…"

* * *

"Thanks for the lift," Alex said to Jasmine.

"Well, we were going the same way," Jasmine said.

She had stopped off at her colleague's house so she could quickly get changed, having not actually planned to stay the night somewhere else and then driven them both to work.

"So… you and Willow?" the nurse ventured.

Alex blushed. It had been a long time since she'd had this sort of conversation with anyone.

"Yeah…" she said.

"I won't lie and say I saw it coming but… yeah," Jasmine said. "You look good together."

"Thanks!" Alex chuckled. "I think!"

"I definitely think you'll be good for her," Jasmine continued. "She needs someone like you."

"What makes you say that?" Alex wondered.

"Willow's always been a bit… I don't know… I think you'll compliment her well," Jasmine said. "See, she comes across like she has all this confidence but deep down, she doesn't."

"Yeah, I see that," Alex said thoughtfully.

"She hasn't always had that stability," Jasmine said. "I think you could give her the stability she's always wanted."

"As long as you're not saying I'm boring!" Alex worried.

Jasmine laughed.

"Oh, you're definitely not boring! I got the shock of my life when I saw you creeping out her bedroom this morning!"

This time it was Alex who laughed. Jasmine grinned.

"I'm happy for you both," she said.

* * *

"You look so pretty," Ruby grinned.

She had been and come back to the hospital, bringing back with her a one of Charlie's favourite going out tops and loose fitting trousers that Jasmine said she would help her put on, agreeing that she might feel better if she was dressed. Ruby had done her makeup and her hair, ready for her date with Joey.

"I've never been on a date without a bra before!" Charlie laughed.

"I bet you have!" Ruby smirked.

"Ruby!" Charlie scolded, making her daughter laugh.

"You do look really pretty," she said. "Not that Joey wouldn't love you anyway. But I bet she'll faint when she sees you!"

"Knock, knock!"

Jasmine entered the room.

"Oh! Look at you!" the pretty, blonde nurse remarked. "You know, it seems like love is in the air all over the place today."

"Oh really?" Charlie asked, hoping it might mean what she hoped it did.

"Well, we might have had an extra guest at breakfast this morning…"

"Willow and Alex?" Charlie asked.

Jasmine grinned.

"Willow and Alex?" Ruby said, shocked. "Since when?"

"I don't know," Jasmine said. "A few days ago, I guess. But yeah, they seem pretty happy."

Ruby smiled.

"That's nice," she said.  
She sighed thoughtfully. She really needed to speak to Casey. Shutting him out wasn't fair. Perhaps when Charlie and Joey were together for the afternoon, she would take some time out to sort out her own love life.

"I'm really happy for them," Charlie said.

"Me too," Jasmine agreed. "Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen Willow look so happy in all the time I've known her. So, shall we get you dressed for your date?"

* * *

Alex couldn't take the smile off her face when she saw Willow approaching her at the nurse's station. They said hello to each other a little shyly. All Alex wanted to do was kiss her. But she was at work and things were also still so new between them. They were still working out what felt normal.

"I know you're really busy today so I was worried you might not get time for a proper break," Willow explained. "So I brought you some lunch."

She held up a small brown bag and a coffee. Alex felt her heart leap a little at just how sweet she was.

"You have a sandwich, a piece of fruit and then a little treat," Willow said.

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met," Alex told her sincerely.

She wanted to kiss her more than ever. She glanced at her watch.

"I could probably spare fifteen minutes if you want to eat with me?" she offered.

"I don't need asking twice!" Willow grinned, following her girlfriend to office she was becoming rather familiar with.

"So, how's Charlie?" she asked.

"She's doing pretty well," Alex confirmed.

All thoughts of friends and food were forgotten as the new couple fell into each other's arms, kissing passionately. Alex leant against the desk, wrapping her arms around Willow.

"Thank you for bringing my lunch to me," she said when they eventually parted. "Nobody's ever done that for me before."

Willow looked puzzled.

"You were in a relationship for ten years and nobody ever brought you lunch?"

Alex shrugged.

"She was pretty busy all the time," she said. "I guess we both were."

"What did she do?"

"She ran a café."

Willow laughed and then apologised.

"Just the irony of not bringing you any food!"

Alex laughed too.

"I guess I never saw it like that before," she said. "Well, she couldn't really leave it."

"What happened to her café when you split up? You said she wanted to go travelling?"

Willow hoped she wasn't being too nosy.

"She sold it," Alex said. "Well, _we _sold it. I put half the money into the business to help her set it up."

"You believed in her dream," Willow said thoughtfully.

She reached out and stroked Alex's face. Then she kissed her.

"I love that about you," she said.

Alex blushed a little shyly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're always reaching out to people, giving everything you have to them," Willow said.

"That's what they deserve," Alex replied.

"Well, I hope you know you deserve the same."

They kissed.

* * *

Ruby had already left when Joey arrived at the hospital, wearing black jeans and a white shirt in an attempt to look smart but not too smart. Her hair was loose and she'd even delved into some mascara and lipstick, feeling a little nervous as she offered out a bunch of flowers to Charlie who was sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. The two women beamed at each other. Joey stepped further into the room, closing the gap between them and kissing her.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"It was too uncomfortable to wear a bra," Charlie announced.

She wondered if her injury had caused her to blurt out the first thing that entered her head. Joey grinned at her, making her laugh.

"You look beautiful," Joey reaffirmed.

"Thank you," Charlie said. "And thank you for the flowers."

"I even brought a vase," Joey said, rummaging around in her backpack.

She produced a vase and then poured some water from the jug on Charlie's table. Charlie sat back and watched her date fuss with the flowers for a moment. She smiled to herself, still feeling nervous but enjoying admiring Joey's figure with her back turned.

Joey turned around with a smile. Charlie blushed guiltily.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I was just admiring how nice you looked," Charlie said.

"I wasn't even facing you!"

The statement hung in the air for a moment.

"Oh!" Joey realised.

Now it was her turn to blush. She stepped closer and kissed her.

"Thank you for the compliment," she said. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Where are we going?"

"Just into the gardens," Joey said. "I didn't want to do anything too tiring. I know you had your CBT session this morning."

Charlie nodded, silently noting how thoughtful she was.

"We can talk about it if you like?"

"Not really date chat," Charlie pointed out.

"Like we do anything in the traditional way," Joey reminded her.

Charlie smiled and held onto her hands. She admitted that she would like to talk things through with her. She wanted to always be open with her about everything she was going through. And she wanted Joey to always be honest with her too.

"So…? Shall we?"

Charlie nodded eagerly.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey go on their date, Willow and Alex enjoy a second date and Ruby faces up to Casey…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Have fun!" Ruby said, squeezing Charlie's shoulder and hurrying away.

Charlie was confused as Joey wheeled her to a table in the corner of the hospital gardens. On it was a rose in a vase and a spread of sandwiches and snacks including fruit and cake.

"She was just looking after the table for us," Joey explained, setting Charlie's chair in the right place.

Joey lent over and switched an electric candle on in the middle of the table.

"Thought it was safer!" she grinned.

"This is amazing!" Charlie said.

"I'll take you on a better date when you're out of hospital," Joey promised. "But I hope you like this for now."

"I love it," Charlie said.

She leant over. Joey met her halfway and kissed her. They held hands for a moment before Joey handed Charlie a plate.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

Charlie grinned. Joey blushed. She put a selection of food on Charlie's plate and handed it over a little shyly before serving herself.

"I hope I remembered everything you liked," she said.

She had ordered a hamper from the Diner largely based on that day from the boat. Charlie knew it.

"I remember that day so clearly," Charlie said aloud.

Joey gazed at her.

"Me too," she said. "When we were dancing and laughing."

"I was so desperate to kiss you," Charlie told her.

Joey smiled shyly at her, memories dancing in her head.

"It was all I wanted," she said. "It was the moment I knew I was in love with you."

"It was the moment I knew too," Charlie confessed. "One minute we were dancing and then we were holding hands and so close we could kiss and it just hit me like lightening. And then I did what I always do. I panicked and I ran away."

Joey nudged her.

"Left me to do all the clearing up," she joked.

Charlie just about managed to smile.

"I'm never going to be able to dance with you again," she said sadly. "I had my moment and I lost it."

Joey turned, turning Charlie's chair too so they were facing each other. She took both her hands. She gazed earnestly into her eyes.

"We are going to be together for the rest of our lives," she told her. "Or at least, I thought that was what I was signing up for?"

"Yes," Charlie said quickly. "That's what I want. Me and you. Forever."

Joey breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Then in that time, there is absolutely nothing that you and I won't be able to do together if we just try," Joey said. "If we want to dance together, we'll dance. This chair isn't going to hold us back, okay?"

Charlie tried not to feel overwhelmed. She felt overwhelmed about everything these days. She couldn't seem to help it. Joey lifted first one hand, then the other and kissed them. She smiled lovingly at Charlie who couldn't help but smile back. Joey shifted closer. Their knees touched but Charlie couldn't feel it. Joey reached out and put a strawberry to Charlie's lips. Charlie half laughed and bit into the strawberry. She kissed Joey's fingers.

"Nothing is going to hold us back," Joey promised.

She ran her hands up Charlie's thighs. Charlie began to feel the sensation when she reached her hips. She held her hands when she reached her waist, holding her in place. They kissed.

"I love you, Joey," she said.

"I love you too, Charlie," Joey said. "And I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Charlie offered.

"I know it's hard," Joey said. "It probably feels almost impossible but you have to start thinks outside of the confines of this."

She nodded to the wheelchair.

"You have to stop thinking about the things you can't do, the way things have changed," Joey said. "Of course we might have to do things a different way. That doesn't matter. We're together. And together, we can do anything."

"I'm just so scared," Charlie admitted.

"What are you scared of?"

"That it's all going to be too much… too hard… for you."

Joey shook her head.

"No way."

"But what if we can't even… you know?" Charlie worried.

Joey chuckled.

"Charlie, I want _you_," she said. "That's it. We have time ahead of us to work out the details."

She kissed her softly, wrapping her arms around her. She trailed her kisses from Charlie's mouth, along her jaw and down her neck. Charlie leant back and closed her eyes, grateful that they were in a secluded spot. She felt Joey run her thumbs down her body, including over more sensitive parts of her. Her eyes sprang open when she stroked quickly but carefully between her legs.

"I think we'll be okay," Joey whispered.

Charlie clung onto her tightly. She hadn't dared investigate whether she could feel there. She was scared the answer would be no and her new relationship would be over before it had begun.

"When did you start misbehaving so much?" she asked.

Joey grinned.

"I've been waiting a long time to be with the love of my life," she said. "And I'll have to wait a little longer. For now, we eat."

She returned them both to the table.

"I tried to choose all your favourites," she said, seating herself as closely to Charlie as possible. "I hope you enjoy it."

Charlie smiled, although she was still feeling a little tingly from Joey's touch.

"It's perfect," she said. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you."

* * *

Having left Charlie safely on her date with Joey, Ruby had arranged to meet up with Casey. They needed to talk. At Casey's house, the couple sat awkwardly on the sofa. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"How… how's Charlie?" Casey asked.

"She's doing as well as can be expected," Ruby said.

"Brax is pretty cut up," her boyfriend told her. "He's hardly talking…"

"I don't really care about Brax," Ruby interrupted sharply.

Casey looked down. Ruby apologised. It wasn't his fault.

"I just… I'm sorry it didn't work out between them," Casey said. "I know Brax loves Charlie and…"

"He doesn't show it," Ruby said.

As if on cue, Brax appeared, showing a random dark haired woman out of the house. He was half dressed and froze just for a moment as he spotted Ruby on the sofa. Opting to ignore her, he returned to his room.

"He's just hurting," Casey tried.

"I don't care," Ruby said. "Mum has moved on too."

Her boyfriend looked surprised.

"She's found someone who will actually take care of her and love her and support her through everything that's happened," Ruby said confidently. "Brax is the one that put her in the hospital. Joey is the one that's going to get her out of it."

"Who's Joey?" Casey asked.

"Remember I told you?" Ruby said. "Her girlfriend. The one she dated before Angelo."

Casey nodded. He did remember. He had thought it was pretty hot that Ruby's Mum was bisexual, although he had opted to keep that particular thought to himself.

"And she's back?" he asked.

"They're on a date right now, actually," Ruby said. "They're in love."

Casey exhaled slowly.

"Charlie moved on from Brax pretty quickly," he commented.

"Not really," Ruby said defensively. "I don't think she ever stopped being in love with Joey."

"So she was just using Brax?" Casey asked.

"No!" Ruby snapped. "She was about to give everything up for Brax. Of course she loved him. Retrospectively, I think we all wish she hadn't."

She pulled a face. Casey frowned.

"But Joey is the light to Brax's dark," Ruby said. "Joey is the person who can rescue her from the place that Brax has put her in."

Casey gazed into Ruby's face for several moments. He felt broken by the level of anger he saw there. He wondered where the joy and the laughter had gone. She felt like a stranger to him now.

"And what about me and you?" he asked quietly.

The question took her by surprise. She asked him what he meant.

"Well, it's clear that you want nothing to do with my brother," he said. "That you want Charlie to have nothing to do with my brother. My family. What about me? Are you throwing me in there too? Because you've barely even spoken to me for days, Ruby. It's like you blame me for what's happened."

"I don't blame you, Casey," Ruby said but her voice was thin.

"I feel like I'm losing you," he insisted.

"I just have to focus on my Mum right now," she said. "She has to be my priority."

"And where do you and I come on the list?" Casey asked.

He reached out and took both her hands.

"Ruby, I want to support you," he said. "I want to help you look after your Mum. Please. Let me. I'll help you at the hospital. I'll listen to you. I'll do whatever you need me to. Just please stop shutting me out."

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't stop that nagging feeling that Casey was part of the reason Charlie was in such a mess in the first place. But she also loved him and felt like she couldn't turn him away. But then if Charlie had just turned Brax away in the first place, perhaps none of them would be in this situation now.

"Okay," she eventually said. "I'm sorry I've been so closed off. I do want us to work, Casey. I love you. I've just been so worried about Mum. I've been so scared."

Casey reached out and hugged her, pulling her close. She allowed herself to be held by him and had to admit that it was nice to feel safe in his arms for a moment.

"I love you," Casey said, relieved to have broken through all her barriers at last.

"Well, Mum is busy on her date this afternoon," Ruby said. "Maybe we could go out for a walk or something."

Casey smiled and happily agreed, standing up and pulling Ruby to her feet.

"Can I ask?" he ventured. "When did you start calling her Mum?"

"When I thought I was going to lose her… I just… it felt… right," she told him.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had enjoyed their food but were reluctant to go back to the hospital room. Instead, they were still sat in the sunshine.

"Thank you so much for this afternoon," Charlie said. "It's so lovely of you to go to so much effort."

"It was no effort," Joey said sincerely. "I just wanted to do something that would make you smile."

Charlie genuinely smiled. Joey leant over and kissed her. Charlie closed her eyes. Joey ran her hands through Charlie's hair, pulling her closer and kissing her deeper. Charlie let her hand run up and down Joey's thigh, making Joey smile into their kiss. Neither of them ever wanted to stop. So they didn't stop for a long time.

* * *

Alex had eagerly finished work, shopped, cooked, tidied and got changed and was now waiting for Willow to arrive for their second date. She leapt up when there was a knock at the door, desperate for the evening the go well.

"Hey," she greeted, suddenly shy when she saw Willow in front of her.

They kissed. She invited Willow in.

"I brought dessert," Willow said.

Alex accepted the cake, one of the Diner's specialities and took it to the fridge.

"Dinner smells amazing!" Willow commented, following her through to the kitchen. "So do you."

She wrapped her arms around Alex, snuggling into her neck. Alex moaned, closing her eyes as Willow kissed her, running her fingers up and down her back before settling on her bottom. Willow grinned wickedly, kissing her lips.

"So, what's on the menu?" she asked.

"You said you liked spice so I've made chilli," Alex said. "I have sour cream, guac, salsa, nachos, the whole deal."

"Sounds perfect," Willow said. "And then after we've eaten…?"

Alex chuckled.

"Well, then we have the whole rest of the night to entertain ourselves," she said.

* * *

Joey had helped Charlie back onto her hospital bed. She knew she hadn't wanted to go back but she had promised not to leave her until she absolutely had to.

"Shall we get you into your pyjamas?" she said.

"Are you asking me to take my clothes off?" Charlie joked.

Joey stepped closer, smiling warmly. She kissed her, wrapping her arms around her. With a little effort and some worry, not wanting to hurt her or make her uncomfortable, she guided Charlie's trousers off, glad that they were loose. She slipped her pyjamas bottoms on silently, studying her long, slender legs, wishing that they would just suddenly work. She wanted to kiss her thighs, run her hands up them. But she knew there was no point.

She stood up, a smile plastered upon her face. She hoped it reached her eyes.

"Top?" she asked, the time she knew a glint had reached her eyes.

It made Charlie laugh. She put her arms up. Joey helped her out of her top. She gazed at her for a moment. Even with two bandages covering where she had been shot, she was perfect. Charlie shifted a little nervously. Joey reached out and ran her fingers across her skin, making Charlie shiver. She bent down and kissed her bare chest. Charlie leant her head back and closed her eyes. She never wanted Joey to stop.

After several long moments, she did, kissing her way back up to Charlie's mouth. She smiled shyly, reaching for Charlie's pyjama top and pulling it over her head.

"Shall we get you tucked into bed?"

"Do we have to?" Charlie protested.

"Unfortunately, I think I've probably exhausted you enough for one day," Joey said. "But we have a lifetime left to live together."

* * *

Willow cried out loudly and all but collapsed in a tangle of sheets on the bed with Alex. Her eyes were blurry and her head was spinning as she gasped for breath. Her heart was pounding as she pulled Alex close, holding her tightly and never wanting to let her go. She kissed her hard, their tongues playing together. She ran her hands through Alex's now very messy hair.

"I just… I don't…" she managed.

"What?" Alex worried.

"I thought I knew what sex was," Willow said.

The couple lay side by side, facing each other. Alex relaxed again, tracing patterns along Willow's arm.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I just… sex was fine before," Willow said. "I liked it. It was fine. But with you it's like…"

Alex waited, hoping she was going to say something positive.

"It's mind blowing!" Willow finished.

Alex grinned.

"That's good, right?" she checked.

"Oh, it's good!" Willow laughed. "I never knew someone could make me feel like that."

She leant over and kissed her again, stroking her face and running her hands down her body.

"I mean it," she said. "I never knew someone could make me feel like you do. And not just physically, although that's wow… insane."

She looked deeply into Alex's eyes.

"You make me feel so happy, Alex," she said sincerely. "You make me feel so happy, so confident, so capable…"

"Well, you are capable," Alex said.

"I am so happy that you walked into my life," Willow told her.

"I'm happy too," Alex replied. "I didn't think I could open myself up to another person but you didn't really give me a choice, Willow. From the first moment I met you, it was like I'd met the other half of myself!"

She laughed shyly. Willow laughed too, nodding.

"You were finishing my sentences and giving me all this cheek!" Alex continued. "I was so desperate to spend as much time with you as I possibly could – which really isn't like me at all. I'm not the kind of girl to rush in or let my guard down very quickly but you meant so much to me so immediately. I couldn't help it."

Willow took her hand and kissed it. Then she nudged Alex onto her back. She kissed her mouth, trailing her lips south. Her heart was pounding as she prepared to do yet another thing she had never done before. Alex had been extremely skilled and Willow had no idea where to start. She was scared in case she was awful and did it wrong and Alex laughed at her. What if she stopped her and told her how awful she was? But if she didn't give it a go, she would never know.

She hesitated for a moment for fear that Alex would indeed stop her.

She didn't.

* * *

"One day soon, I will get out of here, won't I?" Charlie asked once she was tucked up back in bed.

"Absolutely," Joey said.

She was sat beside her, holding her hand.

"The three of us will go out all the time, break free of this place," she said. "Me, you, Jasper."

"I'll get to meet your dog?" Charlie asked.

"Absolutely," Joey said. "He's so desperate to meet you! He loves going for walks so you'll have to come with me to take him out. You can help me throw sticks for him."

Charlie smiled.

"And we'll go on dates to dinner and to the movies – not with Jasper," Joey continued. "We'll have to go on another boat trip as well. And we'll take a holiday sometime soon too."

"Do you really think we can do all that?" Charlie asked.

"Of course!" Joey enthused. "Why not?"

Charlie looked earnestly at her.

"I love you," she said. "I am so grateful for today."

Joey kissed her.

"I'm going to quit my job tomorrow, Charlie," she said.

The words surprised them both but Joey meant them.

"Then I'm going to find work here and somewhere to live," she said. "I'm going to start building a future for the both of us, Charlie."

Charlie squeezed her hand.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"I do," Joey said.

"Then I'm going to speak to HR and find out where I stand with work," Charlie decided.

The words were a surprise to her as well.

"Obviously I can't chase the bad guys in a wheelchair and things are a little murky being that I was about to work my last shift but I at the very least need to speak to them and find out my rights," she said.

"Sounds like tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Joey said.

* * *

Willow and Alex lay curled up in each other's arms. Alex stroked Willow's hair, closing her eyes and breathing her in. She had definitely not laughed or pushed her away. There had been nothing to laugh at. Willow had turned out to be extremely talented. Alex was still recovering.

"It was definitely okay?" Willow checked.

"It was amazing," Alex confirmed. "I mean, if you want to try again…"

She grinned. Willow knelt over her, propped up on her hands. She stole a quick kiss.

"I was joking!" Alex protested. "You really don't need to…"

She stopped talking when she felt Willow kiss her thighs.

"Honestly, I wasn't asking you to…"

All coherent thought was forgotten.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey take a big step…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

_One Month Later…_

Today was a big day. Charlie was nervous but excited. She was so desperate to go home. It was a long time to be stuck in hospital, although she couldn't fault the staff there, especially Alex, Jasmine, her physiotherapist and her Cognitive Behavioural Therapist, the last two of whom she would continue to see. She had also been doing a lot of extra sessions with Willow, who had been helping her build up her strength.

She hated that she hadn't magically regained the use of her legs but she felt proud that she had gained a lot of other power in her body. She had learned to transition by herself in and out of her chair. Through the month, she was spending less and less time in her hospital bed, making her feel less trapped. When Joey and Ruby took her out into the gardens each day, she could wheel herself independently. She no longer needed a catheter and could get herself to the toilet. She had passed all the hospital tests for independence, meaning that today, she was cleared to go home. She could hardly wait.

Over the past few weeks, Charlie had had meetings with the HR Department at work who had agreed that she had been injured while still employed by the police force. Therefore, she was entitled to full sick pay if she were to return to work. Charlie hadn't understood at first. How could she ever return? She had been trying to come to terms with putting her badge in a drawer, never to be looked at again without bursting into tears. But their proposal had been that during her paid sick leave, Charlie might study for her Detective's exam, something that she had previously expressed interest in. Then she might return to the station at Detective Charlie Buckton and although she might not be able to go out into the field, her knowledge and skills would be useful in putting together the pieces of the puzzles behind the scenes.

However, if she were to take sick leave and then decide to retire from the force, she would have to return the money they'd paid her. She had happily signed the contract, desperate to keep the job she had been about to walk away from.

* * *

Joey and Aden, meanwhile, had relocated to Summer Bay again. Joey had scored a job with Ziggy, working as a mechanic. She could take apart a boat engine in her sleep and as it turned out, cars weren't all that hard to work out. She had started an adult education class to get her qualifications while she worked and so far, things were going well. And most important, it paid a wage which meant that she, Aden and Charlie could rent a bungalow together, ready for them and Ruby to move in together when Charlie was released from hospital. Irene was able to give Aden work at the Diner without any hesitation. It was like he had never left.

* * *

Leah was sad to see the girls leave home but the bungalow they'd found to move into was already adapted for Charlie's mobility requirements. She would be able to move around the place easily and feel comfortable and at home. She was also pleased that Charlie and Joey were so happy together and already in such a solid, serious relationship. Stability was exactly what Charlie needed and exactly what Joey provided.

* * *

As for Brax, he had visited Charlie a few times since their breakup. He had tried to persuade her that dating Joey was a mistake and the two of them still belonged together. Charlie disagreed. She understood his feeling that their breakup was temporary and that they would eventually get back together. That's how it had been for them for the past year.

He had gone off with other people plenty of times, or at least he had, but they had ended up back together. They had argued and ended up back together. She had sworn that he was the opposite of everything she believed in and they had ended up back together.

But it just wasn't going to be like that this time. Things had gone too far. She wasn't going to deny that she had loved him. None of this would have happened if she hadn't loved him. But it was over now. Brax was the past and Joey was the future. Joey was all she wanted.

* * *

"Good morning!" Alex said cheerfully, knocking on Charlie's door and entering the room.

Charlie was already sitting up in bed, half dressed, eager for the day to begin.

"Well, today is the big day, right?" the Doctor said.

"Yep!" Charlie said happily. "What time can I go?"

Alex laughed.

"We just need to go through a few things and then as soon as your girls are ready to collect you, you're free," she promised.

Charlie breathed a happy sigh of relief. She really couldn't wait.

"Hey," she said a little nervously. "When I'm out of here… will we still be friends?"

"I'm looking forward to it," Alex replied.

"Maybe when I'm up to actually going out, we could… well, go out sometime? Double date or something?" Charlie suggested shyly.

"Well, considering you helped Willow and I get together in the first place, we would absolutely love to," Alex told her. "And I hope you feel able to get out and about quickly, Charlie. You've been cooped up in here too long."

Charlie nodded.

"Alex, do you have time to um… help me?" she asked. "I got my top half done but I'm still struggling with…"

She gestured to her pyjama bottoms. Alex smiled.

"Of course I have the time," she said.

"I just want to be completely ready for when Joey and Ruby get here," Charlie said. "They're going to have to help me enough when we get home."

"You don't have to explain, Charlie," Alex said.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie was all packed up and ready to go. She could hardly believe that she was actually leaving the hospital room that had been her home for so long. And she was going home to a place that was completely new. Joey, Aden, Ruby, Casey and Leah had all done the heavy lifting. She gathered that Alex and Willow had also helped out, as had Ziggy and Dean when it came to moving everyone's belongings into the new place, building furniture and getting everything in place, although Joey and Ruby had said repeatedly that nothing was set in stone. Anything could be moved and rearranged if Charlie didn't like it either because it wasn't practical or because she felt like being a diva.

"Ready?" Joey asked, pulling Charlie's bag onto her back.

She had gained quite a lot of belongings during her time in the hospital.

"Absolutely," Charlie replied.

Ruby held open the door and Charlie wheeled herself through it. She was startled to find all the staff waiting for her, everyone smiling and clapping, ready to wish her well. Alex and Jasmine waited at the end of the corridor.

"We're so proud of you, Charlie," Alex said.

She had already given the team a card and a big box of chocolates to say thank you.

"When you came into the hospital that day, you were so broken," she said. "To look at you now, how far you've come, how hard you've fought… we're all so, so proud of you."

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat. She thanked her, extending it to everyone gathered. Jasmine held open the door. Charlie led the way out.

* * *

Joey drove Charlie and Ruby to their new home where Aden and Jasper were eagerly waiting for them. Charlie was especially excited to meet Jasper, who she had seen pictures and videos of and heard so much about but never met.

"Charlie, this is Jasper," Joey said, as they headed up the front path. "Jasper, this is Charlie."

The happy Labrador bounced around. Charlie laughed, eager to stroke him as Joey begged him to calm down, worried he might knock her backwards. Eventually, he settled enough for petting.

"Welcome home, Charlie," Aden said.

"Thanks," Charlie said.

"Shall we?" he said, leading the way into the house.

Joey, Jasper and Ruby followed Charlie into the bungalow. Ruby and Aden hung back as Joey led her girlfriend around, Jasper eagerly following them. She took her through the kitchen, the lounge and into the adapted bathroom.

"And this is our room," she said.

Charlie followed her into their large, pretty bedroom. Everything was tidy and Charlie recognised her belongings, laid out and made at home. Joey closed the door, upsetting the dog who was left out on the other side of the door. They heard him whimper and walk away. Joey perched on the edge of the bed and smiled at Charlie.

"Welcome home," she said seriously. "Is all of this okay?"

Charlie beamed at her.

"It's… everything," she said. "Thank you for going to so much trouble."

"It's no trouble," Joey said.

"Joey, you packed up your entire life, moved house, moved _towns_…"

Joey reached out and held both Charlie's hands, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It's no trouble," she said. "Are you happy though?"  
"I am very happy."

They kissed.

"So… we have our own room, hey?" Charlie said. "We're so grown up!"

Joey laughed.

"We are," she said, kissing her again.

She leant forward, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her more passionately. They reluctantly broke apart.

"We should probably be polite and go back to the others," Joey said. "But just so you know, it's a brand new bed so it _will _need christening."

Charlie grinned. She followed Joey out of the room and down the hall, where Joey pointed out Aden and Ruby's bedrooms.

"This is all so amazing," Charlie said, returning to the lounge where Aden and Ruby had made drinks for the four of them.

Jasper was lying on Aden feet.

"We were starting to wonder if you two were coming back," Aden remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby shook her head.

"As if we'd be so badly behaved!" Joey said.

She waited while Charlie transferred herself rather expertly from her chair to the end seat of the sofa and then took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, as if I've never walked into Charlie's hospital room to find you all over each other!" Ruby remarked, tutting.

Charlie and Joey both blushed a little guiltily but neither could deny it. It had been a long few weeks, waiting for Charlie to finally be released from hospital, ready to restart her new life and their new life as a couple.

* * *

Alex knocked and entered Willow's house. She was a regular feature at Irene's now and had come to get to know her and the rest of the household very well. After a week of being together, Irene had invited her round for a family dinner, which Alex had gladly accepted and been relieved to discover that she got along well with Irene, Bianca and Jasmine very well.

Not finding anyone obviously at home, she walked through to Willow's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"It's Alex," she called through.

The door was immediately flung open. Willow was wrapped in a towel and her hair was wet.

"Sorry," she said. "I was late back from work."

"No objections here," Alex said with an appreciative smile.

Willow pulled her quickly into the room and kicked the door closed.

"How did work go?" she asked. "Did Charlie get discharged from hospital okay?"

"All fine," Alex confirmed.

"Good," Willow said. "Now… I think we have the place to ourselves…"

* * *

"So… do you want to go out somewhere, Charlie?" Ruby asked eagerly. "You've been cooped up in that hospital for so long. Do you want to get some fresh air?"

"Oh, maybe later," Charlie said. "I'm pretty tired. I think I might just stay here a while. Get used to our new place."

"Oh, okay," Ruby said, disappointed.

She had been looking forward to getting out and spending some time with her mother. Life had been on hold for so longer. She was eager to get things started again as quickly as possible.

"But I want to spend time with you, Ruby," Charlie added quickly. "Maybe we could all have lunch together? Here?"

"That sounds good," Aden said, standing up. "Leah has literally rammed our fridge, freezer and cupboards full of food. We're bursting! I'm sure I can rustle something up to eat."

He left the girls together. Jasper followed him, hoping he might also get some food.

"Did Joey show you out the back, Mum?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't," Joey said.

"It's so lovely out there," Ruby said. "There's decking and grass. We could absolutely be the party house! Everyone will want to come over!"

Charlie laughed.

"I'll look forward to that!" she said.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ruby went to the front door. Charlie and Joey strained to listen in.

"I think she's talking to Casey," Joey said.

"Is she sending him away?" Charlie wondered.

She urged Joey to invite Casey in. She didn't want Ruby to push her boyfriend away because of everything that had happened – the shooting and Charlie's breakup with Brax. Joey hurried to the door.

"Charlie suggested that Casey might like to stay for lunch," Joey said as diplomatically as possible.

Ruby and Casey both looked awkward. Ruby had just told him that Charlie was tired and he ought to leave.

"Are you sure?" the teenage boy asked.

"She'd love you to," Joey confirmed, putting her arm around Ruby.

He followed them both inside the house, which he had spent a lot of time helping them all move into.

"I um…"

He held out a bunch of flowers.

"I brought Charlie some flowers."

Even Ruby thought he was sweet. He brought them to Charlie who was touched as he welcomed her home.

"I'll put them in some water," Ruby said, taking them into the kitchen.

Casey hurried after her, leaving Charlie and Joey alone in the lounge together again.

"I feel sorry for him," Charlie admitted quietly. "I don't want Ruby to ruin her relationship because of all of this. Before I got shot, she really loved him, Joey."

Joey held her hand tightly.

"They'll work it out if they're meant to," she said. "Look at us. Who would ever have thought we would have found our way back to each other after all that's happened?"

"We were meant to be," Charlie said with a smile.

Joey leant in and kissed her.

"So if Ruby and Casey are meant to be," she said. "They will be. All we can do is support them."

"I just don't want to be the reason…"

"You have to stop taking responsibility for every little thing, Charlie," Joey said sternly.

She kissed her again.

"And I did notice that you swerved going out, by the way," she added.

Charlie looked down. Joey tilted her chin back up with her index finger.

"It's okay," she said. "But just remember that the longer it takes you go out and face the world, the harder it's going to be. And also remember that you don't have to do any of it alone. Ruby and I are here with you. One hundred per cent. And Aden too."

"I still can't believe that he just up and moved too," Charlie said. "He must love you so much."

"He loves you too, Charlie," Joey said. "We're all a family now."

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to come to this lunch?" Alex asked as she and Willow got dressed.

Willow paused in brushing her hair.

"What? Of course I want you to come," she said. "I need you to come!"

They were due to have lunch with Colby. Relations between them and Colby were tentative to say the least but they were getting there. Willow was pleased to have her old friend back in her life. She just hoped that Dean would come around soon and they could return to being a family, with Ziggy and Alex as new additions.

"I just thought you might want to spend time with Colby by yourself," Alex said. "Three's a crowd and everything."

Willow turned around and gathered Alex into her arms.

"No way," she said. "These meet ups are about bringing us back together, being a family again. And you're part of my family, Alex. You're my everything."

She kissed her. She so desperately wanted to tell her that she loved her but she had never said those words to anyone before, not even Dean. Shyness stopped her from saying it to Alex. Shyness and fear. She was scared that she might not say it back or it might scare her off. She was scared of doing something wrong and losing her.

"And you know you're mine, right?" Alex replied.

Willow smiled happily.

"I love being yours," she said.

They kissed again before Alex perched on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on and Willow continued to argue with her hair.

* * *

Charlie, Joey, Aden, Ruby and Casey were all sat round the table at the end of the large lounge, which had been separated into a dining area and would in time serve as a study area for Ruby to resit her final exam and Charlie to study for her Detective exams. Jasper was sat between Joey and Charlie, hoping for any offerings he may receive from the table. Charlie was secretly pleased that Joey's dog seemed to have taken to her so quickly. She had been afraid that the chair might have put him off and she had been scared that if her dog hadn't liked her, it might have been a deal breaker. But Jasper had been eager to come to her for strokes and treats so all seemed to be going well so far.

"So, how are you doing, Casey?" Charlie asked. "I guess you've hit the ground running since you came home."

"Kind of," Casey admitted.

"Came home from where?" Aden asked bluntly.

"I did a few months for arson," Casey explained quietly.

Aden just nodded and continued eating his lasagne, courtesy of Leah. Casey was relieved that nobody was making a big deal of things.

"And how's… Brax?" Charlie finally asked, hoping Joey wouldn't mind.

"He's… not great," Casey replied honestly. "Just… drinking and stuff."

"Mum, he's nothing to do with you anymore," Ruby said tightly.

She could hardly believe that she was even asking about him or that she even cared, especially in front of Joey.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Charlie said directly the Casey.

"I understand why you ended it," Casey told her. "I think this is better."

He glanced at Joey who had been nothing but nice to him since they'd met. She offered him a small smile.

"I just hope that Brax can pull himself together and realise that it's for the best," he said. "When things end with someone getting shot, it's time to realise that it's not a healthy relationship."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Ruby said.

"Well, maybe you can tell your brother that," Aden suggested.

"I have," Casey said. "He's not one for listening much. But he'll get there. He just… loves you, Charlie."

"I know," Charlie replied. "I know."

She looked at Joey. She knew how it felt to love someone that much. It just wasn't Brax anymore. Joey reached out and held her hand. She looked down. Jasper had rested his head in her lap. She reached down and fondled his ears.

"So… what happens with school for you, Casey?" Charlie asked.

"I studied while I was inside," he said. "But I need to take the exams as resits next year. So I should be able to graduate within the next couple of months."

"Like Ruby!" Joey enthused.

"Then what are your plans?" Aden asked.

"I have no idea," Casey admitted.

"Like Ruby!" Joey joked.

Ruby poked her tongue out at her. Joey returned the gesture. Charlie shook her head in exasperation. She also felt extremely guilty. The plan had been to move to the city for Ruby to start University. Now that plan was shot, so to speak. Ruby had missed her final exam and couldn't graduate until she'd taken it and her place at University had been suspended for a year. She had committed to staying in Summer Bay in their new house and to helping Charlie adjust to her new situation rather than living her own life. It just didn't feel very fair.

"I don't think I'll go to Uni, put it that way," Casey said. "I guess I'll get a job with Brax or something."

"A legal one or…?" Ruby asked unkindly.

She hadn't meant to say it out loud. There was a very awkward silence for a moment before he told her had meant a job at Angelo's.

"What were you planning to study, Ruby?" Aden asked, realising he didn't know.

"Social work," Ruby said. "I want to help families in crisis."

"Well, we have enough of those round here!" Aden joked.

Charlie remained at the head of the table, stroking Jasper's head on her lap. She felt sad for the way Ruby was pushing Casey away. She felt responsible for it. And she felt sad that she had put such a spanner in the works when it came to Ruby's plans, hopes and dreams. She was meant to be out saving the world now, not stuck at home with her disabled mother. She sighed heavily. Joey noticed. She caught hold of her hand and caught her eye, silently asking her if she was okay. Charlie forced a smile and nodded. She had thought getting out of hospital was the big challenge but suddenly now it felt like she had yet another huge mountain to climb. And she didn't have the capacity to do it.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey spend their first night together, Alex and Willow grow closer and Charlie and Joey have an unwelcome visitor…_


	22. Chapter 22

_I won't be updating for the next week so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"You were quiet at lunch," Joey remarked when she and Charlie were getting into bed that night. "You were quiet for a lot of the day, actually."

Charlie was sat on the edge of her side of the bed, the side nearest the door. Her wheelchair was parked just beside the bed so that she could easily reach it in the night, should she need to get up, although Joey had made her promise that she would always wake her if she needed anything, especially in the early days.

"I'm okay," she assured her. "Just getting used to things."

She had successfully managed to get completely changed for bed herself for the first time since the shooting. She smiled at Joey rather proudly. Joey came to stand in front of her, wrapping her arms around her. They kissed for a long time.

"Please talk to me," Joey said when they finally parted. "I don't want you to bottle up how you feel. This is the rest of our lives we're talking about."

"Joey, I'm sick of talking," Charlie told her. "We've got our whole lives to talk. I'm upset. I'm upset about everything. About getting shot. About being stuck in that chair. About Ruby wasting her life on me. About her pushing Casey away. I can't even list all the millions of things I'm upset about. But I'm happy too. I'm happy that you and I are finally together."

She ran her hands through Joey's hair and cupped her face.

"This is the first night where we can actually be together," she said. "So can we forget about being upset and just be happy? Together?"

Joey offered the half smile that Charlie loved. She guided her back onto the bed, carefully covering her body with her own.

"Why didn't you just ask?" she whispered, kissing her.

* * *

"So, do you think I got the Colby stamp of approval?" Alex asked, as she and Willow walked back to Willow's house, holding hands.

"What?" Willow asked. "I think Colby needs your approval, not the other way around. He walked out of my life years ago. He can't just march back in and make demands."

"Well, I like him," Alex said. "It sounds like he did what he did for a reason."

Willow sighed and admitted that her girlfriend was right. Colby had run off and abandoned their gang to search for his missing sister, Bella, who he had not yet found. He had become a police officer all in the hope that he could right the wrongs of his family. And as it turned out, he was still the kind, funny guy Willow had always known and loved.

"He's still pretty cool," Willow conceded. "And he did tell me how much he liked you."

"Did he?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Willow laughed. "When you went to the bathroom he told me how awesome you were. He also asked how I managed to end up with someone so hot!"

Alex burst out laughing.

"I told him I ask myself that same question every single day!" Willow added.

Alex stopped walking, pausing at the edge of the beach under the moonlight. She pulled Willow into her arms.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life," she said seriously. "Inside and out."

Willow looked down, feeling shy. Alex insisted that she look at her, making her even shyer. She wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"It was the best day of my life, the day that you told me you wanted to be with me," she said honestly.

"Really?" Willow asked.

Alex nodded.

"Mine too," Willow replied. "Alex, I've… I've been trying to work out how to say this for a while but I…"

She felt Alex tense, unsure of what was coming.

"I'm in love with you."

It all came out in a rush. Willow closed her eyes, worried about rejection. Her eyes opened when she felt Alex's lips on hers, arms wrapped tightly around her. They gazed at each other for several moments.

"I'm in love with you too," Alex replied.

* * *

Charlie felt like she could hardly breathe. But in a good way. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as she tried not to cry out too loudly. She gripped the sheets beneath her as she tried to control all the feelings dancing around her body. She could feel Joey's mouth on the most sensitive parts of her - surrounded by parts of her that she no longer had access to. But what she could feel was amazing. She closed her eyes and decided that trying to control anything was stupid. For the first time since the hospital, she decided to let go.

* * *

Willow and Alex arrived home to Liam and Bianca watching TV. The atmosphere was a little tense as they said hello. It burst their romantic bubble a little.

"Would you please tell Bianca to just go and see Charlie?" Liam said directly.

Alex and Willow exchanged awkward glances as they joined them in the living area.

"Well, I know that Charlie would really like to see you," Willow ventured.

"I just don't think she would," Bianca said. "You don't know how we left things…"

"Bianca, a lot has changed now," Willow said.

"I know that!" Bianca snapped but her voice sounded desperate.

Liam put his arm around her. He could barely cope with how distraught she was over Charlie. He was on the verge of visiting Charlie himself.

"Bianca, I don't know what happened between you," Alex ventured. "But I do know that Charlie's whole life has changed over these past few weeks. She's been absolutely broken and she's had to rebuild everything completely from scratch. I know that she misses you because she's told me. So if you do want to go and see her and be her friend, be part of her rebuilding her life then I am absolutely positive that she would love to see you."

Bianca looked hopeful.

"Even though I've left it so long?" she asked.

"Even though," Alex confirmed.

Bianca sighed heavily and sank into her boyfriend's arms.

"Maybe I'll go and see her tomorrow then," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Charlie was sleeping fitfully, full of anxious dreams but comforted by being curled up in Joey's arms. The intimacy between them had created a level of security that she hadn't felt for a very long time. Drifting into wakefulness, she lay, listening to Joey's gentle breaths. Then she froze. She could hear loud banging at the front door.

At the second bang, Joey jolted awake. The couple found each other's eyes in the dark. Joey reached out and clicked the lamp on. The banging became louder. Someone was definitely trying to get in. Joey slid out of bed, grateful that she and Charlie had put their nightclothes back on before sleep. She helped Charlie transfer into her chair, not wanting to boss her about or hold her back, although her instinct was to tell her to stay behind.

Charlie and Joey emerged from their room just behind Aden and just ahead of Ruby. Jasper barrelled down the corridor, having been sleeping with Aden for the night, barking his head off as the banging at the door became more thunderous.

Aden took the lead and warned the girls to stay back, holding onto Jasper's collar as he opened the door. Brax stood there, looking half cut and angry. He barely acknowledged Aden or Jasper as he barged past them, Charlie in his sights. Joey stood close to her girlfriend.

"Brax, what the hell are you doing here?" Charlie demanded.

She held tight to Joey's hand, feeling vulnerable and frightened. Ruby slipped out of sight and called the police. She didn't care if it was an overreaction and she didn't care if the consequences meant that Brax ended up in trouble. She needed to protect her mother.

"What are _you _doing here?" Brax demanded, leaning over Charlie, using her wheelchair to prop himself up. "Shacked up with _her_?"

He nodded angrily towards Joey who stood her ground.

"I think you ought to be leaving, mate," Aden said, stepping forward to pull him away.

Brax pushed him away. Jasper barked noisily, uncomfortable with this man in his house.

"Why are you doing this, Charlie?" Brax demanded. "I don't know why you're doing this! Are you trying to hurt me? I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry you got shot. But I didn't know, okay? I didn't know you were in danger. Don't you think I would have killed the bloke if I'd have known you were in danger?"

"Yes, I do," Charlie said. "That's the problem."

He looked at her in confusion.

"I need you to leave," she said.

"You and I are meant to be together," he said. "We break up and then we get back together. Why aren't you following the script?"

"The script has changed," she replied.

"And now it's saying get out," Aden told him, pulling him by the shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Brax demanded.

They were interrupted by blue lights arriving outside the house. Aden answered the door to Watson and Colby.

"We heard there'd been some kind of disturbance?" Watson said. "Is Charlie okay?"

"Her ex," Aden said, letting them in.

Watson walked in and looked unhappily at Brax, wanting to know what he was doing at the house.

"I just wanted to talk," he snapped. "There's no law against that, is there?"

"There's a law against harassment," Colby told him. "If Charlie doesn't want you here, you shouldn't be here."

"How do you even know where we live?" Joey wanted to know.

They had all been very specific about keeping their address from him.

"Casey," Ruby concluded, arriving back in the room.

Brax nodded stiffly. Charlie sighed. Yet another wedge had been driven between the teenagers that she felt responsible for.

"Well, I think it's time you left," Colby said to Brax.

"How did you even make it into the force?" he spat. "Don't they know you're one of us? Or at least you were? What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't think you're really in a position to judge betraying Mangrove River, are you, Brax? Look at the state of you," Colby remarked.

The two men glared at each other.

"So, are you ready to leave these people in peace?" Watson asked.

Brax looked at Charlie. He realised how frightened she looked. He felt terrible. He hadn't wanted to scare her. He had just wanted to talk to her. He just couldn't accept that she was so willing to walk away from him, from them, from their love. Forever.

"Fine," he said.

He allowed Colby to escort him out of the house. Watson hung back for a moment.

"Charlie, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Charlie lied.

"I'm off duty tomorrow. I'll pop by and see you if that's okay?"

Charlie smiled genuinely at her.

"I'd really like that," she said.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie is inundated with visitors and Ruby arranges a housewarming…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi, everyone. Sorry for my week's absence. Don't worry, luckdog, nothing sinister. It was just my birthday, thankfully celebrated before the UK began social distancing. I hope everyone out there is keeping safe and well. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Watson knocked on the Charlie's door the next morning, clutching a plant pot as a housewarming gift. Joey opened the door, pleased to see her. Back in the day, Watson had always been kind to her; they had always been good friends.

"I just came to check everyone was alright after last night," she said. "And to bring you guys a housewarming gift."

She held out the plant, which Joey accepted gratefully. She stepped aside so that Watson could enter the house, calling for Charlie to let her know her friend had come to see her. Watson hovered in the lounge. After a moment, Charlie appeared, smiling a little awkwardly. She still felt shy about seeing people socially. She supposed it would take some getting used to.

"Hi, Watson," she said.

"Can I get you a drink?" Joey offered.

Charlie and Watson both placed coffee orders and Joey headed off into the kitchen. Charlie invited her colleague to sit down.

"It's good to see you, Charlie," Watson said. "Properly, I mean. Not a work call."

Charlie smiled, realising that she felt the same.

"We miss you at work," Watson added. "Joyce said that you might be able to come back in some capacity."

"That's the hope," Charlie said. "He's setting me up to take my Detective's exam. Then I could be office based but still work with you guys."

"I think you'd make an awesome Detective," Watson said sincerely.

"I don't know if I'll find being solely office base frustrating," Charlie admitted. "You know how involved I always get. But… then I guess I don't have a choice. My whole world's changed now."

"Well, the Charlie I know would never allow life to limit her in any way," Watson said. "Desk based or not, you know you'll be running the whole station."

She grinned, making Charlie laugh.

"I mean it, Charlie," Watson said. "Of everyone I've ever worked with, you are the person I've admired the most in my whole career."

Charlie fought the lump that was beginning to ache in her throat and she cursed herself for feeling so emotional at the moment.

"When I…"

Watson struggled with the lump in her own throat.

"When I came into your house that day, I thought… I thought you were gone," Watson admitted. "Anyone else with those injuries… Charlie, they would have died. But you survived. You fought back. And I can imagine you're feeling anxious and you might be struggling to adjust to life and how things have changed. But one thing is the same. You. You're still you. You're strong and capable. You've already defied the odds. So whether you're desk bound or you have to do other things in a slightly different way to how you used to do them, it doesn't really matter. Because you'll manage. You'll do it. You always do."

Charlie swallowed and thanked her quietly. She wiped her eyes as quickly as she could. Joey leant against the doorframe between the kitchen and the lounge, watching them for a moment.

"What she said," she remarked, walking into the room with their drinks.

Both women laughed.

"I didn't really think about you coming onto the scene," Charlie admitted. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about Ruby finding me but I didn't think about you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Watson said. "We're cops. It's what we do."

"But when it's one of our own…"

"It's hard," Watson said. "It's one of the hardest things we face."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said again.

"But there was a happy ending to this one," Watson reminded her. "You survived."

Charlie nodded, a genuine smile on her face.

"I did," she agreed.

* * *

"So, are you still planning to go and see Charlie today?" Willow asked over breakfast.

"You're going to see Charlie?" Irene asked, trying and failing not to sound elated.

Bianca squirmed a little in her seat.

"I was thinking about it," she admitted. "Alex told me she wanted to see me."

Alex shifted a little awkwardly, not wanting all the credit for something everyone had been telling her for weeks.

"Love, we've all been telling you that!" Irene said. "But if the good Doctor has got through to you then I am not going to complain!"

She beamed at Alex who chuckled and sipped her coffee.

"Will Liam go with you?" Willow persisted.

"I don't know," Bianca said.

She had hardly slept for thinking about finally facing Charlie.

"We could go with you if you need some support," Alex offered.

She hoped it wasn't a step too far. She didn't really know Bianca that well, although she did spend a hell of a lot of time at this house now that she and Willow were dating.

"Would you really?" Bianca asked.

"Of course!" Willow said. "Bianca, she's going to be so happy to see you."

* * *

It was the afternoon and inspired by Watson, Charlie had agreed to go out for a stroll along the beach with Ruby, Aden, Joey and Jasper. She knew she had to face the world sometime and it was better to get it over and done with.

"I'm really proud of you," Joey said, helping Charlie on with her shoes.

She stood up and stroked her girlfriend's face. Charlie smiled, taking a deep breath. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Do your guests ever stop?" Aden remarked.

Ruby headed for the door, ready to politely turn away whoever it was. It had taken a lot of effort to persuade Charlie to leave the house. She stopped abruptly when she came face to face with Bianca.

"Oh," she said. "It's you."

"I knew this was a bad idea," the teacher said, turning away.

Willow and Alex both grabbed her and held her in place.

"Is Charlie home?" Alex asked politely.

"She is but we're about to go out," Ruby said. "For the first time since we brought her home from the hospital."

"Oh, right…" Alex said, feeling awkwardly.

It wasn't something she especially wanted to interrupt. But it had taken a lot to get Bianca here.

"Who is it, Rubes?" Charlie called.

"Um… hang on," Ruby said, leaving them on the doorstep.

She reappeared in the lounge.

"Mum, it's Bianca."

Charlie paused. She looked at Joey.

"It's completely up to you, Charlie," Joey said. "We can go out another time. I know you've been wanting to see her."

Charlie sighed and nodded.

"Is it okay?" she asked. "I'm not making excuses. I just…"

Joey stroked her face.

"We understand," she said.

Ruby dashed off to retrieve Bianca, Alex and Willow from the front door. Charlie was elated to see Willow and Alex. She didn't know how she would have coped over the last few weeks if it hadn't been for them and the other people who were close to her. She settled her eyes on Bianca who didn't seem to know where to look. Her expression was the expression she feared when it came to seeing other people. She looked anxious and afraid, like she didn't see her as the same person anymore. It was as if all Bianca could see the chair and not herself.

"Hi, Charlie," Bianca ventured.

"Hi," Charlie replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay…"

She wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask how Charlie was. How could she be after all she had been through? Joey invited them all to sit down. Aden took drinks orders as everyone accepted they were no longer going out.

"How are you doing, Charlie?" Alex asked.

Bianca cursed herself. Of course she should have asked.

"I'm doing okay," Charlie said. "The house is lovely and I'm being treated like a Queen."

"As you should be!" Willow grinned, making the others laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner," Bianca said.

"I understand," Charlie said, although her voice was hollow.

The truth was, she didn't understand. Had it been the other way round, no arguments would have kept her away. They would have made her rush to Bianca's side faster if anything else.

"No," Bianca said. "It's not acceptable. I just… I was so scared that you hated me. I was so ashamed of the way I spoke to you. And I was so scared. You could have died and I…"

Willow, Alex and Joey slipped discreetly out of the room as Charlie reached out for her friend's hand. Bianca burst into tears. Loud sobs wracked her body. Charlie stroked her hand, gently telling her that it was okay.

"It's not," Bianca said. "It's not. I'm sorry. I should have been by your side every day. We're best friends. I said all those awful things to you… If you'd have died…"

"But I didn't die," Charlie interrupted.

Bianca looked up at her through blurry, tear filled eyes.

"I didn't die, Bianca," Charlie said, Watson's words in her mind. "I survived. We said and did some shitty things to each other. But it's done, okay? Let's just forget about it and move on. Be best friends again? Please?"

"Can we?" Bianca asked.

"Please?"

Bianca moved forward and hugged her tightly. She drew away quickly, checking she wasn't hurting her.

"I'm fine," Charlie promised.

They hugged each other again.

* * *

With plans changed, Charlie was sat on the decking in the back garden of the bungalow, enjoying a lovely afternoon with her girlfriend, her daughter, her dog and four of her best friends in the whole world: Bianca, Alex, Willow and Aden. The sun was shining, music was playing and Charlie was starting to feel relaxed.

"Hey, we should have an actual housewarming," Aden suggested. "What do you guys think?"

Joey and Ruby agreed. Everyone looked to Charlie.

"Sounds good," the police officer said. "It'll give me a chance to see people again properly."

Inside, she was a little nervous at the prospect of encountering so many people. But she knew that the best thing to do was just dive in. She had been granted a second chance at life. She owed it to herself and her loved ones to live it.

"Let's get planning then!" Ruby said excitedly. "I'll write a guest list! Oh, it'll be so fun, Mum. People can see the house. And I know how much people want to see you."

Bianca noticed silently that Ruby had called Charlie 'Mum'. She realised that so much had happened that she had missed. She felt so cross with herself that she hadn't just rushed to her best friend's side when she needed her.

"Well, we're absolutely up for helping," Alex offered.

She sat holding hands with Willow who immediately agreed. Charlie smiled and thanked them, pleased that they had become such a unit so quickly. She also felt a little proud that she had been part of bringing them together. Who knew how long it would have taken them to finally get their act together?

"What are you grinning at?" Joey wondered.

Charlie chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing," she assured her.

She lifted Joey's hand and kissed it.

"So, are you excited for the party?" she asked. "It can be a welcome home party for you and Aden too. We all have so much to celebrate, don't we? And I mean all of us. I'm alive. You and Aden have come home. You and I are together. Alex and Willow are together. Bianca and Liam are back together."

"Yeah, I guess we all do have a lot to celebrate," Joey agreed.

Ruby cleared her throat.

"What about me?" she asked worried.

"You have to celebrate the fact that you're the most amazing person on earth," Charlie told her firmly. "And that you have an amazing future ahead of you. You just need to talk to Gina about finishing your exams."

Ruby grinned.

"Good enough for me!" she said, getting back to her guest list.

Bianca felt touched to have been included. She just hoped that from now, she would be able to spend more time with Charlie and get to know her again. She was desperate to know what had happened with Brax and how she and Joey had got back together again. She felt like she had missed the most crucial moments of Charlie's life and it just hadn't been necessary or worth it.

* * *

_Next time… Willow and Alex take a big step, Charlie gets a visitor and Joey gets upset…_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi everyone! I hope you are all staying safe and nobody is poorly or has anyone they love who is poorly. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

That morning was Charlie's first day by herself. Joey was back to work with Ziggy and Aden had a shift at the Diner. Ruby had been asked out on an all day date with Casey, which she had nearly cancelled but Charlie had pushed her to go ahead with it.

Before work, Joey had suggested that she and Charlie go with Aden to the Diner for breakfast, keen to nudge her girlfriend out the door and into the world.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked as she walked alongside Charlie, who was hesitantly wheeling herself towards the Diner doors.

Charlie nodded.

"I'm good," she said.

Aden held open the doors, allowed both women inside. They were greeted warmly by Leah, who took them to a table.

"It's so good to see you, Charlie," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Charlie said. "A little nervous. I haven't been out since…"

"Well, I'm honoured that the Diner is your first port of call."

Charlie smiled genuinely at her.

"And for that, your meal is on the house," Leah added. "Anything you want. We're all just so happy you're here, Charlie."

"Hey, can I get in on that?" Aden joked.

"Absolutely," Leah grinned. "I'll just take it out of you wages."

He pulled a face and sat down at the table with Charlie and Joey.

"There is definitely some favouritism going on here," he said.

* * *

"Breakfast is served," Alex said, placing a plate in front of Willow.

Alex put her own plate down and sat beside her at the table. They were at Alex's house; Willow had stayed the night. It seemed like they spent pretty much every night together these days at one or the other's houses.

"Thank you," Willow said. "This looks amazing."

Alex had made pancakes. Willow had had a craving. She leant over and kissed her.

"You're welcome," Alex said. "What are your plans today?"

"Work," Willow said. "You?"

"Same. And I was going to pop in and visit Charlie on my break. But I'm free tonight if you want to do something?"

"I'd love to do something…"

She grinned, making Alex laugh.

"Mmm… these are delicious!" Willow enthused. "Exactly what I wanted!"

"Good!" Alex chuckled. "I am to please."

"You do," Willow said more seriously. "You are exactly what I want."

Alex blushed, feeling shy. Willow couldn't help but think she was sweet. On the one hand, Alex was so confident. She ran the whole emergency department. But there were moments when she was so shy and so sweet. She absolutely adored her.

"Hey… I was wondering…" Alex ventured.

Willow offered her rapt attention.

"Would you like a drawer?"

"A drawer?"

"In my room," Alex explained. "For when you stay here. Would you like a drawer for your things so you don't need to keep packing your stuff to come over?"

"Oh!" Willow said, sitting up a little straighter.

Alex looked anxious. Willow smiled and reached for her hand.

"I would _love _a drawer," she said. "I've never had a drawer before."

Alex beamed at her.

"Then I'm thrilled to be your first," she said.

Willow leant closer.

"You've been my first for a lot of things!"

Alex burst out laughing. Willow laughed too. It suddenly became infectious. When she had recovered, Alex stood up and rummaged in a kitchen drawer.

"Also… would you like this?" she asked, placing a key on the table.

Willow looked at it and then back at Alex.

"Don't panic, I'm not asking you to move in," the Doctor said quickly.

Willow wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not.

"But just… so you can come and go as and when you want to," Alex explained. "If you're coming over and I'm not quite home yet or I leave for work and you want to stay and hang out. Basically, just to give you more independence here."

Willow accepted the key. She kissed her.

"That's really sweet of you, Alex," she said. "Thank you."

"It's not too much?" Alex asked.

"It's perfectly perfect just like you."

* * *

Joey dropped Charlie off at home, checking and double checking that she would be alright by herself. Charlie assured her that she would be fine, reminding her that Alex planned to visit later. Now, alone for the first time, Charlie let out a long breath. Everything had been so busy since she had arrived in her new home. She looked around, wondering how long it would take for her to adjust to her new normal.

She panicked when there was a loud knock at the door; memories of the shooting jolted her. That was the last time she had been home alone. Maybe it was too soon after all. The loud knocking continued. She fretted over who it could be. Alex wasn't due until later and she wouldn't be so aggressive in trying to get in.

Hesitantly, she wheeled herself over to the front door and anxiously opened up. Her heart sank when she saw Brax standing there. He didn't give her any choice as to whether to let him in or not. She called his name as she followed him into the lounge.

"You're alone, aren't you?" he said. "I saw everyone go out and only you and that Joey came back. Then she went out again. So you're alone?"

"What do you want, Brax?" Charlie asked, not confirming anything. "Why are you spying on me?"

"I want the chance for us to talk properly without people buzzing around us," he said.

He knelt in front of her and attempted to hold her hands. She refused and backed away. He moved forwards until she was trapped against the back of the sofa. She began to panic but tried not to let it show.

"Charlie, I'm sorry about the other night," he said sincerely. "I was drunk and stupid. I was just frustrated at not being able to speak to you."

"What's your excuse now?"

"Charlie…" he said, taking her hands.

She tried to pull away.

"I get it," he said. "I put you in danger. And I wasn't there for you or for Ruby the way I should have been. I was wrong and I'm sorry. But this is what we do, Charlie. We stuff up. Both of us do. But we always forgive each other and we always get back together."

"Not this time, Brax!" she said, pulling away from him.

"Charlie!" he half yelled.

"No!" she yelled back.

"You really were brain damaged or something!" he said angrily, standing up. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but whatever game you're playing, it's getting boring now, Charlie!"

"I'm not playing a game!"

She moved away into a free space where she was no longer enclosed.

"Really?" he snapped. "Playing house with some lesbian you found from God knows where? Come on! You don't belong with her! This isn't your life!"

"It is," Charlie replied quietly. "If ever there was a game it was me and you. And I very nearly lost."

"Are you seriously telling me that you're happy like this?" he said, gesturing around him.

"Well, I'd rather that my life with you hadn't left me in a wheelchair but yes, I am happy," she said coldly.

"What the hell can that _woman _give you that I can't?" he demanded.

"Do you want a list or…?"

She was tired of his anger. She was tired of him keep barging into her life while she was trying to recover and heal.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he said.

"I asked if you wanted a list of the things that she can give me that you can't," Charlie asked, no longer afraid of him.

He looked dumbfounded.

* * *

Joey had barely got down the road when she had turned around to come back again, pulling up quickly on the drive. She had forgotten her lunch and despite it providing her with an excuse to come back and check on Charlie during the day, she really wanted to be committed to work at the garage in these beginning weeks and impress Ziggy. So far, it was going well and she wanted it to continue to do so.

However, now she was stopped in the hallway, listening to Charlie and Brax argue and she didn't know what to do. She had just been about to intervene and protect Charlie but suddenly her girlfriend was giving a list of reasons why she was better than Brax. She remained unnoticed in the hall.

"Okay," she said confidently. "I'll start. Joey gives me absolute certainty that she loves me. I can trust her and believe in her. I feel completely safe and secure in our relationship. I know that at the slightest hint of a problem, she isn't going to run off with someone else. She's also not a criminal. She's never harmed another person. She isn't involved in danger or gangs and she isn't going to get me shot or put any of my family in harm's way."

"So she's boring?" Brax remarked.

"She's normal," Charlie countered. "She's also kind. She's funny. She's charming. She's beautiful. She abandoned her entire life in order to move here and start a new life with me, the moment she knew what had happened. She's also forgiving. She did all that when I treated her so, so badly. I broke her heart and yet here she is, loving me anyway."

"Well, all that to me sounds like you've chosen the safe option," Brax told her. "And I know you, Charlie. You'll get bored. You cheated on her once and you'll cheat on her again. It's all very nice now when you're getting used to that chair but the real Charlie will come out soon enough and then you'll be back in my bed."

Joey could feel hot tears roll down her cheeks. A lump ached in her throat. There weren't many moments when she would agree with Darryl Braxton but this was definitely one of them. Charlie was only with her because of the shooting. She was only with her because she was disabled. She was clinging to Joey because she was safe and reliable. She hadn't once mentioned anything remotely passionate or loving between them. Not once. It had all been about safety and security. And as soon as Charlie didn't need that anymore, she would be gone.

She turned and left the house as quietly as she had arrived. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to return.

* * *

"I haven't reached the end of the list yet," Charlie told him.

He stood over her, arms folded, face irritated.

"She's the best sex I've ever had in my life."

He stormed out of the house, slamming the door so hard it nearly came off its hinges.

* * *

Joey was distracted at work, which wasn't terribly helpful when working on car engines.

"You okay?" Ziggy asked.

She had only been working with Joey for a few weeks but so far, Joey had been focussed and absolutely dedicated to the job. To be honest, she had kind of been showing her up. To see her not concentrating was a worry.

"I'm fine," Joey assured her. "Sorry."

"Are you worried about Charlie?"

Joey looked up sharply.

"What do you mean?" she asked defensively.

"I just mean because it's the first time she's been at home by herself," Ziggy said awkwardly. "Seriously, Jo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Joey lied. "I'm just worried about Charlie but I shouldn't let it distract me."

"Well, if you want to call her or check on her, you can," Ziggy offered. "We're pretty quiet and you're in pretty exceptional circumstances. It's fine."

Joey pictured Charlie and Brax together for the millionth time. She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said. "Honestly."

* * *

Charlie jolted when there was a second knock at the door. The knocking was urgent. She opened up, prepared this time to send Brax on his way. She was relieved when it was Alex.

"Hey, my shift got moved at the last minute," she said. "Did I just see Brax leaving?"

"Yeah," Charlie said anxiously. "I'm fine. I just… I think that's the last time he'll come by."

She let Alex come in, closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"Nothing I can't handle," Charlie assured her.

Alex nodded.

"So, I'd ask you how your first morning alone is going but it seems like you've been inundated with visitors!"

* * *

_Next time… Alex is concerned about the future and can Charlie and Joey resolve things…?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"So, how's everything going now that you're at home?" Alex asked.

Charlie smiled. She felt genuinely happy.

"It's actually great," she said. "I mean, it's all an adjustment, of course. I'm still getting used to this."

She pointed at the chair. Beside her, Jasper looked at up. She smiled and reached down to stroke him.

"I'm already used to you, boy," she told him.

He wagged his tail excitedly. She grinned. The three of them were outside on the decking, enjoying the morning sun.

"Aden is a good housemate and Ruby is settling in well, I think," Charlie continued.

"And Joey?" Alex asked, a note of teasing in her voice.

"She's… everything," Charlie said with a happy sigh. "I just… I wish I hadn't wasted the last few years. I wish I hadn't got everything wrong the first time. We could have just been happy together, you know?"

Alex reached out and squeezed her friend's hand.

"I'm just so in love with her and I feel so honoured and so grateful that she came back for me," Charlie said.

"She obviously loves you very much, Charlie," Alex said warmly. "And what's not to love?"

She grinned. Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"How long have you got?"

"Hey!" Alex scolded. "We're doing positivity, aren't we? Self-confidence?"

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie laughed.

"Honestly, what is the therapist teaching you?"

Charlie assured her that she was doing a good job.

"I'm just a tough patient."

"I remember!" Alex said, shaking her head.

"But between her, Joey, you, Ruby, Willow and Aden, I'm getting there," Charlie promised.

* * *

Willow approached Irene in the Diner, finding a moment when she wasn't too busy.

"You look like you want a favour," the older woman suspected.

Willow blushed, wondering when they'd got to a point that she could read her so well. But the truth was that Irene had become like a mother to her. She was like a mother to a lot of people and she had been to many over the years.

"Um… well, not a favour exactly," she said.

Irene raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Alex has given me a drawer in her room," Willow said. "And a key."

"Oh wow! Things are getting pretty serious between you," Irene replied.

"We're in love," Willow confirmed, blushed more.

Irene hugged her.

"So… I wanted to give _her _a drawer," Willow ventured.

"And you were wondering about giving her a key to the house," Irene concluded.

Willow looked anxious.

"No problem, love," Irene told her. "Get one cut. I trust her. She's practically part of the furniture these days anyway."

Willow thanked her and hugged her tight. Irene held onto her hands as they parted.

"I really am happy for you, Willow," she said sincerely.

* * *

"You've got to the drawer and key stage?" Charlie gasped, teasing her friend.

Alex glared at her.

"Well, I don't move in with people after one kiss," she smirked.

Charlie snorted.

"We do have history, you know," she retorted.

"Oh, I know!" Alex replied.

"Anyway, it sounds like things are getting really real," Charlie said more seriously.

"They are," Alex admitted. "I just… I want to be with her all the time. She's so funny and… to be honest, I could just look at her all day I'd be happy! She's amazing. We have so much fun together. I honestly never thought I could feel like this about anybody again."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Charlie said.

"The only this is that… I um… well, my contact here is ending in a couple of months…" Alex said.

Charlie was crestfallen.

"The whole point was that I took a temporary contract because I haven't wanted to settle anywhere since I broke up with my ex," Alex explained. "But there's a possibility that I could apply for a permanent contract at the hospital if I want to."

"Do it!" Charlie instructed, making Alex laugh.

"It's a bigger commitment than a drawer," the Doctor said.

"You love her, don't you?" Charlie pointed out.

Alex nodded.

"Well then don't do something stupid like I did," the police officer said bluntly. "You have to grab the moments that are important to you, the moments that matter. They're not there forever. If you want to be with Willow then be with her. Don't mess around, Alex. Don't miss out on something that could be the best thing that ever happened to you."

Alex sat back in her chair and smiled.

"And Joey's that for you?"

"Well, Ruby aside, yes she really is," Charlie told her. "She is beautiful and kind. She lifts me up – figuratively and literally now! She's the light in all this darkness around me. And don't even get me started on how hot she is!"

* * *

It was the end of the working day and Joey didn't want to go home. It felt weird. For a month now, all she had wanted to do was be with Charlie. But now, she felt too anxious to spend time with her. Something felt broken between them somehow.

Charlie's words to Brax kept rolling round and round in her head.

She was the safe option. She felt so boring. She felt sexless.

* * *

Alex met up with Willow outside the Diner, greeting her with a kiss.

"How was your day?" Willow asked.

"Good," Alex said. "Work. Had a nice visit with Charlie. She's doing really well. How was yours?"

"Fine," Willow said. "Work. But also, I spoke to Irene and…"

She produced a key and pressed it into Alex's hand.

"What's this?" Alex asked, confused.

"A key to my place," Willow said. "You gave me one to yours and I wanted you to have the same."

She smiled happily at her girlfriend.

"But… what about Irene and the others?"

"I spoke to Irene," Willow repeated. "She said you were part of the furniture!"

Alex laughed.

"And I'm pretty sure Jas and Bianca will feel the same too."

"I _think _that's a compliment," Alex said.

They kissed. They were about to head into the Diner for an early dinner when Alex spotted Joey at the end of the Pier.

"Um… go in without me?" Alex asked. "I won't be long."

She headed down the Pier, calling Joey's name. Joey turned around, surprised to see her. She had been in a world of her own.

"Oh, hey," she said.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Joey lied.

She still didn't want to go home.

"You don't look fine," Alex persisted.

"I'm fine," Joey snapped. "I'm not one of your patients, Alex. Please leave me alone."

"You're not one of my patients but I did think we were friends," Alex said, a little hurt.

Joey sighed. She turned around to look at her.

"She's only with me because I'm the safe option," she said.

Alex was confused.

"Well, that's not what she said this morning," she replied.

"That's exactly what she said this morning!" Joey snapped back.

Alex shook her head.

"I saw her this morning, Joey and she couldn't stop singing your praises," she insisted.

"Don't tell me, she told you I was kind and I made her feel safe and secure," Joey sneered.

"She did say you were kind," Alex agreed. "She said you were funny. She said all kinds of wonderful things about you. She also talked for a full half hour about how hot you are and that she'd been worried it might end up as a carer situation because you have to do so much for her at the moment but it's not because you make her feel so beautiful and things are so amazing physically between you. She said she can't keep her hands off you because she wants you so much. She said her biggest regret in life is wasting the last few years when you could have been together. In fact, she gave me a little more information than I probably needed to know!"

Joey burst into tears. Alex hugged her.

"I thought I was the consolation prize," Joey said. "I thought… after all of this… I was the consolation prize."

"You're not," Alex assured her. "You're really, really not, Joey."

They separated.

"Please go home," Alex requested. "Please go home and talk to Charlie about whatever you heard or misheard. Let her tell you how she really feels. It'll mean more."

Joey nodded and they walked back up the pier together. Alex headed into the Diner, calling good luck to Joey as she left her. Taking a deep breath, Joey headed on home.

* * *

Charlie was feeling very anxious. Aden had come home. Ruby was still on her date. Joey had been due back half an hour ago and hadn't been in touch. Charlie was starting to fret and Aden was struggling to keep her calm. He jumped up when Joey let herself in the front door.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

Joey held her hands up.

"Chill!" she snapped.

"Charlie's been out of her mind worrying about you," Aden said, not chilling at all.

In the lounge, Charlie felt awkward.

"I need to talk to Charlie," Joey said. "Can you…?"

Aden called Jasper, grabbing his lead from the hook by the front door. The pair of them headed out, leaving Charlie and Joey alone.

"Please don't leave me," Charlie burst out the second Joey walked into the room.

Joey rushed forward and hugged her, promising that she had no intention of leaving her. Awkwardly, she tried to explain what had happened, what she had overheard and how it had made her feel. Charlie continued to cry, also awkwardly explaining the rest of what she had said. Joey interrupted her.

"I know," she said. "I spoke to Alex and she corrected me and made me realise I was being stupid."

She sighed heavily.

"I um… I might have been waxing lyrical about you to her today," Charlie said. "About everything about you."

She blushed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Charlie," Joey said. "I guess I have insecurities of my own."

"I get it," Charlie said. "I haven't helped. In the past. I haven't helped. I've hurt you."

Joey couldn't deny it.

"And I'm sorry," Charlie said sincerely. "But it is you I want, Joey. Wholly and completely. And you _are _kind. And you _are _funny. But you _are _beautiful. You're so hot I can hardly control myself. I am so in love with you.

She held onto Joey's hands, gazing into her eyes. Joey leaned in and kissed her.

"Well, we have the place to ourselves right now…" she whispered.

Charlie grinned, pulling Joey into her arms.

* * *

_Next time… Willow and Alex hit a snag while Ruby is busy party planning…_


	26. Chapter 26

_I hope everyone is staying safe and staying well during this time of crisis. Sending you all lots of love and well wishes. IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Are you okay?" Willow asked.

It was a couple of days later and she and Alex were on a date at Angelo's. Alex looked up, almost guiltily. Willow caught her eye.

"You seem really quiet," Willow said. "Are you alright?"

Alex plastered a smile on her face.

"I'm fine," she promised. "I just… Okay, my contract is finishing at the hospital."

Willow looked stricken.

"Like… you have to…? What does that mean?" she asked worriedly.

"It means I have to find a job at another hospital," Alex told her.

"But there aren't any hospitals for miles around," Willow said. "You'd have to commute so far…"

"Or move away," Alex said.

Willow felt like her heart was actually breaking. She could feel an actual pain inside.

"I mean, my next job might be on the other side of the country," Alex explained. "That's the idea of temp work. It's what I've been doing for the past couple of years. I've not wanted to settle down."

Willow focussed on not crying. She couldn't bear the idea of the woman she loved leaving her. Alex reached out and held her hands.

"I don't want to leave you," she said, as if she could read her mind.

"Then don't!" Willow almost begged.

Alex laughed softly.

"There is another possibility," she ventured.

Willow squeezed her hands tightly.

"There's a job at the hospital," she said. "A permanent one. I could apply for it."

Willow squeezed even tighter.

"Then do that!" she said. "Please do that!"

"You really want me to?" Alex asked.

"Of course!" Willow enthused. "I mean, isn't it a no-brainer? Then you can stay!"

"Just think about it for a second, Willow," Alex said. "I'm not saying no. Please don't think that. But if I take the job, what I'm doing is settling my whole life down here… with you. The job is permanent. It's not temporary. I'm not passing through anymore. It's real. It's an actual thing. I'm going to actually be living here. For good. Is that what you want?"

"It's absolutely what I want," Willow said without hesitation. "But I'm starting to worry that it's not what you want."

Alex lifted Willow's hands and kissed them.

"You are all I want," she said. "I just… I wanted to check. That's all. I feel a bit like I've been on the run these past couple of years. I haven't been able to settle. But when I'm with you, I feel like… like I'm home."

She looked down a little shyly, making Willow smile.

"Feeling that way makes me happy but it makes me a little scared too," Alex admitted.

"Why does it make you feel scared?" Willow asked.

"Because I know how it feels to love someone and have that love ripped away from you at a moment's notice," Alex replied honestly. "So I guess I'm scared that I could take this job and settle down here and then you might just change your mind. Then I'll have to start all over again… again."

Willow kissed Alex's hands this time.

"I love you," she told her. "And I cannot wait for us to live our lives together. Permanently."

"Well, let's do it then," Alex decided.

She leant across the table and kissed her, stroking her hair.

* * *

Later that evening, Alex and Willow left Angelo's, strolling along the beach front towards Alex's house.

"So, what happens now?" Willow asked. "You apply for this job and see what happens?"

"Pretty much," Alex said. "I'm quietly confident though. Just between you and me, the hospital approached me directly and asked me if I wanted it."

Willow looked delighted.

"So, it's guaranteed?"

"Well, not quite but likely," Alex said. "Then I guess I look a buying a house."

"You're such a grown up!" Willow chuckled.

Alex laughed and asked her what she meant.

"Just… then I buy a house!" her girlfriend said. "Just like that."

"Well, I had one before," Alex explained. "But I've been renting while I was temping because that made the most sense. It'll be nice to feel more settled again once I know I'm staying."

"I'm not sure I'll ever get onto the property ladder," Willow sighed.

Alex put her arm around her.

"Well, who says one day we won't have a place together?" she asked.

Willow smiled, imaging a happy future with Alex. She rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, wrapping her arm around her waist. Alex stopped walking very suddenly. Willow straightened up. They were stood in front of a woman she didn't recognise but clearly Alex knew her. Willow glanced between the two women, trying to work the situation out.

* * *

"Well, I think we're all set for the party tomorrow night," Ruby announced.

"Excellent," Charlie said.

She was sat on the sofa cuddling both Joey and the dog. It was becoming a familiar routine of an evening and an enjoyable part of her life.

"I'm so glad you agreed to the party, Mum," Ruby said. "I think it'll be so much fun."

Charlie was worried that her daughter was behaving happier than she felt. She had not come home from her date full of joy. In fact, she had come home single. Charlie had tried to talk things through with her but Ruby had explained that she just couldn't see Casey in the same way as she had before the shooting. She had tried but she couldn't do it. So it was over. The Braxton Family were out of their lives for good. All of them.

"Yeah, I think it will be," Charlie answered truthfully.

Everyone, minus any River Boys had been invited and Charlie was treating it as a chance to really see the people she knew and loved. Then it would be a springboard to get back into the community and start living her life. She was due back studying for her Detective Exam the following week, ready to get back into work.

"And um… Jasmine's coming you know…" Joey said, smirking at Aden.

He glared at her. Both Charlie and Ruby were immediately interested.

"I hate you," Aden said to his best friend.

"No you don't," Joey replied.

"I actually do," Aden informed her.

"Can you two stop squabbling and tell us what's going on with Jasmine?" Ruby begged.

"Nothing is going on with Jasmine," Aden insisted.

"He thinks she's pretty," Joey teased in a sing-song voice.

Aden threw a cushion at her. It missed and hit Charlie and Jasper. Jasper barked and jumped off the sofa. Charlie protested loudly.

"Hey! Disabled here!"

Aden apologised but kept glaring at Joey who cuddled up to Charlie and continued to smirk at her housemate.

* * *

"Jamie!"

The tall, blonde and very pretty woman stood in front of them, smiled broadly with her very pretty, perfectly lipsticked mouth. She said Alex's name and pulled her into a hug without really asking her permission. Willow felt tense. She felt uncomfortable and jealous. Why was this woman hugging her girlfriend? Who the hell was she? Alex pulled awkwardly away.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Jamie replied.

She glanced at Willow, who had shrunk back.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"This is Willow," Alex said, answering for her. "My girlfriend."

Suddenly, Willow stopped shrinking. She stepped forward and accepted Alex's hand, feeling proud to have been introduced properly. But the look Jamie gave her deflated her again. It was as if she was a mere irritation or insignificance.

"Great," she said. "Good for you."

She turned back to Alex.

"I need to speak to you," she said.

"Well, I'm busy right now," Alex said, still holding Willow's hand.

"I came all this way," Jamie protested.

"And you didn't let me know," Alex countered.

"How would I have let you know?" Jamie asked. "You don't exactly make it easy for me to keep in touch."

Alex wanted to say something rude about her getting the message but she remained silent.

"I can see you tomorrow," she said.

She suggested the Diner at ten in the morning. Then she left. Her head was spinning. Willow waited all of ten seconds before she hit her with the inevitable question: who was that?

"That would be my ex-girlfriend," Alex said.

Willow stopped walking. Alex nudged her along, not wanting Jamie to witness them talking about her in case they were still in her sight.

"But… your ex is here?" Willow asked. "The woman you were with for ten years?"

"Yep, that's the one," Alex replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know any more than you do, Willow," Alex said, trying not to sound annoyed. "You witnessed the whole conversation."

Both women fell silent. Alex felt confused. Their relationship was over. Jamie had abandoned her and turned her whole life upside down. Why would she suddenly come back? What had happened? How did she even know where to find her?

Willow felt like she was in freefall. She and Alex had just been talking about commitment and now her ex was suddenly on the scene. What did Alex think she wanted if not to get back together? And what chance did Willow have against someone Alex had been in love with for a decade? Suddenly all her hopes and dreams and plans felt like they were fading far out of reach. It wasn't fair.

"Have you seen her at all these past couple of years?" Willow asked.

"No," Alex said. "She walked out on me and that was that. We sold the house through lawyers."

She sighed heavily, digging her keys out of her handbag as they reached her front door. She stopped and turned to look at Willow, realising for the first time just how worried she looked. She reached out and cupped her face.

"There's nothing for you to be worried about," she said. "She's probably here because she needs a favour."

"Or she wants you back," Willow said, laying her heart out between them.

"I doubt it," Alex said. "But even if she did, it wouldn't matter. I'm in love with you and only you."

"Alex, you were together for ten years…"

"And now I'm with you," Alex said.

"But how does a few weeks compare…?"

"Jamie and I are in the past. We're done. I'm excited about the future. And that has you in it, not her."

They kissed.

* * *

"So… Aden likes Jasmine?" Charlie asked as she snuggled up in bed beside Joey that night.

Joey grinned.

"Maybe…"

"Does Jasmine like Aden?" Charlie wanted to know.

"I don't know that bit yet but I'm definitely going to do my utmost to find out," Joey said.

Charlie giggled. They kissed in the dark.

"Are you completely happy with this party tomorrow?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded. She kissed Joey's shoulder.

"It'll be good for me," she said. "I just want to start getting on and doing normal things now."

"Okay, good," Joey said.

"So… what kind of normal things might a couple get up to at bed time…?" Charlie asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Joey grinned, kissing her.

She guided her onto her back and straddled her hips, making short work of her pyjama top. Charlie smiled and closed her eyes as she felt Joey's fingertips on her, stroking her skin. She loved the way Joey touched her. Joey leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Charlie wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

Alex and Willow collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, a pile of clothes on the floor beside them. Willow rested her head on Alex's chest, listening to her heartbeat for a moment.

"Move in with me," Alex said quietly.

Willow lifted her head in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"When I buy my new place," Alex said. "Move in with me."

"I thought you were worried about rushing?"

"I'm not," Alex said. "I want this. I want you, Willow."

Willow lifted herself away from Alex so that she could lie next to her. She stroked her face and kissed her.

"Talk to Jamie tomorrow," she said gently. "Settle things in your mind. And then ask me."

She kissed her softly. Alex ran her hands through Willow's hair, holding her close.

* * *

The next morning, Willow reluctantly sent Alex off to see her ex-girlfriend. She went straight round to visit Charlie and lament over her love life, feeling like it was on the precipice of ruin.

"Hey, this is Alex we're talking about," Charlie said. "She's not the kind of person who's going to treat you unfairly. She's not going to ask you to move in one minute and dump you the next."

Willow was buoyed by her friend's confidence.

"Well, she said she'd call once she'd seen her," she said. "Honestly, Charlie, she never said she'd dated a bloody supermodel!"

She shook her head in disgust, making Charlie laugh.

"She doesn't fit with Alex at all," Willow continued. "Alex is so down to earth and clever and so, so beautiful. But this woman is like a perfect kind of beautiful, like it's almost not real. Like she's stepped off a catwalk. She's almost so beautiful that she isn't beautiful, if that makes sense? And she seems really harsh too. Not a warm person like Alex. I don't know what she sees in her at all."

"Well, maybe twelve years ago, she was a different kind of person," Charlie said. "Maybe there's a reason why they're not together anymore."

"Well, this Jamie broke up with Alex," Willow sighed. "So what if Jamie clicks her fingers and…?"

Charlie put a firm hand on Willow's leg and told her 'no'.

"Alex has assured you that you are the one she wants to be with," she said. "Trust it. Trust her."

Willow sighed heavily, hoping her friend was right.

* * *

Alex sat opposite Jamie in the Diner, feeling somewhat awkward. She studied her face. She looked different. But she looked the same in a lot of ways. When they had first met, Jamie had been beautifully turned out, perfectly made up and wore nothing but designer clothes. She had looked like this. Alex hadn't been interested at first. But Jamie had been persistent and eventually won her over. Over time, Jamie had changed. She'd almost rejected her previous outlook on life, becoming quite the eco-warrior before suddenly dumping Alex and deciding she needed to go and find herself and go travelling. Now, it looked like the person she had found was the woman Alex had first met.

"It's good to see you," Jamie eventually said. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Well, it didn't seem like you were going to take no for an answer, so…"

She shrugged.

"How have you been?" Jamie asked.

"I've been fine," Alex replied. "Happy."

"So, I see you've moved on with someone new," Jamie said. "How long has that been?"

"A couple of months," Alex said. "It's new but it's special. She's special."

"What does she do?" Jamie wanted to know.

"She's a Personal Trainer."

Jamie burst out laughing.

"How the hell did _you _meet _her_?" she asked. "You're allergic to exercise!"

"I actually use the gym these days!" Alex laughed.

Jamie laughed harder.

"Oh wow," she said. "You must have been seriously hot for her to use her gym."

She shook her head and sipped her coffee, still laughing. Alex allowed herself a small smile. Eventually, she asked what Jamie wanted. Jamie stopped laughing.

"I want you back," she said seriously.

* * *

Willow and Charlie had persuaded Ruby to sit down for a whole five minutes. She had been rushing around all day organising the party.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Willow asked. "I mean, I could do with keeping busy."

"Why? What's up with you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Willow said.

"Alex's ex has turned up," Charlie said at the same time.

"Charlie!" Willow protested.

Charlie grinned and shrugged.

"Nobody is allowed to be mad at me about anything," she said. "I nearly died."

Willow snorted with laughter.

"How long are you going to play that card for?" she asked.

"Until further notice," Charlie replied.

"It's getting seriously boring," Ruby complained. "I can't do housework, I nearly died. I can't make dinner, I nearly died. We have to watch the TV shows that I want to watch, I nearly died."

She rolled her eyes but grinned.

"You can do whatever the hell you want, Mum," she said. "Because you did nearly die. And I will never forgive you for that."

"Nor will I," Willow said. "To be honest, you should really be making it up to us."

"That's a good point, actually," Ruby agreed.

"Hey, I don't think that's very fair," Charlie protested. "You can't be mean to me…"

"I nearly died!" they all chorused.

* * *

Alex just stared blankly at Jamie for a moment. She couldn't find any words. She had honestly never thought that this would be the reason for her visit.

"Are you going to say anything?" Jamie asked.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" Alex asked.

"Well, what do you think? What's your opinion?" Jamie asked.

"I think you're insane!" Alex blurted out.

Jamie looked hurt. Alex felt bad.

"I'm sorry but… how could you just waltz back into my life and say that?" the Doctor asked. "You just… you walked out on me. We were planning to spend the rest of our lives together and you just… left. You just left me, Jamie."

"I was having a… a crisis," Jamie tried to explain.

Alex wasn't feeling sympathetic.

"I just… I didn't know what to do," Jamie said. "I saw this life of monotony ahead of me. And I'd become so involved in all my causes. And this little voice in my head was pushing me on to go and explore the world and find the right direction. I needed to find myself."

"And what did you find?" Alex asked. "Because you look more like the girl I met twelve years ago than the woman who left me two years ago. And also, a life of monotony? Thanks very much. Charming!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

She sighed heavily, trying to explain.

"I've changed a lot in the last two years. I've learned a lot. And as much as I've lived and learned and experienced over the last two years, the whole time I knew there was something missing."

She tried to reach out and hold Alex's hand but Alex quickly moved out of reach.

"You were missing," Jamie said. "I needed you by my side. I wanted you by my side."

She met Alex's eyes.

"Haven't you missed me?"

"Of course I missed you," Alex replied. "It took me such a long time to get over you. You broke my heart. You destroyed me. If you'd have found me a year ago, six months ago even, then this would have been a different conversation. No matter how badly you broke me, I might well have been too weak to send you away, although I hope I would have had more self-respect than that. But things are different now."

"Because of that woman?" Jamie asked. "Come off it, Alex. You can't choose two months over ten years. No way."

"I'm in love with her," Alex said. "She makes me so happy."

"Happier than I made you?" Jamie asked.

Alex paused.

"She's never made me sad like you did," she finally answered.

"She hasn't had the time!" Jamie spat.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" Jamie insisted. "You can't throw us away for…"

"I'm not!" Alex reminded her. "You already did."

Jamie shook her head.

"No," she said. "I don't buy it. I don't accept it."

Alex half laughed.

"It's not for you to accept," she said. "Willow and I are together and that's the end of it. You're not part of the story."

"Well, I'm here so I kind of am," Jamie said. "And let's face it, you've never been able to ignore me."

* * *

Alex arrived at Charlie's house, where she knew Willow was visiting.

"Do you guys want me to leave you to it?" Charlie asked.

"No, of course not," Alex said, following her into the lounge where Willow was waiting anxiously.

She sat down beside Willow and hugged her.

"What did she want?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Well, okay, you were right," Alex admitted.

"She wants you back?" Willow half yelled.

Charlie and Ruby felt suddenly awkward.

"I told her where to shove it," Alex said. "So stop panicking, okay?"

Willow nodded but she wasn't entirely sure this would be the end of it. Jamie didn't seem like the kind of woman who would take no for an answer.

"So, can we go back to the question I asked last night?"

"Ooh, what question?" Ruby asked eagerly.

Charlie scolded her. Ruby apologised. And then asked again, making them all laugh.

"Well?" Alex asked. "Will you?"

"This isn't a proposal, is it?" Ruby blurted out.

"We've only been together a few months!" Alex exclaimed.

"But yes, I will move in with you," Willow said. "If that's what you really do want?"

Alex kissed her.

"You are all I want," she pledged.

* * *

_Next time… There's a gate crasher at Charlie's welcome home party and Aden and Jasmine begin to bond…_


	27. Chapter 27

_For luckdog. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Thanks for this, both of you," Joey said gratefully to Leah and Irene.

"Hey!" Aden protested. "I was a significant part of the team, you know!" Aden protested.

"As if I'm going to praise you!" Joey smirked at him.

He mocked glared at her as the four of them carried boxes of food to the car outside. They loaded up and headed back into the Diner to check they hadn't left anything behind.

"So, we'll see you guys at the party tonight?" Joey asked.

"With bells on!" Irene confirmed.

"Oh, please let be true!" Joey grinned.

Chuckling, she headed back to the car to take the food home while Aden had another half an hour to finish his shift. He began to clear tables, working his way to the corner. He paused when a beautiful blonde smiled at him.

"Did someone mention a party?" she asked.

* * *

Willow was feeling a little tense as she, Alex, Charlie and Ruby set up the party together. Alex had reassured her of course that she had settled things with Jamie and there was nothing to be concerned about. She had even asked her to move in with her and Willow had accepted. But she did feel concerned. How could she not see Jamie as a threat? She was bold and beautiful and she had a strong history with Alex. And she was here. She was here in Summer Bay and she wanted Alex back. She doubted she was the kind of woman who would take no for an answer.

"Hey," Alex said, slipping her arms around Willow's waist from behind her.

She kissed her neck, making her tingle.

"You've been rearranging the fridge for about five minutes without actually moving anything."

"Sorry," Willow said, closing the door.

She turned around in her girlfriend's arms. Alex had her pinned against the fridge door.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

She brushed her fingers through Willow's dark hair.

"I just… I feel worried," Willow admitted.

Once upon a time, she would never have been honest. She had never been in a relationship before where she had felt she could be honest. But Alex was so open and she made her feel so safe. It was funny really that now, she felt safe enough to tell her she felt unsafe.

"What are you worried about?" Alex asked.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you."

Alex sighed and pulled her closer. She kissed her.

"Please," she said. "Please shut it out of your mind. I'm not going anywhere. You're the person I want to be with, Willow. I'm taking this job and relocating here for good because I want to be with you _for good_. Please hear that. Okay?"

"But she wants you back…"

"And she's not having me. I've told her that," Alex said certainly. "She's probably on her way out of town already."

* * *

A few hours later, the house was full. Almost the whole of Summer Bay had turned out to check out the new house and wish Charlie well.

"How are you doing?" Joey asked, sitting down beside her girlfriend on the decking in the back garden. "It's been hard to get a second with you."

Everyone had wanted to come and speak to Charlie and welcome her home from the hospital. Charlie smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

"I'm good," she said. "I'm glad we decided to have the party. It's nice to see people."

She had had an amusing conversation with Bianca and things were starting to feel more normal again. Watson had shown up with her wife, who to Charlie's shame, she had never actually met before. It was nice to see Irene and Dean and Ziggy. It was even nice to see Colleen! It gave her a feeling of normality to have the well intentioned woman say most inappropriate things to her that she could possibly have said.

"Well, I think people are pretty happy to see you," Joey said, holding her hand.

"Do you know what's up with Willow?" Joey asked. "She seems a little off."

"Alex's ex has shown up," Charlie revealed.

"Here?" Joey squawked a little too loudly, making Charlie laugh and a couple of people turned around.

Joey blushed and grinned. She repeated the question more quietly.

"No, not here, thank goodness," Charlie said. "Just in the Bay. She wants Alex back."

Joey looked worried.

"Don't worry," Charlie kindly, touched by her girlfriend's compassion. "Alex isn't having a bar of it. She only wants Willow. But I think Willow's still feeling a bit insecure."

"I get it," Joey said, picturing Brax.

Knowing exactly what she was thinking about, Charlie pulled Joey closer and kissed her, hard. Joey smiled and kissed her again. They rested their foreheads together.

"Do I need to need to drag you into the bedroom and prove to you how much I want you?" Charlie asked.

"I mean… you don't need to prove anything but if you _want _to…?"

* * *

"I'm glad you came, Colby," Willow said sincerely.

She and Dean had tentatively been spending time with their old friend and so far, it had been going well. It almost felt like old times. And Willow was proud to include Alex in her new friendships. She fitted in well and everyone liked her a great deal. It felt like everything in her life over the past few months was starting to fall into place.

She froze when she saw Jamie glide into the party. She was greeted warmly by Aden. Alex followed her stare in confusion.

"How…? I swear I didn't invite her, Willow," she said immediately.

"I wasn't going to accuse you," Willow accused her, although it came out a little more defensively than she intended.

Dean and Colby exchanged glances.

"Who's the hot chick?" Dean eventually asked.

"Nobody," Alex said.

* * *

Across the room, Aden was pleased to welcome Jamie to the party. He bumped into Charlie and Joey who were looking a little flustered as they emerged from their bedroom. He decided he didn't want to ask. He introduced them to the newcomer instead.

"Oh!" Joey said. "Jamie…?"

"I know Alex," Jamie said diplomatically, shaking her hand.

"Right," Joey said. "Well, I'm Joey and this is my partner, Charlie."

Jamie shook Charlie's hand also.

"Would you like a drink?" Aden offered.

Jamie accepted. Aden headed into the kitchen. Joey chased after him.

"What were you thinking, inviting her here?"

"What's the problem?" Aden asked. "So, she's a friend of Alex's?"

"No, Aden!" Joey hissed. "She's Alex's ex-girlfriend!"

Aden froze.

"Oh."

"And why are you inviting pretty blondes to the party anyway?" Joey wanted to know. "You already have a pretty blonde that you like. And I don't think you've even spoken to her all night."

Aden closed the fridge and leant his forehead against it.

"I can't, Jo," he said.

Joey leant against the table, waiting for him to turn around.

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't do it," he said. "I can't try another relationship when I know it's just going to go wrong."

"Aden, you don't know…"

"I do!" he said desperately, whirling round to face her. "I do because I'm broken!"

She pulled him into a hug.

"We're all a little bit broken," she told him, holding him tightly. "But the hope is that we might find someone who won't mind the broken bits."

"I did find someone, Joey," he said. "And she died."

"She did," Joey agreed sadly. "And she loved you so much. She loved you enough that she wanted you to go on and meet someone else, Aden… someone else who will love you for all the other bits of broken that you've gathered over time."

She drew away from him but held onto his shoulders.

"If you want to be alone, that's fine," she said. "Plenty of people do. It's a healthy life choice. But I know you, Aden. I know you don't want to be alone."

He nodded.

"Now, you can't be with that woman. For starters, she's gay."

He laughed.

"But you like Jasmine and she likes you," she said. "Just try. Try."

He hugged her again before retrieving three drinks from the fridge – one for him, one for Jamie and one for Jasmine, who he was definitely going to talk to.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Willow asked.

"I guess I can't just ignore her," Alex said.

She took Willow's hand, rather taking her by surprise and led her over to where Jamie was stood talking to Charlie.

"Hi," Alex said. "I didn't realise you knew anyone here."

"Just you," Jamie said cheerfully.

Aden and Joey appeared as if on cue.

"And then I got talking to this guy and bagged in invitation to the party," she said brightly, accepting the drink. "Lucky, right?"

Aden looked sheepish and ducked out of the conversation. He wanted to speak to Jasmine.

"Or underhand," Alex said bluntly.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Jamie said innocently. "For old time's sake."

Willow squeezed Alex's hand.

"I just don't think that's a good idea," the Doctor replied.

"Don't you think you can resist me?" Jamie smirked.

"I just don't see the point," Alex replied without hesitation. "We're in the past. We're done. I just don't know why you've come back to find me."

Charlie and Joey felt distinctly awkward being witnesses to the conversation but it also felt rude to leave. Willow was growing more and more tense.

"Because I love you," Jamie said. "And I made the biggest mistake of my life by walking out on you. I'll do whatever it takes to win you back."

Willow broke away from Alex's hand and left the room. Jamie looked pleased. Alex ran after her girlfriend.

"I think maybe it's time for you to leave," Joey suggested. "We just want a really chilled, happy party and upsetting our friends isn't really part of that."

Jamie shrugged and walked out. Joey sighed and turned back to Charlie.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"She's pretty brazen," Charlie said. "I hope Willow's okay. Honestly, I've never seen her so happy as she's been with Alex. I don't want her to get her heart broken."

"Hey, Alex ran after Willow," Joey reminded her. "And she didn't once hesitate when it came to putting that woman in her place. Have faith."

* * *

"Willow!" Alex called, finding her in one of the bedrooms.

She touched her shoulder, turning her around.

"Willow, why did you leave?"

The Personal Trainer clenched her jaw. She didn't want to cry.

"You heard her," she said. "She's not going to stop until she's won you back."

She sank onto the bed. Alex sat beside her and took her hand.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" she asked.

"Look, I get it, Alex," she said. "You spent ten years with her…"

"Would you stop?" the Doctor interrupted. "Please?"

Willow looked startled.

"Jamie and I spent ten years together," Alex said. "But then she left. She just left, Willow. She treated me like shit and she broke my heart. Why on earth would I ever want to go back there? Maybe if I was single and still struggling with my self-esteem, I'd be giving her a different answer. But it would be the wrong answer because we don't belong together."

Willow listened intently.

"And I'm not single," Alex said, gazing into Willow's eyes. "I am in a happy, loving relationship with the most beautiful, amazing, funny, charming woman in the whole world. I'm in love with you, Willow. I just asked you to move in with me!"

"But was that because of her…?"

"No," Alex said firmly. "I was always going to ask you if I decided to move here for good. We'd already done drawers and keys and it felt like the right next step."

She felt Willow relax in her hands.

"I love you," she repeated. "I want to live with you and spend my life with you. Is that what you want?"

Willow hugged her, assuring her that that was definitely what she wanted. They kissed passionately, falling back on the bed.

* * *

"So, who was that woman?" Jasmine asked.

She was sat in a quiet corner with Aden and she was trying not to feel shy.

"Uh… that was kind of my fault," he admitted awkwardly. "I didn't know who she was and I invited her and then everything kind of went wrong."

"But who is she?" Jasmine laughed, pointing out that he hadn't actually answered the question.

He blushed and sipped his drink.

"She's Alex's ex-girlfriend," he said.

Jasmine opened her mouth in shock.

"You're kidding?" she said. "Like, how recent? What's the story?"

"I don't know the details but I think they were together a really long time," he said. "Like, practically married. They owned a house together."

"Oh wow," Jasmine said. "No wonder poor Willow looked like she was about to cry."

"But Alex has been pretty clear that Jamie isn't a threat," Aden said. "She says she loves Willow and that Jamie is in the past. I don't know if you know but she's asked Willow to move in with her?"

"No!" Jasmine said.

For a moment, she was upset that one of her best friends would be moving out. But she persuaded herself to be happy that her friend was happy.

"They really are serious then," she said. "I've genuinely never see Willow in a proper relationship before. I've never seen her so happy."

They smiled at each other. A nervous silence fell between them for a moment.

"So um… what about you?" Jasmine asked.

"Um…"

Aden cleared his throat nervously.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What about your romantic life?"

She had wanted to ask for ages. This seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Well, um… I was married…" he began. "And um… my wife died of cancer a few weeks after our wedding."

"Oh, Aden, I'm so sorry," Jasmine said immediately, touching his hand.

He felt a spark of electricity shoot through him at her touch. Then he felt guilty. He pulled his hand away. Jasmine frowned and looked down.

"It was ten years ago now," he said, shaking his head. "I guess I should be over it."

"I don't know how you really get over something like that," Jasmine said sincerely.

He nodded. He knew he would never truly let Belle go.

"What was her name?" she asked. "Your wife?"

"Belle," he said. "She used to live with Irene, actually."

Jasmine smiled.

"Irene has her picture up," she recalled. "She talks about her at home. Now I think about it, I think she has your wedding photo up as well."

Now Aden smiled. It had been an emotional day to say the least.

"What about you, anyway?" he asked. "What's your baggage?"

He grinned, making her laugh.

"How long have you got?" she asked.

* * *

"Oh no!" Joey protested.

She had walked into her bedroom to find Willow and Alex hastily putting their clothes back on. She covered her eyes quickly. They apologised profusely, both blushing.

"I am really glad you're happy but do you have to be happy on my bed?" Joey asked when she could see again.

They apologised again, clutching hands and shuffling out of the room.

"Plus, Charlie and I literally had sex right there about an hour ago!" Joey smirked.

Willow and Alex both protested loudly, running out of the room in horror. Joey laughed, eager to report back to Charlie. She found her chatting with Bianca and Liam.

"What are they, teenagers?" Charlie asked, laughing.

Joey merely raised her eyebrows.

"Fair enough," Charlie said, stealing a kiss.

She pulled Joey in to join her conversation with her friends. Sitting back, Charlie looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. She had all her friends around her including her family – Ruby and Joey. And those that felt like family – Alex, Willow and Aden. Most of Summer Bay had turned out to wish their little gang well and it had made her feel so special. Even Alf Stewart had turned up to say g'day! A few months ago, life had been hell on earth but right now, it couldn't be more perfect. Charlie felt grateful for everything she had.

* * *

_Next time… While Willow prepares to move house, Alex gets into a difficult situation at work…_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi, everyone. I hope you are all keeping safe and well from this awful virus. This is the penultimate chapter of this story. I do have another Charlie/Joey/Willow/Alex one in the process of being written though. Sorry for the delay in updating and thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"I just got stuck in the supply cupboard!" Jasmine complained.

"Haven't they sent someone to fix that yet?" Alex asked.

It was a busy Saturday night at the hospital. Alex had been working for too many hours. She was exhausted and she just wanted to go home and sleep.

"No," Jasmine said. "I've called them three times."

"I've called them twice," Alex told her. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I've wedged it open now," Jasmine said. "Hopefully it won't happen again."

A new casualty was brought in by the paramedics. Both of them rushed to their side.

* * *

Willow was at home with Bianca and Irene. She could hardly believe that in a couple of days, she was moving in with Alex for real. Alex had secured her new position at work and bought a gorgeous house just down the road, by the beach. It had seemed a little too bold just yet to buy a property together when they hadn't actually lived together. But they had openly discussed the idea of Willow buying into the mortgage at some point. The idea both frightened and excited her; that she could love someone so much that she truly wanted to commit to them.

"I can't believe you're moving out," Bianca said. "You're kind of rushing me, you know."

Willow laughed. Bianca and Liam had been together for ages but they had been so up and down and so on and off that who knew when they might move in together for real?

"Well, you did already live together," she pointed out.

"Yeah and then I moved out," Bianca reminded her.

"Well, you were living in a tent so…"

Bianca half laughed.

"Not like you," she said. "That house is beautiful."

"Well, she's a rich, hot Doctor, that's for sure!" Willow smirked. "I definitely did well!"

Bianca and Irene both laughed.

"When she makes you smile like that, I think you definitely did well," Irene said.

Willow couldn't stop smiling. Every time she thought about Alex, all she could do was smile. Nobody had ever made her this happy before.

* * *

Charlie and Joey went for a stroll along the seafront. Charlie had grown a lot stronger thanks to physiotherapy and was mostly able to wheel herself around now, even distances, although she was starting to accept when she was tired and allowed Joey to push her.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" Joey said.

"Yeah, it really is," Charlie agreed.

The air was warm and the sky was clear. They had just been for dinner at the Diner. Angelo's was out of the question now, both because Brax ran it and because it wasn't accessible. But the Diner was plenty good enough.

"Fancy the beach?" Joey asked. "We could go and watch the waves?"

John had laid out wooden paths onto the sand to make the beach accessible for Charlie. She hadn't been able to express how touched she was by the gesture. One of the things that had made her the saddest was the idea that she would never experience the sand again.

"Sounds great," Charlie agreed.

They turned and headed for the beach together.

* * *

"Jamie!" Alex said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sick," Jamie said.

"Oh," Alex said worriedly. "What's wrong? Let me find someone to see you…"

"Can you see me?" Jamie asked. "I think I have a broken heart."

Alex paused. Jamie was amused that she was not amused.

"Go away," the Doctor told her firmly. "I'm really busy. I've got patients here with real problems."

She walked away, ready to move on. She glanced at her watch, a gift from Willow for their once month anniversary. She had one hour and then she could go home. At least, one hour left officially. She couldn't remember the last time she actually stuck to her hours at work. She suspected that was one of the reasons for the watch!

"Alex, please can we talk?" Jamie asked. "Five minutes? That's all I'm asking for."

"I said all I needed to say and heard all I needed to hear the other night," Alex insisted.

She walked down the corridor towards cubicle three. She had a broken leg waiting for her, apparently, a drunken fall off a wall.

"Alex, please!"

Jamie pulled her by the hand. Before Alex could yell for her to stop, the pair of them were in the supply cupboard and Jamie had kicked Jasmine's wedge away.

"Ugh!" Alex cried, trying the door.

"What? What did I do?" Jamie asked, stepping up behind her.

"The door is broken," Alex hissed at her. "We're locked in."

"Well, can't you call someone to let us out?" Jamie asked.

"My phone is in my locker where it's supposed to be," Alex informed her.

Jamie held out her phone.

"Oh great, do you have any of my colleagues' numbers stored?" Alex asked sarcastically, banging on the door.

She banged on the door until her fist hurt. Jamie pulled her gently away.

"Calm down," she said, holding her by the shoulders.

She should have known better. She knew Alex wasn't good in confined spaces.

"No!" Alex snapped. "I will not calm down! What the hell are you doing, Jamie? Barging into my life? Locking me in a cupboard? Preventing me from doing my job? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Jamie said,

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" Alex said. "We're done. We're over. Get it in your head, okay? This isn't some scene in a love story where you win back the girl. That's not how it goes."

"It could be," Jamie tried.

"No," Alex said sadly.

She gazed into Jamie's eyes.

"You left me, Jamie," she said. "We built a whole life together and then you left me without so much as looking back. You broke my heart and you didn't care."

"I'm sorry," Jamie said. "All I can say is that I think I was going through some kind of mental crisis. I…"

"No," Alex interrupted. "You don't get to do that. I work with people every day who are genuinely in crisis. That wasn't you. You were just doing what you always do. If you're a victim of anything it's your own selfishness."

* * *

Joey had helped Charlie out of her chair and onto the sand. Together, they watched the surf crash onto the shore. Charlie took a deep breath of sea air. She felt Joey slip her arm around her and rest her head on her shoulder.

"There was a time when I never thought I'd sit here like this again," Charlie said. "Even when I knew I'd survive, I thought my life was going to be so small, so confined that even the simplest things were going to be out of reach for me."

"Nothing ever needs to be out of reach for you, Charlie," Joey said confidently. "You impress me every day with your strength and your courage. You're my hero."

Charlie was glad it was dark. She didn't think her blushes were very becoming of a hero. She snuggled in a little closer, stroking Joey's thigh, clad in denim cut-offs.

"You have lovely legs, you know," she remarked.

Joey half laughed. She too was blushing. Her whole body tingled when Charlie's hand slipped a little higher, the tips of her fingers disappearing inside her shorts.

"Charlie Buckton!" she exclaimed.

Charlie grinned, stealing a kiss.

"There's no-one around…" she purred quietly.

Joey kissed her softly in the moonlight, running her hands through her hair. Their kisses became more passionate. Charlie's hand got higher. Joey moaned.

* * *

"That's not fair!" Jamie protested.

"Be honest with yourself, Jay," Alex said. "When we were together, everything was on your terms. We bought the house you wanted. Everything we did was what you wanted. You made all the decisions in our relationship and I just loved you so damn much that I gave you everything _you_ wanted. Until you didn't want it anymore. Until you didn't want _me _anymore."

They both sighed heavily.

"If you loved me so much then…" Jamie tried.

"It's in the past," Alex said. "Because you threw me away, Jamie. You walked out and left me to deal with all the mess you left behind. I spent two years healing my heart. And typical you, you walked back into my life just as I finally met someone, just as I finally fell in love again."

"But you've only just met her," Jamie argued. "How can you compare a few weeks to ten years?"

"Because she's amazing," Alex said honestly. "She's generous with her time, with her heart, with her kindness. She makes me feel so special. She shares her life with me and wants me to share my life with her, rather than just making me fit in. We're equal to each other."

"And you don't think we had that?"

Alex shook her head sadly.

"But we could have that," Jamie said. "I could change."

"You'll never change," Alex said. "I mean, if you were willing to change, you wouldn't have locked me in a cupboard and asked me to leave my girlfriend for you, would you?"

"Well, technically, I didn't mean to lock us in," Jamie pointed out.

Alex accepted it.

"But I just… I don't understand how you can just throw us away like that," Jamie persisted.

"Why not?" Alex asked. "You did."

"I told you!" Jamie said. "I was having a crisis. I didn't know what I was doing."

* * *

"She should be finishing her shift soon," Willow said, noting the time. "I don't know if she's going to come over or just head home and crash. She's done a full on twelve hour shift today. I honestly don't know how she does what she does."

"She does work hard," Irene said. "I don't think any of us will forget what she did for Charlie."

Bianca nodded quietly. She and Charlie were on good terms now but it had taken a while to get things back on track and she still felt guilty for not rushing to her best friend's side as soon as she was shot.

"She's a hero," Willow agreed. "I'm very lucky to have her."

She smiled happily to herself just thinking about the exciting future they were going to have together.

* * *

"What about Piper?" Alex suddenly asked.

Jamie looked startled.

"Um… what… what?"

Alex half laughed.

"Piper? Your guru? The woman you spent each and every day with? Doing all your eco-shit and yoga classes? The one I got sick to death of hearing about right before you ran off and left the country?" Alex asked.

"What about her?" Jamie asked tightly.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you think I didn't do the broken hearted ex-girlfriend thing when you left?" Alex asked. "Do you think I didn't see your million selfies with #pipes? Come on, tell me there wasn't something going on…"

Jamie swallowed.

"We did get together," she admitted.

"And there wasn't an overlap?"

"We never slept together while you and I were together!" Jamie insisted.

"But?"

"I had feelings for her."

"And?"

"And we kissed," Jamie said. "We just kissed."

She cursed the way Alex knew her so well.

"Well, thanks for confirming," Alex said. "I'm not entirely sure I believe you but…"

She turned and hammered on the door again, hoping that someone might be passing by. She tried the door handle but nothing was budging.

"I'm still in love with you," Jamie said. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

Alex turned back to her.

"Get over it," Alex told her simply. "I had to. And now I'm happier for it. I'm sure you will be too."

* * *

Charlie and Joey couldn't stop giggling as they readjusted their clothes. They kissed.

"That was fun," Charlie grinned.

Joey kissed her again.

"It was!" she agreed.

She ran her hands through Charlie's hair, drawing her closer.

"But then it always is with you," she said. "Everything always is."

Charlie rested her forehead against Joey's and closed her eyes, wanting to breathe her in for just a moment.

"You make me so happy," she said.

"Aww, isn't this nice?"

The couple looked up to see Brax approaching them. Their mood changed immediately. Charlie squeezed Joey's hand tightly. Joey knew she felt vulnerable out of her chair. She knew she had to step up and protect her.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

His eyes were cold and bitter. Charlie had had multiple reports that despite entering a new relationship pretty quickly, his friends still didn't think he was coping well with their breakup.

"Yes, thank you," Joey replied.

Charlie remained quiet.

"Just watching the waves."

Brax studied Charlie. He still couldn't believe that she had left him. He couldn't believe that she was now in a relationship with this woman. How had everything gone so drastically wrong?

"Me too," he said. "Clearing my head between work and a date. I'm in a new relationship."

"I heard," Charlie said. "Congratulations."

"Her name's Ricky," he said. "She's amazing."

"I really hope it works out for you, Brax," Charlie said honestly. "I want you to be happy."

He nodded and left them. Charlie turned to Joey.

"Can we go home now, please?" she asked.

* * *

"Alex!" Willow said, surprised but happy to see her girlfriend arrived home with Jasmine, who slipped past her. "I wasn't sure if you were coming over. I know you had a long shift today."

She pulled her in for a kiss.

"I hope it's okay that I came," the Doctor said. "I really wanted to see you."

Irene and Bianca cooed from the lounge, embarrassing her. She rested her head on Willow's shoulder.

"Would you like a drink?" Willow offered.

"To be honest, I'd just like to lie down, if that's okay?" Alex said. "I'm exhausted."

Willow took her hand and led her to her bedroom, wishing the others goodnight. Inside Willow's room, which was mostly packed up with boxes, Alex sank onto the bed. Willow climbed on after her, asking her if she was okay.

"You looked exhausted," she said.

"I had a weird day," she said.

"What happened?" Willow asked, cuddling up to her.

"Okay, this is going to sound worse than it was but I got locked in a supply cupboard with Jamie," Alex told her.

Willow sat up straight.

"What…? Hang on, how does that even happen?" she asked.

Alex just about explained about the sticking door and how Jasmine had got stuck in the cupboard earlier in the day.

"But why was Jamie in the hospital?" Willow asked.

"She wanted to talk to me," Alex explained.

"She wanted to try and win you back, you mean," Willow accused, as if it was Alex's fault.

She immediately felt guilty at the hurt look on her girlfriend's face. She took Alex's hand and kissed it.

"What happened?" Willow asked more gently.

"We argued, mostly," Alex said. "She kept trying to excuse her behaviour and persuade me to give her another chance. I kept telling her that you make me happier than I've ever been in my whole life and I'd never be so stupid as to throw that away."

Willow's eyes lit up.

"You really feel like that?" she asked.

Alex leant closer.

"Of course I do," she said. "Willow, I'm in this for real. I wouldn't just up and move here for nothing. And I certainly wouldn't have asked you to move in with me if I didn't mean it."

"I've just been scared that she's going to win you round or something," Willow admitted.

"Not a chance," Alex promised, kissing her. "But I did get a little closure."

"What do you mean?"

"I always suspected that something was going on with this girl she went travelling with," Alex explained. "I never knew for sure but I was pretty convinced and she confirmed it today."

"I'm sorry, Alex," Willow said. "Honestly, she must be insane."

"Don't excuse her," Alex said with a small smile.

Willow kissed her. She ran her hands through Alex's hair.

"Well, whatever she did, although I'm sorry she hurt you, I'm glad that I get to be with you now," Willow said.

"I'm glad too," Alex agreed. "I mean it, Willow. This is the relationship I want. You're the person I want to be with. You're the love of my life."

* * *

_Next time… the last chapter…_


	29. Chapter 29

_The last chapter for you. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"I just feel so… I don't know… overwhelmed, I guess," Willow admitted.

Jasmine paused.

"You're not having second thoughts?" she checked.

The two friends were in the Diner, having a coffee before they both started work.

"Oh, no, of course not," Willow said. "Honestly, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. And it's so weird, you know. Alex arrived in my life like a lightening bolt. I've never so much as looked at a woman in that way and now it feels like we've always been together, like we were always meant to be together."

She sipped her drink.

"And it's not like I never dated before," she said. "I mean, Dean and I were together on and off for ages. And there have been other guys. But with Alex it's just so perfect. We just… fit."

Jasmine smiled, amused at her rambling.

"So… what's so overwhelming?" she asked when she had finally finished telling her how amazing Alex was – not for the first time.

"Just… she chose me, Jas," Willow said. "Jamie has packed her bags and left town because Alex chose me. They were together for ten years. They had a house together. They had a whole future planned out. The whole reason Alex came here was because she's spent two years running away from her broken heart. But when it came down to it, she chose me."

"Of course she chose you," Jasmine said. "Are you insane? Have you seen the way that woman looks at you?"

Willow looked a little bewildered.

"You two are absolutely besotted with each other, Will," Jasmine said. "Like, beyond cute. It's adorable. I'm completely jealous."

Willow grinned.

"Well, don't think I haven't noticed you noticing a certain new friend of ours," she teased.

Jasmine blushed and sipped her drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she denied.

"Aww, come on," Willow coaxed. "What's happening with you guys? Anything juicy?"

Jasmine laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing juicy," she said, glancing carefully over at the counter where Aden was serving customers. "We're just… enjoying spending time together."

She glanced over at him again. He caught her eye and smiled. She blushed and smiled back. Willow noticed and couldn't resist teasing her friend.

* * *

Charlie arrived early at the gym, ready for her session with Willow. She had been working hard to build up her upper body strength. Her mission was to become as strong as she could and as independent as she could. There was no way she was going to let any kind of disability get in the way of her life.

In the strangest way, she had ended up with everything she had ever wanted. She was deeply in love with the love of her life. She and Ruby were closer than ever. Ruby even called her Mum now. They had a happy house and she was well on her way to passing her Detective exam. She had actual time for her friends and a social life. And she'd made a new, wonderful friend in Alex. She knew they would be friends for life.

She just wished it hadn't taken so many mistakes and getting shot to have forced her to turn her life around. But it had happened. And she _had _turned things around. The only way was forward.

She glanced at her watch, hoping Willow would arrive soon. She always felt nervous being in the gym on her own in case Brax arrived. They weren't enemies exactly but they definitely weren't friends. He seemed to have moved on in his new relationship with Ricky, who genuinely seemed to be a good person. Charlie wanted them to be happy.

She smiled when she saw Dean walk through the door.

"Hey, Charlie," he said. "Have you seen Will?"

"Waiting for her," she said.

"Late as ever," he remarked. "She's in dreamland at the moment!"

Charlie laughed. She had noticed.

"Who's in dreamland?" Willow asked, walking through the door.

"You!" Charlie and Dean informed her.

Willow pretended to be affronted but she knew it was true.

"What do you want, Dean?" she asked, her tone equally brusque and friendly, the only way old friends could talk to each other. "I have a VIP client waiting for me."

She grinned at Charlie.

"I just wanted to ask you to lunch," he said. "But if I'm not important enough…"

"No, no, lunch is good," Willow said. "See you later!"

She waved him off.

"Now," she said, turning to Charlie. "How hard can I work you today?"

* * *

Alex had been working all night and it had been a very busy shift. She was absolutely exhausted. All she wanted was her bed. But it was her last shift before she had several days off in order to move into her new place. With Willow.

She pulled up into the Surf Club car park. Climbing out of the car, she headed into the gym and approached Willow at the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Willow scolded. "You're supposed to go home to bed after your shift!"

Alex smiled guiltily.

"I couldn't go home without stopping by to see you first," she said, stealing a kiss.

"You're too cute," Willow told her, stealing another.

"How did Charlie's session go?" Alex asked. "I just saw her driving away in her cool new car."

Charlie had sold her car and bought a new one which meant that she could operate it with her hands. It was another step towards complete independence.

"Yeah, she's doing so well," Willow said. "She's getting so strong. I'm so proud of her, Alex."

The Doctor smiled. She was proud of her too. She had come a long way from the patient that had been rushed into her ED all those months ago.

* * *

At lunch time, Joey stopped by the Diner to pick up some takeaway for herself and Charlie to bring home.

"So uh… have you seen Jasmine today?" she teased Aden while she waited.

"She might have been in this morning having coffee with Willow," he said.

"When are you going to actually ask her out?" Joey asked. "I mean, am I going to have to do it for you? Because I will!"

"Don't you dare!" Aden protested. "I'll never speak to you again! I mean it! And anyway, we're hanging out tonight so I've decided I'm going to ask her out… tell her how I feel about her."

Joey smiled, not joking around anymore.

"I'm glad, Aden," she said. "You deserve to be happy."

"Well, I'm sick of living with you and Charlie, all smug and coupled up," he complained.

"Hey, Ruby's single," Joey chuckled.

"Yeah, but she's studying now she's doing this whole empowered, single thing," Aden said. "Which of course, we're all proud of her for."

"Very proud," Joey agreed.

Charlie had worked very hard to get Ruby to retake her missed exam and she had spent a lot of time on the phone to get her a place at University for next year. She had point blank refused to move away as planned and so now, she was doing extra adult education courses in between that were more relevant to her new degree choice. Clearly affected by the shooting, Ruby had decided she wanted to become a Doctor. It was going to take a lot of work, she knew. And so she had decided that now was not the time to get distracted by dating. She had most definitely ended things with Casey who looked forlorn every time anyone saw him around the Bay and she was adamant that she did not want to meet anyone new. Alex had promised to help her study as much as she could.

"She's a good kid," Aden said.

"She is," Joey agreed. "As for you, I'm glad you're going for it. All jokes aside, Belle would want you to meet someone and be happy."

He nodded.

"I know," he said. "I'm going to try."

He handed over the food. She paid, patting his hand. Leaving the Diner, she waved at Willow and Dean who waved back. Jumping in the car she shared with Aden, she headed home, eager to see her girlfriend.

* * *

Charlie was studying at home and eager for lunch time to arrive as with it, would bring both food and Joey. She smiled when she heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Joey called.

Jasper jumped up eagerly, tail wagging as he barrelled towards Joey. She bent to meet him.

"I was kind of calling to Charlie but I love you too, Jasper," she said, ruffling his fur.

He followed her eagerly around the bungalow as she made her way towards Charlie at the table.

"Studying hard, Detective?" Joey asked, kissing her.

"Of course," Charlie said.

Joey took a seat and put their food down.

"How did you session go?"

Charlie flexed her biceps. Joey grinned and gave them a squeeze.

"You are so hot," she said.

Charlie snorted.

"I'm not even joking!" Joey protested.

Charlie kissed her hand and told her she loved her.

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Alex and Willow had officially moved into their new house. It was beautiful and exciting and Willow could hardly believe that she actually loved someone so much that she was living with them. Alex felt like she could finally relax. Two years ago, her whole life had been thrown into turmoil but with Willow, she had finally found somewhere she could call home. They loved each other. They trusted each other. They wanted the best for each other. She could genuinely see them having a happy future together. Willow was everything she wanted.

"I think we should call it a day with the boxes," Willow decided.

They had been working flat out all day.

"Well, if you didn't have so much stuff…" Alex complained.

Willow grinned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer.

"Well, all my stuff is just one of the many things you're going to have to love about me," she told her.

"I love everything about you," Alex said seriously.

Willow smiled shyly. Alex kissed her softly. Willow kissed her back, harder.

"I read somewhere that there's a rule about christening a house on the very first night you move in…" she whispered.

Alex grabbed her hand. They hurried upstairs.

* * *

Not far away, Charlie and Joey lay in bed. The moonlight shone through a small gap in the curtains. Charlie lay on her back. Joey lay beside her on her side.

"You look so beautiful," Joey said quietly.

"In the dark?" Charlie half laughed.

"I can see you," Joey told her.

It was true. She could see her and she did look beautiful. She kissed the tip of her nose. Charlie smiled. Joey made her feel loved. She made her feel safe. And she made her feel wanted.

"I always see you," Joey said more seriously.

Charlie tilted her head to look at Joey.

"I see how beautiful your heart is," Joey told her. "I see how strong you are and how hard you try. I see your determination. I see what a wonderful mother you are. You're amazing, Charlie."

Charlie hoped she didn't see her blushing.

"Well, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you, Joey," she said. "You keep me strong. You make me so happy. You're my whole life."

They kissed softly. Joey gently stroked Charlie's hand, tracing her fingers up her arm. Charlie recalled that emotional moment of intimacy in the hospital. She let out a breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the way Joey touched her. She never wanted her to stop touching her. Ever.

"Thank you for coming back for me, Joey," she said, her eyes still closed, enjoying Joey's touch. "Thank you for still believing in me, in us. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Of course I came back," Joey said. "I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else."

THE END

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this story, especially those of you who have taken the time to review it. I appreciate every reader and every reviewer. I do hope you have enjoyed it and I hope that chapters might have cheered up your day when things have been tough during these days. I do have another story on its way, written by me with the initial idea by Luckdog. I hope to start posting by the end of the week. I don't have a title yet! Love, IJKS xxx_


End file.
